


Sweet captivity

by SonounaCattivaStella



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crack Relationships, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: In un mondo diviso in tre diverse caste - Alpha, Beta e Omega - il giovane Ciel Phantomhive si vede portate via tutte le sue certezze in un solo attimo. Lui, cresciuto da perfetto Alpha, si ritrova a doversi imbattere in una verità scomoda: è un Omega.Verrà strappato via dalla sua vita, dai suoi cari, e venduto al discendente di una delle più influenti famiglie di Alpha: Sebastian Michaelis.Si piegherà a ciò che comporta essere un Omega, ai suoi doveri, o si farà valere?"Sapeva che le parole di quel viscido istruttore erano vere e questo gli faceva male più di ogni altra cosa. Era a conoscenza di come erano andate le cose il giorno in cui due guardie piombarono in casa sua e lo trascinarono in quella topaia. Il padre, preso dai festeggiamenti per la chiusura di un grosso affare e sotto l'effetto di fiumi d'alcool, si era lasciato sfuggire che il figlio era un Omega e non un Alpha, come aveva fatto credere a tutti per quegli anni."
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker, Claude Faustus & Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Certezze che cadono

**Author's Note:**

> [Omega!Verse]  
> \- Principalmente CielxSebastian  
> \- Accenni alla ClaudexAlois  
> \- Possibile presenza di Crack Pairing  
> \- Scene erotiche dettagliate

#  _1\. Certezze che cadono_

  
La pioggia cadeva placida sui tetti di una grigia e uggiosa Londra, riempiendo la grande città di pozzanghere, schizzando i vetri opachi e usurati delle abitazioni malmesse di quel piccolo quartiere malfamato. Dalla finestra di uno dei più imponenti palazzi della zona, un ragazzino dai capelli color antracite e gli occhi di un immenso azzurro osservava svogliatamente la vita che scorreva fuori quella catapecchia di struttura. Le vie si stavano man mano allagando, i pochi tombini presenti per le strade erano intasati dalla sporcizia e dai detriti che si andavano staccando nel tempo dalle abitazioni sempre più vecchie, sostanze oleose si mischiavano all’acqua piovana. Il ragazzino riusciva quasi a sentire l’olezzo emanato da quei liquidi di dubbia provenienza, storse il naso infastidito e si allontanò dalla finestra malconcia, dirigendosi verso il letto grigio e duro. Si sedette su quello che poteva essere definito marmo, non un materasso, e vagò con lo sguardo per la stanza spoglia in cui si trovava. Le pareti, che un tempo erano state bianche come la neve, avevano chiazze di muffa e strisciate nere lì dove erano stati posizionati altri mobili in precedenza. In più angoli vi erano crepe e l’intonaco cominciava a venir giù sotto forma di una leggera e fastidiosa polverina. L’arredamento era praticamente inesistente, solo un letto, un modesto armadio e una scrivania annessa ad una libreria decoravano la stanza.  
  
Con lo sguardo si fermò ad osservare i grandi, pesanti e polverosi tomi poggiati senza un ordine preciso sulle tavole di legno della sgangherata libreria. Per tutto il tempo passato dentro quelle quattro mura non aveva mai avuto il desiderio di prenderne uno anche solo per sfogliarlo. Sapeva già quali argomenti avrebbe trovato all’interno e la cosa non gli interessava. Lui prediligeva ben altro tipo di genere letterario, non ne voleva sapere niente del mondo in cui era stato trascinato, quelli non erano i suoi libri, non era la sua vita. La struttura in cui era stato portato avrebbe dovuto visitarla in un altro modo, come _Alpha_ che sceglie il suo _Omega_ , non l’esatto contrario. Lui, che era cresciuto all’interno di una delle più importanti ed influenti famiglie di Londra, ora si trovava ad essere trattato come l’ultima ruota del carro, come feccia. Tutto questo perché lui non era la persona che aveva sempre creduto, o almeno questo era quello che continuavano a ripetergli gli istruttori di quel luogo a suon di vergate.  
  
Un fastidioso ed ineducato bussare alla porta lo distolse dal suo studiare quella stanza che continuava ad essergli estranea. Senza aspettare risposta, un uomo con un brutto grugno sul muso e la postura da gorilla fece irruzione osservandolo con fare superiore e schifato.  
  
«Ancora con addosso quegli abiti, marmocchio? Sono tre giorni che li indossi, ho tollerato abbastanza. Cambiati, tra un po’ arriveranno i nostri ospiti. Devi farti trovare pronto anche se dubito che un qualsiasi Alpha possa scegliere un Omega come te, con tutto che sei stato reputato _speciale_.» Gracchiò l’uomo avvicinandosi al ragazzo che si era alzato dal letto per fronteggiare l’intruso, senza timore.  
  
«Non indosserò mai quegli abiti così squallidi, ne va del mio onore e del mio nome. Non so cosa stia succedendo qui, ma ci deve essere stato un errore. Io sono Ciel Phantomhive, figlio del più importante uomo d’affari di Londra, nonché Alph-»  
  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, il giovane Ciel, che uno schiaffo lo colse alla sprovvista facendogli girare la testa dall’altra parte, violentemente. La guancia pulsava dolorante per quel rude contatto, ma ciò non servì a fargli perdere la sua fierezza. Senza esitazione tornò a guardare l’uomo negli occhi, pronto ad inveirgli contro per quel gesto sconsiderato, ma la sua spavalderia diede posto alla paura quando l’istruttore lo afferrò rudemente dalla mascella. Sentiva le dita tozze di quella mano incastrarsi tra la pelle liscia e diafana delle sue guance talmente era forte la presa con cui l’uomo lo teneva.  
  
Con mani leggermente tremanti, il ragazzo afferrò il braccio dell’altro e si dimenò con l’intento di liberarsi da quella morsa ferrea. I suoi tentativi vennero annullati quando l’uomo intensificò la stretta quasi volesse staccargli la mascella. Con un mezzo ghigno stampato sulle labbra, l’istruttore si avvicinò pericolosamente al volto del più piccolo per poterlo osservare direttamente nelle iridi cobalto. Ciel avvertiva un nauseabondo odore di alcool misto al puzzo di tabacco bruciato delle sigarette che il più grande era abituato a fumare costantemente.  
  
«Stammi bene a sentire, _piccolo_ _Lord_. Della grande famiglia Phantomhive ti resta solo il nome, niente più. Non sei un Alpha, sei stato cresciuto come tale solo perché tuo padre è stato ben attento nel corrompere i dottori che ti hanno fatto nascere. Il tuo odore da Omega si sente lontano chilometri, è inutile che continui ad atteggiarti da superiore. _Sei solo feccia_. Nemmeno tuo padre, il grande Vincent Phantomhive, è riuscito a tenerti nascosto tanto a lungo. Rassegnati e vedi di comportanti come si deve.»  
  
Detto ciò, l’uomo lasciò la mascella di Ciel con uno strattone poco gentile che fece finire il ragazzo dritto sul pavimento duro e sporco della stanza. Solo quando la porta venne nuovamente richiusa il giovane si alzò per sferrarvi contro un calcio, carico di rabbia repressa. Sapeva che le parole di quel viscido istruttore erano vere e questo gli faceva male più di ogni altra cosa. Era a conoscenza di come erano andate le cose il giorno in cui due guardie piombarono in casa sua e lo trascinarono in quella topaia. Il padre, preso dai festeggiamenti per la chiusura di un grosso affare e sotto l’effetto di fiumi d’alcool, si era lasciato sfuggire che il figlio era un Omega e non un Alpha, come aveva fatto credere a tutti per quegli anni. Aveva inoltre rivelato che gli era costato parecchio far mantenere il segreto ai dottori che avevano assistito la moglie durante il parto. Inutile dire che lo stupore era stato generale e che qualcuno, a cui il casato Phantomhive andava poco a genio, aveva colto l’occasione per spifferare tutto ai piani _superiori_. Era raro che da una coppia con un dominante Alpha potessero nascere figli Omega, quando ciò avveniva il piccolo veniva portato via dalla famiglia per essere allevato nel centro dove adesso si trovava Ciel, per far si che crescesse con la giusta _istruzione_. E non importava se quel bambino fosse _speciale_ , veniva trattato esattamente allo stesso modo di tutti gli altri occupanti della struttura. L’unica cosa che differenziava un semplice Omega da uno nato in particolari circostanze era il momento in cui venivano ceduti agli Alpha. Gli venivano consegnati abiti più adatti, quasi nuovi, senza buchi ad adornare il tessuto qua e là, che servivano a metterli più in evidenza, come fossero un oggetto raro importato da chissà quale paese straniero. E poi, ovviamente, vi era la differenza di odore che rispetto ad un normale Omega era più accentuato, così come era diverso il sapore del loro sangue.  
  
Con ancora un moto di rabbia a scuotergli le membra, Ciel si diresse a passo di carica verso il malandato armadio a cui mancava un pomello e dove diverse tarme avevano più che banchettato lasciando grandi buchi come decoro. Lo osservò con disgusto prima di aprirne l’anta – dalla quale uscirono diverse farfalline e residui di polvere accumulata – e osservarne il povero contenuto. Appese alle grucce presenti all’interno se ne stavano due _divise_ differenti: una era logora, piena di rattoppi a nascondere i buchi e gli strappi, ingiallita dal tempo; l’altra era bianca, un po’ ingrigita in alcuni punti, ma sempre più nuova della gemella che pendeva accanto a lei. Il ragazzo le studiò un attimo e storse il fine naso di fronte a quei _vestiti_ che sembravano più degli stracci da poveracci. Con un gesto secco chiuse nuovamente l’anta facendo salire nell’aria un altro sbuffo di pulviscolo, si sedette sul duro materasso ed incrociò braccia e gambe. Non avrebbe mai indossato quella roba, lui, che era stato abituato a portare abiti di alta classe e di prima fattura, non avrebbe mai indossato niente di così indecoroso solo per essere presentabile agli occhi della parte di popolazione più importante della città. Preferiva affrontare la visita degli Alpha con gli stessi, pregiati vestiti con cui era stato chiuso lì dentro solo tre giorni prima. Era stato ben attento a non sporcarli durante i pranzi e a non farli impolverare eccessivamente stando a contatto con la mobilia lurida di quella stanza. Secondo il suo modesto parere, quei vestiti andavano più che bene.  
  
Non erano passati che dieci minuti da quando l’istruttore si era chiuso la porta alle spalle che, ad un tratto, questi fece di nuovo irruzione nella stanza, osservando l’ambiente in cerca della figura minuta di Ciel. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, un grugnito lasciò le sue labbra alla vista del vestiario del ragazzo. Come un toro in carica entrò nella piccola camera, afferrò il giovane per il colletto della fine camicia che indossava e gli sferrò un altro schiaffo talmente forte che lo schiocco riecheggiò tra quelle quattro mura. Ciel non fiatò, accusò il colpo in categorico silenzio e continuò a fronteggiare l’uomo anche mentre questi gli urlava contro.  
  
«Sei sordo o cosa?! Ti avevo detto di cambiarti in vista dell’arrivo dei nostri ospiti e tu cosa fai? Osi disobbedirmi! Ficcatelo bene in testa, _Conte dei miei stivali_ , qui dentro non vali niente. Sei solo _carne da macello_ , proprio come tutti gli altri. Ora, dato che sembra tu non sia capace a cambiarti gli abiti da solo, ci penso io a te.» Un sorriso vagamente perverso accompagnò le parole dell’istruttore che, in un attimo, spinse Ciel a sdraiarsi sul letto mentre lo teneva fermo con il suo peso. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso e spaventato, si aspettava di tutto da quell’uomo, ma non di certo un comportamento del genere.  
  
«Lasciami, lurido maiale!» Urlò mentre scalciava e spintonava il corpo del più grande per levarselo di dosso.  
  
L’istruttore, in risposta alle proteste del ragazzo, gli bloccò i polsi con una morsa ferrea sopra la testa mentre con l’altra mano libera vagò sul suo petto alla ricerca del primo bottone. Ciel tremò di disgusto e terrore, nelle iridi dell’uomo si leggeva più che bene quali fossero le sue malsane intenzioni. Quando arrivò a sbottonargli il secondo bottone, la Provvidenza volle entrare in aiuto del ragazzo che ormai aveva preso a dimenarsi con più impeto di fronte alle labbra dell’istruttore che tentavano di posarsi sul suo candido collo. La porta della stanza si aprì per la terza volta nel giro di pochi minuti e un altro uomo, più alto e austero rispetto a quello che gravava sul gracile corpo di Ciel, entrò osservando perplesso la scena che aveva davanti.  
  
«Che sta succedendo qua dentro? I nostri ospiti sono giù che aspettano già da un po’. Phantomhive, ricomponiti e sbrigati a raggiungere tutti gli altri di sotto. Ormai non c’è più tempo per cambiarsi, vai così come sei. Tu, invece, seguimi. Dobbiamo monitorare la situazione.» Disse rivolgendosi prima al ragazzo e poi al collega con voce ferma, senza dare troppo peso a ciò che stava per accadere dentro quella stanza.  
  
Con uno sbuffo seccato, l’istruttore si alzò dal letto e seguì l’altro uomo fuori da quel luogo, scoccando un’occhiata furente a Ciel che si richiudeva velocemente i due bottoni, con un piccolo ghigno vittorioso sulla faccia.  
  
Quando la porta venne nuovamente chiusa, il ragazzo scese dal materasso e si diresse molto svogliatamente verso una seconda, logora superficie di legno che fiancheggiava la scrivania lungo la parete sinistra della stanza. L’aprì, producendo un sinistro cigolio, ed entrò in quello che una volta doveva essere uno splendido bagno. Un gabinetto ingiallito e senza tavoletta, un lavandino sporco e dai pomelli arrugginiti, una doccia senza tendina e uno specchio rotto in più punti gli diedero il benvenuto. Con passo lento e pesante si trascinò fino davanti al lavandino e girò il pomello dell’acqua fredda con l’intento di sciacquarsi un po’ il viso. Dal rubinetto uscì un liquido giallastro, segno che le tubature erano rimaste inutilizzate per parecchio tempo, cosa che portò Ciel a mettere da parte l’idea di darsi una veloce rinfrescata. Con una smorfia di disgusto stampata sulle labbra, si alzò in punta di piedi per arrivare a specchiarsi sulla superficie riflettente che se ne stava sospesa – e rotta in più punti – sopra il lavandino. Dato che non era stato in grado di sciacquarsi la faccia avrebbe almeno provato a darsi un contegno sistemando i ciuffi ribelli che si erano alzati dopo essere stato aggredito dall’istruttore. Le varie sezioni dello specchio, però, mandavano indietro la sua immagine ripetuta più volte o in modo distorto, rendendo davvero difficile potersi osservare e sistemare. Alla fine, trovato uno spicchio abbastanza grande di quella superficie, Ciel si ravvivò i capelli color antracite passandovi in mezzo le sinuose dita, giusto per non scendere di sotto con l’aspetto di chi si è appena alzato dal letto.  
  
Finito il suo operato, il ragazzo ritornò in stanza per poi lasciarsela alle spalle subito dopo, diretto ai piani inferiori dove un gruppo di Alpha stava aspettando il suo arrivo così da poter scegliere un proprio Omega tra quelli presenti in tutta la struttura. Storse il fine naso al solo pensiero che, se mai fosse stato scelto, avrebbe finito con il passare il resto della sua vita a _servire_ una di quelle famiglie. Quella situazione non faceva proprio al caso suo, lui che era stato cresciuto per essere servito e riverito, non il contrario.  
  
In assoluto silenzio, percorse il lugubre corridoio dell’istituto. I suoi passi rimbombavano tra quelle mura sporche e logore, di un azzurro sbiadito, illuminate ad intermittenza dalle poche lampade ancora funzionanti. Era il degrado di tutto il quartiere, quella struttura così grande e abbandonata a sé stessa. Arrivato in cima alla lunga scala che conduceva al pian terreno, osservò i gradini sui quali spiccavano parecchie crepe e cominciò a scendere, stando ben attento a non mettere il piede su qualche pezzo mancante finendo così con il rotolare giù per tutta la rampa. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di arrivare alla fine della scala che una mano lo afferrò dai capelli antracite per trascinarlo verso un’ampia porta di legno, vecchia e dalla vernice scorticata.  
  
«Oh, finalmente ci siamo decisi a scendere eh, _piccolo Lord_? Questa tua testardaggine e sfacciataggine verranno presto messe a tacere, fidati. Se non sarà un Alpha a metterti in riga lo farò io stesso.» Ringhiò una voce che Ciel riconobbe come quella dell’istruttore rozzo e puzzolente che lo aveva aggredito pochi minuti prima.  
  
Stringendo i denti per non lasciarsi scappare nemmeno un gemito ad ogni capello strappato da quella presa ferrea, si fece trascinare placidamente verso l’enorme salone presente dietro la grande porta. A differenza di tutto il resto, quella stanza era più curata e tirata a lucido. Un sontuoso lampadario di cristallo pendeva al centro diffondendo una luce calda e soffusa, arazzi rappresentanti combattimenti e vecchie figure importanti facevano bella mostra di sé appesi alle pareti gialle – non una crepa osava deturpare quelle mura – e diversi tappeti orientali tappezzavano il pavimento in diversi punti. Tutto, all’interno di quel salone, era stato disposto in modo da dare un caloroso benvenuto alle importanti figure che se ne stavano lì dentro a discutere degli Omega appena scelti o ancora da decidere, quasi come se questi ultimi fossero stati oggetti e non persone come loro.  
  
Ciel fece il suo “trionfale” ingresso quando l’uomo che lo teneva saldo per i capelli lo scaraventò dentro il salone, facendolo inciampare sul bordo di un tappeto con il risultato di farlo arrivare dritto con la faccia contro il tessuto ruvido. Si sentiva umiliato, il ragazzo, se avesse avuto l’autorità che gli era appartenuta fino a pochi giorni prima avrebbe fatto arrestare quel lurido verme. Si tirò goffamente a sedere, le dita a strofinare leggermente la guancia che aveva strusciato contro i rigami del tappeto e gli occhi cobalto carichi d’odio puntati contro l’istruttore che lo guardava con un ghigno malevolo sulle labbra. Mentre se ne stava ancora seduto per terra a scambiarsi occhiate di fuoco con l’uomo, una mano diafana e dalle lunghe dita affusolate fece irruzione nella sua visuale. La osservò un attimo prima di spostare lo sguardo per vedere a chi appartenesse l’arto che se ne stava proteso verso di lui, in un gesto di aiuto. Due magnetici occhi color rubino, contornati da lunghi ciuffi di capelli neri che parevano seta, lo stavano scrutando attentamente, studiando ogni suo più piccolo comportamento. Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale, si sentiva esposto sotto quelle iridi che sembravano leggerlo fin nel profondo.  
  
«Serve una mano?» Chiese infine, con un sorriso serafico sulle labbra, l’uomo dagli occhi rossi.  
  
Ciel rimase ancora qualche secondo ad osservare prima il viso fine dell’altro e poi la mano tesa verso di lui per poi, con un gesto brusco, allontanarla da sé, stizzito e contrariato.  
  
«Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno.» Rispose austero, puntando entrambe le iridi azzurre sul volto leggermente sorpreso del più grande.  
  
In quell’esatto momento, nel grande salone scese un silenzio quasi tombale. Tutti i presenti avevano assistito a quella scena ed erano rimasti a bocca aperta di fronte alla sfacciataggine di quel piccolo Omega. Non era mai successa una cosa del genere in tutti gli anni in cui era nata quella struttura, appositamente creata per _addestrare_ quella parte di popolazione sin dalla giovane età.  
  
L’istruttore, che era rimasto sconvolto come gli altri, si riprese e si diresse verso il ragazzo con un’espressione maligna sul viso. Arrivato in prossimità del più giovane, gli sferrò un calcio dritto tra le costole, cosa che portò Ciel a piegarsi in due e gemere sommessamente per il dolore che si stava sprigionando dal punto in cui la punta della scarpa l’aveva colpito. L’uomo stava per accanirsi nuovamente contro il corpo esile del ragazzo quando venne improvvisamente bloccato dalla presa ferrea di qualcuno. Si girò per fronteggiare lo stolto che aveva osato fermarlo e, quando incontrò due iridi scarlatte che lo osservavano gelide, perse ogni forza ed indietreggiò cautamente.  
  
«Non voglio che si alzi anche solo un altro dito su questo corpo. Ho deciso che, da oggi in poi, questo Omega _servirà_ la mia famiglia.» Disse freddamente l’uomo dai capelli corvini sotto lo sguardo incredulo dell’istruttore e di Ciel stesso.  
  
«Ma… Signor Michaelis, è proprio sicuro di questa scelta? Come vede questo Omega non rispetta i nostri canoni di _educazione_.»  
  
«Sono sicurissimo. Ed è proprio perché non è come tutti gli altri che voglio questo ragazzo con me.» Concluse continuando ad osservare Ciel con un sorriso mellifluo dipinto sulle labbra fini.  



	2. Benvenuto a Villa Michaelis

#  _2\. Benvenuto a Villa Michaelis_

  
Le case scorrevano lentamente, una dietro l’altra, attraverso il finestrino chiuso e decorato da gocce di pioggia della carrozza in movimento sulla quale si trovava Ciel. Si era appena lasciato la decadente struttura alle spalle ed ora percorreva le strade dei bassifondi di Londra seduto comodamente nella vettura dell’Alpha dagli occhi rubino che l’aveva scelto. Se da una parte gli era grato per averlo portato via da quel buco lurido, dall’altra fremeva di fronte all’enorme incognita che sarebbe stata la sua vita da quel momento. Non sapeva bene quali fossero esattamente i compiti di un Omega, la sua famiglia gliene aveva sempre parlato poco. In casa sua, oltre la madre, non vi era nessun’altro appartenente a quella casta. I servi stessi erano tutti semplici e banali Beta, utili solo alle attività domestiche. Il padre gli aveva sempre detto che, quando fosse arrivato il momento, anche lui avrebbe dovuto scegliere un Omega da avere al proprio fianco, indirizzandolo costantemente a scegliere una graziosa fanciulla che avrebbe assicurato un’adeguata progenie al casato Phantomhive. Quindi, in sostanza, ciò che sapeva riguardo quella parte di popolazione era che serviva a garantire una numerosa discendenza alle famiglie Alpha. E allora perché lui era stato scelto da quest’uomo? Si aspettava fosse stata una donna a mettere gli occhi su di lui, non quel damerino dai capelli neri e le iridi dello stesso colore della passione che ora erano intente a scrutarlo.

«Non ti ho ancora chiesto come ti chiami.» Proferì ad un certo punto il più grande rompendo il silenzio che albergava nell’abitacolo.

Ciel sussultò appena sentendo quella voce bassa e suadente porgli la domanda, ma non distolse lo sguardo dalle case che ora prendevano a diventare sempre più curate e meno abbandonate a sé stesse. Perse alcuni secondi ad osservare la vita di quelli che riconobbe come Beta – intenti a gestire i loro piccoli negozi pur con la pioggia battente – prima di decidersi a dare una risposta a quel quesito.

«Ciel Phantomhive.» Disse solamente, gli occhi fissi in un punto imprecisato del panorama.

Si ostinava a non voler guardare le iridi dell’altro, gli incutevano un certo _timore_ , e avrebbe anche fatto a meno di rivelare la sua identità. Era certo che, dopo l’accaduto, il suo cognome e quello del suo intero casato fosse sulle bocche di tutti gli Alpha presenti in città. Ma, dopotutto, lui era stato cresciuto con un certo tipo di educazione e _mai_ avrebbe mancato di rispetto a qualcuno più grande di lui.

«Phantomhive, eh? Avrei dovuto capirlo dai tuoi abiti e dagli ammonimenti di quell’istruttore che eri il figlio del famoso Vincent.» Lo sentì rispondere con una mezza risata ad incrinagli la voce.

Ciel strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia esili che spuntavano da sotto un paio di pregiati pantaloni corti, lo irritava il tono quasi derisorio che aveva assunto l’altro di fronte a quella rivelazione, e si decise a fronteggiarlo puntando le sue iridi color del cielo sul viso diafano che aveva davanti. Lo trovò intento a studiarlo; le gambe accavallate, il gomito puntellato sul ginocchio per fare da leva al mento che se ne stava poggiato sul palmo della mano e un sorriso obliquo disegnato sulle labbra. Gli occhi rosso carminio lo osservavano attenti e un brivido percorse tutto il corpo del giovane ragazzo. Distolse prontamente lo sguardo per puntarlo di nuovo sul paesaggio, gli faceva uno strano effetto perdersi in quelle iridi profonde.

«Sebastian Michaelis.» Lo sentì pronunciare improvvisamente «Io sono Sebastian Michaelis, da oggi tuo Alpha. Sai cosa significa questo?»

«No e non voglio saperlo.» Rispose Ciel continuando ad ammirare i grandi caseggiati che ora erano più simili a regge, segno che erano arrivati nel quartiere più importante ed influente di Londra.

Il ragazzo non si accorse del sorriso quasi malizioso che si era formato sul viso dell’altro a quella risposta e ciò che ne seguì dopo avvenne in un attimo: Sebastian gli afferrò il polso, che se ne stava ancora poggiato sul piccolo ginocchio, e lo strattonò improvvisamente. Spalancò gli occhi di fronte a quel gesto e, prima che potesse anche solo protestare, si ritrovò cavalcioni sulle gambe dell’altro.

«Per quanto mi possa piacere questo tuo atteggiamento quasi ribelle, tu sei un Omega e da tale non puoi rivolgerti al tuo _padrone_ con quel tono. Devi servirmi, riverirmi e _obbedirmi_ , Ciel.» Sussurrò il più grande dritto contro l’orecchio del giovane che teneva sulle ginocchia.

Ciel rabbrividì sentendo il fiato lambirgli la pelle di quel punto così sensibile e, ripresosi dalla sorpresa, puntellò le mani sul petto di Sebastian con l’intento di allontanarsi immediatamente da quel contatto.

«Io non farò niente di tutto questo! Non sono venuto al mondo per servire gli altri, sono gli altri che devono servire me.» Disse a denti stretti continuando a spingere il corvino lontano da sé.

Quest’ultimo, con un sorriso mellifluo, gli bloccò prontamente i polsi dietro la schiena tenendoli ben saldi e gli si avvicinò nuovamente all’orecchio. Vi soffiò sopra altro alito caldo prima di scendere, lentamente, sulla pelle scoperta del collo, tracciando con il naso un linea invisibile fino all’incavo della spalla. Lì si fermò, il viso nascosto in quel punto, ed annusò a fondo l’odore particolare che rilasciava la cute del più piccolo. Il profumo emanato dagli Omega era, di per sé, qualcosa di inebriante per gli Alpha, ma quello di Ciel era ancora più accentuato e quasi speziato, cosa che stava portando Sebastian a perdere la sua compostezza. Strofinò ancora una volta il naso in quel punto erogeno, in cui l’odore era più forte, prima di posarvi direttamente le labbra, un contatto leggero come lo sfiorare di una piuma ma che fece irrigidire Ciel, inizialmente intento a dimenarsi per scappare dalle grinfie del più grande.

«Avrei voluto aspettare finché non fossimo arrivati a casa, ma _non ce la faccio_.» Sussurrò il corvino continuando ad assaggiare la pelle del ragazzo con baci e leggere lappate.

Il più piccolo tornò a divincolarsi di fronte quelle parole. Non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse in mente l’Alpha, ma aveva come il presentimento che non fosse niente di buono o _casto_. Strattonò forte i polsi con l’intento di liberarsi e magari di sferrare un colpo al viso diafano e perfetto dell’uomo che lo teneva in pugno. I suoi tentativi di fuga, però, andarono miseramente in fumo, Sebastian era decisamente più forte di lui. Il corvino sogghignò appena di fronte alla forza di volontà del _suo_ Omega, lo capì sin dal primo attimo che non sarebbe stato come tutti gli altri e la cosa lo aveva intrigato. Aveva visto in quegli occhi cobalto una sfida da cogliere e non se la sarebbe fatta scappare. Continuò ad assaporare la pelle del giovane ancora qualche attimo, godendosi i deboli tentativi di ribellione e le imprecazioni che venivano ringhiate a denti stretti, poi capì che quel contatto superficiale non bastava. Voleva _assaggiarlo_ come si deve. Aumentò la presa sui polsi di Ciel e, in un attimo, affondò i canini – leggermente più lunghi del normale – in quella pelle liscia ed invitante. Subito il sapore del sangue invase il suo palato e un gemito lasciò le labbra, spalancate per la sorpresa, del ragazzo.

Non era doloroso, quel morso, al contrario stava rilasciando nel corpo di Ciel una miriade di sensazioni diverse. Un formicolio piacevole prese a serpeggiare su e giù per la sua colonna vertebrale, un calore quasi soffocante lo stava divorando da capo a piedi per poi andarsi a concentrare in un unico punto del suo corpo. Era imbarazzante da ammettere, ma una timida erezione si stava risvegliando all’interno della sua biancheria. Non era la prima volta che riceveva un morso e che il suo corpo reagiva in quel modo di fronte al contatto, ma allora era stato diverso. Aveva poco più di sei anni e stava giocando con sua cugina Elizabeth quando quest’ultima, attratta da un odore particolarmente forte proveniente proprio da lui, gli si era avventata contro mordendolo su di una guancia. Inutile dire che la reazione fu immediata; un’eccitazione sconosciuta per un bambino di sei anni si era impossessata del suo corpo facendolo sentire strano ed impaurito. Dopo quell’avvenimento evitò Elizabeth per diversi mesi e quando essa andava a fargli visita doveva prima ingurgitare una strana pillolina blu.

Sebastian affondò ancora più in profondità i canini su quel collo esile facendo scappare un gemito dalle labbra rosee di Ciel che, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto morire. Era imbarazzante ritrovarsi un’ormai vistosa erezione tra le gambe e gemere per le attenzioni di un uomo. Si lasciò sfuggire un altro ansimo quando il corvino gli lasciò i polsi per stringerlo possessivamente contro di sé, una mano infilata tra i suoi capelli antracite per tenerlo fermo. Il piacere lo stava inebriando, gli occhi gli erano diventati lucidi e la vista si era offuscata. Si morse violentemente il labbro inferiore quando, ormai al limite, raggiunse l’orgasmo senza nemmeno sfiorarsi. Fu in quell’esatto momento che Sebastian si scostò dal suo collo, raccogliendo con la lingua le ultime stille di sangue che uscivano lì dove i denti erano entrati più a fondo. Ciel si sentiva esausto, come se quell’uomo, insieme al sangue, gli avesse prosciugato anche la linfa vitale. Con le palpebre socchiuse ed il fiatone, guardò il corvino che ricambiò lo sguardo mentre passava la lingua sulle sue labbra, intento a rimuovere anche gli ultimi residui di quel liquido rosso e denso.

« _Delizioso_.» Fu l’unico commento che uscì, serafico, dalla bocca del più grande.

Il ragazzo avvampò nuovamente di fronte quell’unica parola e il serpente infido della rabbia prese a smuoversi dentro di sé. Come aveva osato, quell’uomo, approfittarsi di lui? Strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e, preso da un improvviso impulso, alzò il braccio destro con l’intento di colpire Sebastian. Tuttavia, l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu afflosciarsi sulla sua spalla, debole ed indifeso. Il corvino ridacchiò di fronte quella scenetta, cosa che portò Ciel a nascondere ancora di più il viso nel tessuto della giacca nera che indossava l’altro. Si sentiva umiliato e, come se ciò non bastasse, ad aumentare il tutto vi era la sensazione di sporco che gli davano i suoi indumenti inferiori, umidi lì dove si era riversato il suo _piacere_. Imbarazzato, provò a stringere le gambe e portò entrambe le mani a celare il punto che sapeva essere _decorato_ da una chiazza scura. Il gesto non passò inosservato agli occhi attenti di Sebastian che, dopo averlo scostato da sé, gli afferrò i polsi per allontanarli ed osservare compiaciuto l’effetto che il suo morso aveva avuto sull’Omega.

«Vedo che siamo piuttosto _sensibili_.» Disse con un tono malizioso, tenendo il mento del più piccolo tra le dita così da poterlo guardare dritto nelle iridi azzurre «Non immagini nemmeno quanta voglia abbia di ripetere l’esperienza, ma siamo quasi arrivati alla meta e non voglio _consumarti_ ancor prima di aver conosciuto anche _mio fratello_.» Concluse infine.

A quelle parole, Ciel spalancò le palpebre e sentì un brivido gelido percorrergli la spina dorsale. Aveva capito bene? Non c’era un solo Michaelis ma bensì due? Sentiva che non avrebbe avuto vita facile.

«Ora tieni, mangia questo e sistemati. Tra pochi isolati arriveremo a casa mia.» Proferì Sebastian infilando tra le labbra dell’altro un piccolo quadratino scuro, dal sapore dolciastro.

Il ragazzo capì immediatamente che ciò che aveva in bocca altro non era che semplice cioccolato, solo con un sapore diverso. Era leggermente speziato e dal retrogusto quasi amarognolo. Non aveva mai assaggiato niente del genere, ma la cosa che lo sorprese maggiormente fu che più scioglieva quel dolciume sulla lingua e più sentiva le forze tornargli in corpo. Quando l’ebbe consumato del tutto, tornò a fronteggiare il corvino che lo guardava con un sorriso affabile a tagliargli il viso. In un attimo, tutta la grinta che aveva perso in precedenza tornò ad impossessarsi di lui e, in uno scatto, si avventò sull’altro con l’intento di schiaffeggiarlo. Gli avrebbe fatto vedere cosa significava prendersi gioco di lui.

Tuttavia, Sebastian aveva previsto quale sarebbe stato il comportamento dell’Omega e, prima che un potente schiaffo potesse calare sulla sua guancia, agguantò i polsi di Ciel strattonandoli verso l’alto. Facendo così, si ritrovò il piccolo e delicato viso – deformato da una smorfia di pura rabbia – a pochi centimetri dal suo. Una voglia irrefrenabile di baciare quelle labbra rosee e segnate lì dove il ragazzo aveva affondato i denti per reprimere gli ansimi si impossessò violentemente di lui. Era curioso di sapere quale gusto avessero quei due boccioli, ma lo sguardo dardeggiante dell’altro aveva avuto il potere di bloccarlo sul posto. Pur essendo un sottomesso, gli atteggiamenti di Ciel erano austeri e autoritari, da Alpha. Sebastian moriva dal desiderio di piegare quell’esile corpo ai suoi voleri, di fargli capire chi era effettivamente a comandare, ma lo avrebbe fatto con calma, gustandosi ogni attimo. Sarebbe stato più divertente così.

«Tu, _dannato_! Come hai osato toccarmi, brutto pervertito! E poi, cosa c’era in quel pezzo di cioccolato? Mi hai forse drogato?» Le parole uscirono dalla bocca del più piccolo con rabbia, i perfetti denti bianchi stretti tra loro ad accentuare ancora di più il sentimento che serpeggiava in quell’esile corpo.

Il corvino strinse entrambi i polsi di Ciel con una sola mano mentre con l’altra scese in una leggera carezza sulla guancia sinistra tinta di un tenue porpora, deliziandosi della morbidezza che aveva quella pelle, per poi continuare fino a fermarsi alla base del collo, lì dove attimi prima aveva affondato i suoi canini.

«No, non ti ho drogato. È un particolare tipo di cioccolato che permette all’Omega di tornare subito in forze e, in più, velocizza il tempo di cicatrizzazione. Constata tu stesso.» Spiegò cordialmente lasciando andare gli arti che ancora teneva stretti in aria.

Ciel portò subito una mano a scacciare quella dell’altro e tastò con i polpastrelli il punto incriminato. La pelle sotto le sue dita era straordinariamente liscia, nessuna traccia delle arcate dentarie dell’Alpha. Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, e fissò Sebastian che ricambiava con il solito sorriso mellifluo sulle labbra. Continuava a capircene sempre meno, non era abituato a questo genere di cose così estranee al mondo in cui era stato cresciuto.

Improvvisamente, la carrozza sulla quale stavano viaggiando si fermò con un leggero stridio di ruote. Il ragazzo tornò velocemente in sé e si discosto dal più grande, scendendo dalle sue lunghe gambe per sedersi nuovamente sul sedile di uno scuro bordeaux. Non sia mai che, aperta la portiera, qualcuno lo vedesse in atteggiamenti tanto _intimi_ con un altro uomo. Il conducente della vettura, chiuso nel suo lungo impermeabile grigio fumo per combattere la pioggia battente, aprì lo sportello ed aspettò che i due giovani uscissero dall’abitacolo; un grande ombrello nero li attendeva aperto, il manico di legno stretto dalle dita dell’uomo in attesa. Li scortò fino ad un grande cancello di ferro battuto, sorretto da alte mura che racchiudevano una maestosa villa, e lì Ciel si arrestò. La consapevolezza che, varcate quelle porte, la sua vita avrebbe preso un’altra strada da quella che gli avevano sempre prefissato lo colpì in pieno, accelerandogli il respiro e mandandolo nel panico. Sapeva che, una volta entrato lì, non ne sarebbe più uscito. Magari non aveva chissà quali conoscenze sugli Omega, ma era consapevole che, diventando _proprietà_ di un Alpha, non avrebbe più avuto libertà di scelta. Deglutì a vuoto, mandando giù il grosso nodo che gli si era formato in gola e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Guardò l’ampia schiena dell’uomo davanti a lui, intento ad inserire la chiave nella serratura del cancello, ed un’idea prese a formarsi dentro la sua testa. Anche se quella era la vita che il Destino aveva in serbo per lui non voleva per forza significare che avrebbe dovuto accettare tutto silenziosamente. In fondo era pur sempre un Phantomhive, conosciuto per la sua fierezza e determinazione. Se quel Michaelis pensava di fare di lui un Omega _obbediente_ e _ligio al dovere_ , si sbagliava di grosso. Un sorriso quasi beffardo si disegnò sulle sue labbra fini mentre osservava di sottecchi il più grande in piedi al suo fianco. Quest’ultimo, una volta girata la chiave nella toppa, allungò una mano diafana per spingere l’anta di ferro che si spostò producendo un sinistro cigolio. Spalancato il portone, tornò a fissare Ciel con aria maliziosa e, posato il palmo sulla sua schiena esile, lo invitò ad entrare, celando lo stesso sorriso beffardo che aveva prima albergato sulla bocca dell’altro.

«Ti do il benvenuto a Villa Michaelis.»   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Adesso mi appartieni

#  _3\. Adesso mi appartieni_

  
Un grande e verde giardino, ben curato e dagli alberi rigogliosi, diede il benvenuto a Ciel. La pioggia che continuava a cadere imperterrita e il cielo cupo e grigio non permettevano di godere appieno della bellezza di quel luogo. Varie pozzanghere si erano formate lì dove il terreno era leggermente irregolare rispetto al resto, rendendo il terriccio un’informe poltiglia di fango. Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo saettarono da una piantagione all’altra, ammirandone i frutti ancora acerbi che pendevano dai rami. Anche a casa sua vi era un giardino simile, quando era piccolo amava starsene sotto uno dei grandi alberi a leggere i suoi amati libri o andava a nascondersi dietro uno dei tanti cespugli quando combinava qualche marachella, ma non ricordava di averlo mai visto in fiore o con così tanti frutti fra le folte fronde. Forse perché il giardiniere che avevano in famiglia era un giovane Beta alle prime armi che aveva sempre combinato più casini che altro.  
  
A padroneggiare quell’immenso cortile, proprio di fronte a lui, si stagliava un’imponente caseggiato dalle mura chiare e grandi finestre che permettevano alla luce solare di entrare all’interno. Balconi dai parapetti di pietra scura e dai cornicioni finemente lavorati in rampicanti e boccioli di rosa spuntavano lì dove, ne era certo, erano ubicate le stanze principali. Rimase ad osservare il tutto quasi estasiato, solo l’esterno faceva capire quanto prestigiosa dovesse essere la famiglia che vi abitava dentro. Se non fosse perché quella dimora sarebbe diventata la sua _prigione_ l’avrebbe considerata di una bellezza singolare.  
  
A riportarlo al presente ci pensò la mano di Sebastian che si era posata leggera all’altezza dell’osso sacro, spingendolo appena per spronarlo ad andare avanti. Esitante, mosse le esili gambe stando ben attento a non finire con i piedi dritto dentro qualche pozzanghera scura. Attraversarono quei pochi metri che dividevano il cancello dai gradini di ingresso quasi con una lentezza estenuante. O almeno era così che Ciel percepiva il tempo. Sembrava che tutto si muovesse a rallentatore e più la porta di legno lucido si avvicinava, più lui avvertiva brividi – di freddo e non – percorrergli tutto il corpo. Ancora alcuni passi e si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle la vita che aveva sempre conosciuto, iniziandone una nuova e dai contorni incerti.  
  
Il corvino toccò con le dita affusolate il bottoncino in ottone del campanello e un suono trillante si diffuse per tutto il casato. Subito, un maggiordomo ben vestito e dai comportamenti servili aprì la porta dando il benvenuto al suo padrone, inchinandosi appena in segno di rispetto. Attraversarono l’ingresso congedando il cocchiere e richiudendosi, subito dopo, la pesante anta alle spalle. Un piacevole tepore avvolse il corpo di Ciel e un leggero sospiro di apprezzamento lasciò le sue labbra. In fondo indossava ancora la leggera camicia e i pantaloncini corti con cui era stato portato via da casa sua. Dietro di lui sentì Sebastian scambiare poche parole con il servitore per poi togliere il soprabito e appenderlo all’attaccapanni. Lo osservò di sottecchi; non aveva ancora ben capito quanti anni avesse, ma il fisico asciutto e prestante poteva appartenere solo a qualcuno poco più grande di lui. I pregiati pantaloni neri che indossava andavano a fasciargli perfettamente le gambe muscolose, la camicia bianca dalle maniche lunghe si posava leggera sulle spalle mettendone in risalto la grandezza, la cravatta grigio fumo legata attorno al collo gli conferiva un atteggiamento più maturo di quello che sembrava.  
  
«Hai finito di mangiarmi con gli occhi?» Lo schernì divertito il corvino.  
  
Il ragazzo avvampò e tornò ad osservare dritto davanti a sé, uno sbuffo seccato lasciò le sue labbra nel pronunciare “ _E chi ti stava guardando_ ” cercando di negare l’ovvia evidenza.  
  
Sebastian sorrise divertito di fronte all’atteggiamento dell’Omega e, posandogli leggero la mano alla base della schiena, lo sospinse per accompagnarlo all’interno della sfarzosa hall. Quadri pregiati, lucernari dalle ampolle in vetro lucido, muri alti decorati da bassorilievi intrecciati e due rampe di scale che conducevano ai piani superiori lo accolsero. Ebbe giusto il tempo di ammirarne la semplice eleganza, poi venne spronato a camminare verso un’imponente porta di legno posta al di sotto del pianerottolo formato dall’unione delle due rampe. Sebastian posò la mano dalle lunghe dita sulla maniglia dorata e l’abbasso per permettere il loro ingresso in quello che era un grande e sfarzoso soggiorno. L’ambiente era illuminato a giorno dalle vetrate che davano sul giardino, i muri erano color panna, decorati qua e là da alte colonne e bassorilievi dai motivi tribali dorati, un grande lampadario di cristallo pendeva al centro della stanza, rilucendo di arcobaleno quando il tremolare leggero delle candele rifletteva sulla superficie sfaccettata, un maestoso camino in pietra grezza era acceso e scoppiettava di fronte a due poltrone di velluto bordeaux. Da una delle due, l’ombra di una figura seduta si stagliava sul pavimento tirato a lucido e, proprio da quel punto, si levò una voce bassa e profonda al loro ingresso.  
  
«Ben tornato, Sebastian. Hai fatto presto.»  
  
«Si, fratello. La mia ricerca è stata più veloce del previsto.» Disse in risposta il corvino guardando languidamente il ragazzo che aveva accanto.  
  
«Hai trovato quello di cui avevi bisogno?» La domanda era stata pronunciata con tono disinteressato, come se quei quesiti fossero posti per pura formalità.  
  
«Diciamo di si.»  
  
« _Diciamo?_ »  
  
Una mano dalle dita affusolate si sporse oltre il bracciolo della poltrona per poter posare un calice pieno di liquido rosso sul tavolino lì vicino e la figura, che fino ad allora era rimasta seduta, si alzò mostrandosi in tutta la sua fierezza. Un altro uomo dai capelli neri come la notte, un paio di occhiali dalla fine montatura a contornare due iridi di oro fuso, il viso dalla pelle diafana e un’espressione austera dipinta sopra si voltò ad osservarli. Gli occhi saettarono dalla figura del fratello a quella dell’esile Omega che ricambiava lo sguardo quasi con sfida. Alzò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò loro fino ad arrivare a pochi passi da Ciel. Lo guardò attentamente con aria altezzosa, studiandolo da cima a fondo.  
  
«E questo scricciolo sarebbe il tuo Omega? Nostra madre non sarà per niente contenta. Aveva in mente ben altro per te.» Disse incrociando le braccia al petto e girando attorno al ragazzo, come se stesse valutando i pregi e i difetti di un oggetto in vendita.  
  
«Lui è diverso, Claude. E poi non è detto che io debba legarmi a questo Omega. So cosa vuole nostra madre per noi, ma se nel frattempo decido di _divertirmi_ un po’ non penso che finirà il mondo.» Disse in rimando Sebastian, un ghigno malizioso a sottolineare maggiormente le sue parole.  
  
Ciel rabbrividì da capo a piedi sentendo quell’affermazione. Cosa aveva in mente quel pervertito? L’aveva scelto per sfogare su di lui le sue voglie pur sapendo che era un maschio? Lo guardò di sbieco, le iridi cobalto cariche di disgusto e disprezzo. Se credeva che lui gli avrebbe permesso di fargli _certe cose_ si sbagliava di grosso. Strinse le palpebre assottigliando lo sguardo, gonfiò il petto e schiuse le labbra pronto a dire la sua a quei due Alpha, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando Claude riprese a parlare con l’altro.  
  
«Hmpf, sarà. Io, comunque, non vedo in cosa sia diverso questo Omega. Non riesco nemmeno a percepire il suo odore con quegli _stracci_ indecenti addosso.» Proferì il corvino dagli occhi dorati «L’importante è che, se non vuoi impegnarti seriamente e ritrovarti con un qualche _bastardello_ a carico, prendi le giuste precauzioni.» Concluse, infine, lanciando uno sguardo di disprezzo al più piccolo che li fissava con aria sbigottita.  
  
Di cosa diamine stavano parlando? Precauzioni? Per cosa? Ciel aveva così tante domande per la testa che quasi rischiava di esplodergli per la confusione.  
  
«Tranquillo, fratello. So cosa devo fare, non sono più un bambino.» Rispose a tono Sebastian contro le provocazioni di Claude «Ora, se non ti dispiace, mostro a Ciel la camera in cui alloggerà da oggi in poi. Con permesso.» Chiuse il discorso portando nuovamente la mano alla base della schiena del ragazzo dai capelli color antracite per sospingerlo verso una grande porta laterale.  
  
Ciel vide Claude inarcare un sopracciglio e fissarlo intensamente prima di oltrepassare i pesanti battenti di legno pregiato. Quell’ultimo sguardo gli mise addosso una strana sensazione, ma la scacciò subito tornando invece a concentrarsi sui pensieri che gli ronzavano per la testa. Non riusciva ancora a comprendere il filo del discorso che avevano avuto pochi istanti prima i due fratelli. Non era stupido, sapeva a cosa si riferiva Sebastian quando parlava di _divertimento_ , ciò che non capiva era l’affermazione di Claude: “ _Prendi le giuste precauzioni_ ”. Per quale motivo aveva messo in guardia il fratello? Lui era un maschio, non c’erano certi rischi come con le donne.  
  
Mentre rimuginava fra sé e sé, il corvino lo fece fermare di fronte ad una porta più chiara rispetto alle altre. La guardò distrattamente prima di varcarne la soglia ed entrare in una grande stanza, bianca e sterile. Strinse d’istinto le palpebre a quel primo impatto, la luce esterna che filtrava dalla portafinestra illuminava la stanza in una maniera da far lacrimare gli occhi. Quando si abituò all’ambiente, prese ad osservarlo. Un grande letto a baldacchino padroneggiava la parete centrale, le lenzuola, così come i drappeggi, erano di cotone bianco, a ridosso del muro alla sua sinistra vi era una modesta scrivania in legno di faggio fornita di alcuni libri e uno scrittoio, un armadio dello stesso materiale della scrivania troneggiava lungo la parete opposta. Era tutto così bianco e monotono.  
  
«Perché è tutto così…»  
  
«Sterile? Serve a mantenere inalterate le tue caratteristiche. Hai sentito cos’ha detto Claude prima di congedarci? Questi vestiti rendono il tuo odore _impuro_. Solo stando molto vicino a te o annusandoti in certi punti si può capire quanto tu sia _speciale_.» Spiegò Sebastian portandosi alla stessa altezza del ragazzo per affondargli il naso fra i capelli antracite. «Ma non te ne faccio una colpa. Non sapevi di essere un Omega fino a tre giorni fa e non hai la minima idea su cosa devi o non devi fare. Puoi stare tranquillo, avremmo tutto il tempo per _istruirti_ a dovere.» Concluse sbottonandogli i primi bottoni della camicia per mettere allo scoperto la sinuosa linea del collo.  
  
Ciel si scostò bruscamente a quel contatto e si richiuse la camicia tenendola stretta fra le dita. Lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco sulla figura del corvino che lo guardava con il suo solito ghigno divertito e indietreggiò per mettere quanto più spazio possibile fra il suo corpo e quello dell’altro.  
  
«Sei un pervertito! Non so quali siano le tue intenzioni, e sinceramente non voglio nemmeno saperle, ma se credi di potermi mettere le mani addosso quando e come ti pare ti sbagli!» Proruppe indignato prima di correre, con uno scatto degno del migliore velocista, verso una porta situata vicino la chiara scrivania. Prima di chiudersela alle spalle girando la chiave nella toppa, vide per l’ultima il viso del corvino deformarsi in un’espressione compiaciuta. Non lo sapeva, ma il suo comportamento eccitava ed aizzava parecchio il più grande. Era come se stessero partecipando ad una caccia, caccia dove lui era la prelibata preda e l’altro il pericoloso predatore.  
  
Una volta chiusa a chiave la porta, Ciel si lasciò scivolare lungo la superficie fino a toccare il pavimento. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro dalle labbra e chiuse un attimo gli occhi, giusto il tempo per regolarizzare il suo battito cardiaco. Pur opponendosi con tutto sé stesso alle attenzioni dell’Alpha, il suo corpo sembrava possedere volontà propria. Avvertiva una strana scarica elettrica quando aveva l’altro così vicino e non ne capiva il perché. C’erano tante cose che ancora non conosceva di quel suo nuovo essere. Era normale eccitarsi per un morso? Era normale provare una segreta attrazione nei confronti di quello che si era proclamato _suo padrone_? E quali erano i suoi doveri? Tante, troppe domande gli si affollavano nella mente creando un’immensa confusione che lo portarono a chiedersi se non fosse stato il caso esigere delle risposte concrete da chi ne sapeva di più.  
  
Scosse prepotentemente la testa di fronte a quell’eventualità e riaprì gli occhi per puntarli sull’ambiente circostante. Si era chiuso in un sontuoso bagno, anch’esso bianco con alcune mattonelle azzurro pastello, e la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla meravigliosa vasca che aveva davanti. Si alzò in fretta e girò il pomello dell’acqua calda, aspettando che la ceramica si riempisse per potersi immergere. Erano giorni che agognava un bagno caldo. Si spogliò in un attimo, la camicia scivolò via dalle sue esili spalle e i pantaloni, insieme alla biancheria, vennero calati con un gesto secco mettendo completamente a nudo il suo corpo minuto. Li abbandonò incurante sul pavimento freddo ed entrò nella vasca con un sospiro di piacere. Si immerse fino al collo godendosi il tepore dell’acqua calda, poi, allungò una mano verso la mensola che spuntava alla sua sinistra ed afferrò una piccola spugna che se ne stava lì, insieme ai prodotti per il bagno. Agguantò anche la saponetta bianca posata nell’apposito piattino e se la strofinò sul corpo, alternandola alla spugna lì dove lo sporco esitava ad andare via. Non un odore proveniva da quel sapone scivoloso, era neutro, come ogni cosa in quel bagno o nella stanza affianco. In fondo Sebastian glielo aveva detto solo attimi prima, erano precauzioni per evitare che il suo odore venisse _contaminato_. Sbuffò sonoramente al pensiero e prese a sfregarsi maggiormente il corpo fino ad arrossarlo in più punti. Lui adorava il sapone alla lavanda con cui sua madre lo aveva sempre lavato, così come amava i colori vivaci. Ma a chi importava cosa voleva lui? Aveva smesso di essere qualcuno nel momento in cui aveva varcato le soglie dell’istituto.  
  
Scaraventò saponetta e spugna in un angolo della vasca creando uno schizzò che andò a bagnare il pavimento. Si distese completamente, chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti mentre sentiva una lacrima solcargli il viso per andare a fondersi con l’acqua attorno a sé. Si sentiva vuoto, prosciugato mentalmente e fisicamente. Non aveva osato mostrare il suo stato d’animo di fronte agli altri, ma adesso, in quel bagno silenzioso, poteva lasciarsi andare, poteva essere sé stesso. Altre lacrime seguirono la prima, tuttavia, non un singulto uscì dalle sue labbra rosee. Con ancora gli occhi chiusi, si lasciò cullare dal calore dell’acqua fino a sopire ogni preoccupazione.  
  
Dopo pochi minuti – o almeno così gli sembrava – sentì una mano posarsi leggera sul suo capo. Avvertì la leggera pressione delle dita spostargli i ciuffi di capelli bagnati che si erano attaccati al viso. Era un tocco così caldo e familiare che si lasciò sfiorare placidamente, portando alla memoria ricordi passati. Solo quando percepì la mano scendere in una carezza più languida sul suo collo, diretta in ben altri posti, spalancò le palpebre trovandosi davanti le iridi rosso sangue di Sebastian. Scattò all’in piedi, fulmineo, facendo traboccare l’acqua ormai tiepida della vasca. L’osservò allibito per un attimo poi, ricordatosi di essere completamente nudo di fronte all’Alpha, tornò a rannicchiarsi su sé stesso, le ginocchia strette al petto per celare la sua intimità.  
  
«Co… come hai fatto ad entrare? La porta era chiusa a chiave!» Riuscì finalmente a chiedere dopo l’iniziale imbarazzo.  
  
«Sono il padrone di questa dimora, ricordi? Ho la copia delle chiavi di tutte le stanze presenti nella villa.» Rispose Sebastian guardandolo con un sorriso affabile sulle labbra. «Non uscivi più dal bagno, pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa. Mi hai fatto preoccupare.» Disse, poi, con tono cupo.  
  
«Mi stavo solo rilassando. È forse vietato?» Chiese Ciel con aria seccata. Non sapeva bene quali fossero le sue libertà, ma dubitava che rilassarsi durante il bagno fosse una cosa negata agli Omega.  
  
Il corvino non disse niente, si limitò a mettersi eretto, le braccia incrociate al petto e le spalle contro lo stipite della porta, e guardare il più piccolo con sguardo eloquente ed un sorriso obliquo sulle labbra. Ciel capì subito che stava aspettando che lui uscisse dalla vasca, ma non lo avrebbe fatto finché le iridi color rubino non si fossero staccate dalla sua esile figura. Si strinse maggiormente le ginocchia al petto e vi poggiò sopra una guancia, temporeggiando. Sebastian intuì immediatamente il suo disagio e ridacchiò appena di fronte quel gesto così puro ed innocente. Corrompere quel corpo e piegarlo ai suoi voleri era una prospettiva che lo allettava sempre di più.  
  
«Hai forse vergogna di me, Ciel?» Chiese, infine, quando lo vide cominciare a disegnare cerchi immaginari sul pelo dell’acqua.  
  
Il ragazzo trasalì a quella domanda e puntò le iridi cobalto dritte in quelle profonde dell’altro. Non poteva negare di provare un po’ di vergogna e timore nel mostrarsi nudo di fronte al corvino. Se fosse stato un altro uomo, con intenzioni meno losche e perverse, non avrebbe avuto tutti questi problemi. Tuttavia, non si sarebbe mostrato debole a quegli occhi quasi derisori. Lasciò la presa sulle sue ginocchia e si mise eretto per poi oltrepassare il bordo della vasca e uscire. Non era alto, Ciel, ma il suo corpo emanava una certa fierezza ed eleganza ad ogni movimento.  
  
Con passo sicuro, si avvicinò all’appendiabiti che sorreggeva un accappatoio di spugna bianca, creando delle chiazze bagnate sul pavimento lì dove posava i piedi grondanti d’acqua. Sebastian osservava ogni singolo movimento dell’Omega, la sua attenzione catturata dalle minuscole gocce che disegnavano percorsi immaginari sulla pelle chiara dell’altro prima di infrangersi sulle mattonelle. Gli occhi si fermarono più volte a guardare rapiti la linea sinuosa della schiena e le rotondità dei glutei, prima che essi venissero celati dalla stoffa dell’accappatoio. Avrebbe voluto strapparglielo via ed immergersi in quel corpo così fanciullesco, farlo suo, ma non era tanto egoista. Poteva solo immaginare cosa aveva passato quel ragazzo in quei giorni, meritava un po’ di riposo. Solo un’ultima cosa doveva fare prima di congedarsi.  
  
«Ho una cosa per te.» Disse rompendo il pesante silenzio che si era creato nel lasso di tempo in cui Ciel si era avvolto nell’accappatoio ed aveva tamponato i capelli con un asciugamano.  
  
Il ragazzo si girò appena verso di lui, un’espressione curiosa dipinta sul viso, prima di lasciar scivolare il tessuto con cui si era avvolto il capo per terra.  
  
«Qualsiasi cosa sia, non la voglio.» Rispose Ciel con fare scontroso, causando in Sebastian una risata sommessa.  
  
«Non è un dono che puoi decidere di volere o meno. È una cosa _obbligatoria_ da avere.» Proferì autoritario il corvino e, prima che l’altro potesse controbattere nuovamente, gli sfilò la cintura dall’accappatoio, gli afferrò fulmineo i polsi e glieli legò insieme per poi fissarli ad uno dei pioli dell’appendiabiti.  
  
Il ragazzo spalancò le palpebre per la sorpresa. Quel gesto lo aveva preso alla sprovvista ed ora si ritrovava appeso come un salame, in balia delle mani del più grande. Era lì per lì dall’inveire contro quel pervertito quando un dito gli si posò leggero sulle labbra, intimandolo a tacere.  
  
«Ti prometto che non ti farò niente e che sarà una cosa veloce.» Gli soffiò Sebastian a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
  
Dopodiché, lo vide scostargli di dosso il tessuto morbido dell’accappatoio mettendo in mostra il suo esile corpo. Un brivido indefinito gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale quando le dita diafane del corvino gli sfiorarono distrattamente il petto glabro e serrò i denti sul labbro inferiore quando si sentì pizzicare maliziosamente un capezzolo. Altro che “ _non ti farò niente_ ”! Aveva capito sin da subito quali fossero le intenzioni dell’altro e ora ne aveva la prova.  
  
Sebastian continuò a stuzzicare il piccolo bottoncino roseo fino a farlo inturgidire ed arrossare poi, compiaciuto del suo operato, passò all’altro prendendolo direttamente fra i denti. Ciel si lasciò scappare un gridolino di stupore e leggero dolore prima di fulminarlo con lo sguardo e andare in escandescenza.  
  
«Cosa diamine stai facendo?!» Gli urlò contro, dimenandosi per staccarsi dalle labbra del corvino che succhiavano imperterrite il capezzolo diventato sensibile.  
  
«È un’operazione necessaria.» Disse in risposta Sebastian lasciando un’ultima lappata al bottoncino di carne.  
  
Ignorando le proteste del più piccolo, poggiò entrambe le mani sul suo petto per saggiarne la morbidezza e la consistenza. Era privo di muscoli, Ciel. Il suo corpo stava ancora attraversando quella fase di sviluppo che lo avrebbero portato ad essere un uomo virile, un domani. Con entrambi gli arti, scese ad accarezzargli languidamente i fianchi stretti prima di arpionarli quasi possessivamente per tirare quel corpo perfetto più vicino a sé. Affondò nuovamente il viso in quell’ammasso di fili antracite e ne inspirò a pieni polmoni l’odore particolare. Un scarica di eccitazione gli percorse le membra e sentì l’impellente bisogno di nutrirsi di quella carne, ma si contenne. Avrebbe avuto altri momenti per soddisfare le sue voglie.  
  
Lentamente, portò la mano destra giù per il fianco del ragazzo, accarezzandolo lievemente fino alla coscia liscia per poi risalire e soffermarsi all’inguine. Arrivato lì, affondò le dita nella peluria scura che gli contornava il sesso, giocandovi appena prima di afferrarlo direttamente. Ciel si irrigidì istantaneamente a quel contatto così _intimo_ e prese a dimenarsi con più impeto.  
  
«Lasciami, dannato!» Protestò cercando di allontanarsi, gesto che gli risultò vano dato che dietro di sé vi era la fredda parete bianca.  
  
Sebastian mise su un sorriso serafico, adorava la vitalità di quell’Omega che cercava di scappargli. Lo divertiva vederlo opporsi alle sue attenzioni, ignaro che ogni suo tentativo sarebbe risultato inutile. Non poteva scappare ad un Alpha, nemmeno con tutta la volontà del mondo. Conscio di ciò, cominciò ad accarezzargli l’intimità molto lentamente, avvertendo subito un cambiamento in quell’esile corpo. Ciel, che fino a quel momento aveva scalciato per liberarsi, si ritrovò ad annaspare in cerca di aria nel sentire quella mano lavorare abilmente la sua virilità. Era la prima volta che qualcuno lo toccava, finora aveva sempre fatto da sé quando ne sentiva l’impellente bisogno, e la situazione gli sembrava assolutamente assurda ed imbarazzante, tanto più che la sua testa gli diceva di scollarsi di dosso il corvino mentre il corpo implorava di averne sempre di più. Era combattuto, il ragazzo, pochi attimi prima si era ripromesso che non avrebbe dato l’opportunità a Sebastian di utilizzarlo come voleva, mentre, adesso, bramava quasi morbosamente quelle attenzioni.  
  
Il più grande osservò compiaciuto il suo operato. La gote deliziosamente arrossata di Ciel, il respiro affannoso che lasciava le sue labbra socchiuse, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava freneticamente e la timida erezione che si stava risvegliando poco alla volta erano il chiaro segno che si stava eccitando. Ed era proprio questo l’intento del corvino. Diede un’ultima carezza a quella virilità, ormai del tutto eretta, e si staccò dal ragazzo che lo guardava con occhi carichi di languida insoddisfazione, il viso poggiato stancamente al braccio ancora tenuto alto dalla cintura stretta attorno ai polsi. Infilò una mano dentro la tasca dei pantaloni neri ed estrasse uno strano oggetto che attirò l’attenzione di Ciel. Un bastoncino di metallo lungo un paio di centimetri e spesso solo alcuni millimetri, con incastonato ad una delle due estremità un piccolo zaffiro, se ne stava placido sul palmo di Sebastian.  
  
«Co-cos’è?» Riuscì a chiedere il ragazzo tra un sospiro ed un tremito.  
  
Il più grande non rispose, si limitò ad inginocchiarsi ad altezza di inguine, afferrare l’erezione che svettava davanti ai suoi occhi e tirarne giù la pelle per scoprire completamente il glande. Ciel osservava i movimenti dell’altro distrattamente, istupidito dal piacere che lo aveva pervaso pochi istanti prima, ma tornò attento e vigile non appena lo vide poggiare il bastoncino dritto sull’apertura della sua intimità.  
  
«Cosa stai-» La domanda gli morì in gola e venne sostituita da un gemito di dolore quando sentì il freddo metallo entrare poco per volta nell’uretra. «Sm-smettila! Fa m-male!» Piagnucolò implorante mentre il bastoncino continuava lungo il suo percorso per poi fermarsi quando il zaffiro arrivò a contatto con il glande.  
  
Respiri affannosi lasciarono le sue labbra. Scariche incostanti di dolore si sprigionavano dal punto in cui spiccava quella gemma azzurra come le sue iridi. Scoccò uno sguardo di puro odio in direzione dell’Alpha che lo osservava dal basso verso l’alto, ancora inginocchiato di fronte la sua erezione pulsante.  
  
«Levalo.» Fu il comando autoritario che lasciò le sue labbra.  
  
«Non sei nelle condizioni di poter dettare legge.» Disse placidamente Sebastian mentre si tirava nuovamente in piedi.  
  
«Non lo sopporto, levalo!» Ringhiò tornando a dimenarsi.  
  
Il corvino gli afferrò il mento con due dita e gli si avvicinò pericolosamente prima di parlargli guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
  
«Ti ho detto che è una cosa obbligatoria che ogni Omega maschio appartenente ad una famiglia di Alpha deve avere. Serve ad evitare ciò che è successo sulla carrozza.» Disse con tono duro, indicando con la coda dell’occhio i pantaloni di Ciel che se ne stavano placidi sul pavimento e sui quali spiccava la macchia ad altezza di patta. «Devi capire che adesso _mi appartieni_ , Ciel, e che posso fare di te ciò che più mi aggrada. E quando faccio ciò, voglio che si sporchi il meno possibile, quindi porterai questo _dono_ sempre. Potrai toglierlo solo quando sarò io a deciderlo, sono stato chiaro?» Chiese, infine, usando un tono fermo, autoritario.  
  
Sotto il peso di quelle parole, il più piccolo non poté fare altro che chinare il capo acconsentendo. In fondo era stato imbarazzante mostrare così palesemente l’effetto che quel morso aveva avuto su di lui. Se doveva subire ancora una volta un trattamento del genere preferiva celare ogni evidenza.  
  
«Bravo, vedo che hai capito. Comunque, indossare questo gingillo non ti priverà del piacere, anzi, in un certo senso ne aumenterà l’intensità. Serve solo ad evitare che il tuo seme possa sporcare in giro. Potrai levarlo, ripulirti e metterlo nuovamente una volta finiti i _nostri incontri_.» Mormorò Sebastian a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di Ciel prima di allontanarsi per andare a sciogliere il nodo che aveva fatto alla cintura.  
  
Il ragazzo si afflosciò sul pavimento, le dita strette attorno ai polsi che si erano arrossati a forza di dimenarsi e lo sguardo basso. Il corvino si abbassò nuovamente alla sua altezza, gli spostò alcune ciocche dal viso e gli allungò una morbida camicia da notte in cotone bianco invitandolo a rivestirsi.  
  
«Per oggi riposati. Non verrò più a disturbarti e riceverai la cena direttamente in camera. Da domani dovrai essere pronto e disponibile ad ogni mia chiamata.» Detto ciò, Sebastian posò le sue labbra sulla fronte di Ciel prima di alzarsi e abbandonare la stanza, lasciandolo solo a rimuginare su ciò che era successo in quel grande bagno.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Il patto

#  _4\. Il patto_

  
Il cielo si stava tingendo di un tenue rosa mentre il sole sorgeva lentamente illuminando, dopo lunghi giorni piovosi, i tetti grigi e spioventi di Londra. Alcuni raggi, quasi giocosi e birichini, si insinuarono attraverso la porta finestra della grande stanza in cui, ancora addormentato, giaceva Ciel. A niente servivano le tende appese ai bastoni finemente lavorati in ferro battuto, il candore sembrava duplicare la tenue luce del giorno che si posava sul viso del ragazzo procurandogli una smorfia di fastidio. Si rigirò nel letto, la testa nascosta sotto le coperte e gli occhi serrati per schermare, almeno in parte, quei raggi così fastidiosi che gli facevano vedere tutto splendente anche attraverso le palpebre.

Quando capì di non poter fare niente, puntò le iridi cobalto in un punto imprecisato del baldacchino sopra di lui, si tirò a sedere con un sonoro sbuffo e disse definitivamente addio al mondo dei sogni. In un primo momento si chiese dove si trovasse – il bianco di quella stanza era ancora poco familiare ai suoi occhi – ma quando poi realizzò che quel luogo rappresentava la sua nuova dimora, si lasciò cadere nuovamente tra i morbidi cuscini rimpiangendo quel mondo di colori e fantasie che si era appena volatilizzato con l’arrivo del nuovo giorno. Lì era ancora a casa sua, nel suo morbido letto, circondato dalle persone che amava e che lo amavano a loro volta. Era un sogno bello quello che stava facendo, pieno di gioia, calore e familiarità. Tutte cose che non aveva in quella stanza vuota, sterile e bianca.

Con un ringhio di rabbia e frustrazione scalciò via le lenzuola e si diresse a grandi passi verso il bagno. Quando aprì la porta, un miscuglio di ricordi riguardanti la sera prima lo investirono in pieno facendolo arrossire e rabbrividire. Cercò di scacciarli via dalla mente scuotendo energicamente la testa, ma i suoi tentativi andarono miseramente in fumo quando alzò la camicia da notte. L’Alpha non gli aveva dato altri indumenti oltre la leggera tenuta notturna così i suoi occhi caddero subito sullo zaffiro che scintillava sulla punta del suo membro ammorbidito. Il dolore che aveva provato la sera precedente era sparito del tutto, ma la sola idea di doverlo rivivere ogni volta che sfilava via quel bastoncino per poi rimetterlo lo faceva inorridire.

Con mano tremante, afferrò la piccola pietra azzurra e sfilò via, a poco a poco, il gingillo dalla sua uretra. Avvertì un lieve bruciore nel farlo, ma niente di così insopportabile per come aveva pensato. Si privò anche della camicia da notte che indossava e decise di dedicarsi ad un altro bagno rinvigorente. Come la sera prima, si lavò il corpo con i prodotti neutri che aveva a disposizione e sospirò nel non avvertire nessun profumo provenire dalla poca schiuma che si era formata sul pelo dell’acqua. A casa sua amava lavarsi immerso nelle bolle colorate che svolazzavano ad ogni suo movimento, inebriandosi del forte odore di lavanda che gli ricopriva ogni centimetro di pelle. Adesso quale profumo avrebbe emanato il suo corpo? A detta degli Alpha ogni Omega possedeva un odore differente e sapeva che i Beta, invece, ne erano privi. Lui, in quel momento, si sentiva alla pari di questi ultimi.

Finì di lavarsi perso tra le sue riflessioni e i suoi pensieri. Uscì dalla vasca bagnando gran parte del freddo pavimento, ma non se ne curò. Era sicuro che uno degni inservienti sarebbe venuto a ripulire tutto, non era un lavoro che toccava a lui. Afferrò distrattamente l’accappatoio e, prima di chiuderselo in vita, prese il sottile bastoncino con lo zaffiro e se lo rigirò fra le dita. Non avrebbe voluto indossarlo, ma non voleva nemmeno rivivere l’esperienza della carrozza o scatenare l’ira di Sebastian. Aveva avuto modo di capire quanto poco tollerante fosse quest’ultimo sul trasgredire le leggi da lui imposte. Con mano ferma cominciò ad accarezzarsi lentamente il membro, giusto il necessario per metterlo leggermente in erezione. Abbassò la pelle che ricopriva il glande con il pollice, diresse la punta arrotondata del gingillo alla piccola apertura e lo infilò fino ad arrivare alla base dello zaffiro. Una sensazione nettamente differente da quella provata la sera precedente gli percosse fulminea la colonna vertebrale. Non capì perfettamente cosa fosse stato e decise di non curarsene.

Uscì dal bagno e si diresse a grandi passi verso l’armadio che torreggiava all’interno della sua stanza. Ne aprì le ante alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti, ma gli unici indumenti presenti erano delle camice da notte e delle vestaglie, tutte rigorosamente bianche come la neve. Del suo vestiario nessuna traccia. La sera prima lo aveva abbandonato in un angolo del bagno ma, non ritrovandolo dove l’aveva lasciato, era sicuro che uno dei domestici l’avesse preso, lavato e posato lì dentro. Con una vena che pulsava minacciosamente sulla sua tempia, prese a cercare per tutta la stanza. Controllò nuovamente in prossimità della vasca, guardò sulla sedia della scrivania, aprì i vari cassetti dell’armadio ma non trovò niente. Addirittura, si chinò a guardare sotto il grande letto e fu in quell’esatto momento che un Beta entrò in stanza dopo aver bussato lievemente. Ciel non lo aveva sentito, quindi continuò a ispezionare il pavimento mostrando parte delle sue grazie al domestico che era appena entrato. Un leggero colpo di tosse da parte di quest’ultimo fece scattare il ragazzo che si tirò a sedere immediatamente, coprendosi il corpo con il tessuto che gli era scivolato su per la schiena nel cercare i vestiti sotto al letto. Un intenso rossore gli colorò la gote quando incontrò gli occhi curiosi e divertiti del Beta che aveva davanti.

«Le ho portato la colazione.» Disse cordialmente mostrando a Ciel il vassoio che teneva fra le mani.

«Oh. Ehm… grazie. Puoi posarla sulla scrivania.» Rispose impacciato mentre tornava eretto e cercava di riassumere il suo comportamento composto e austero.  
Il giovane uomo chinò leggermente il capo in segno di assenso e poggiò il vassoio d’argento sulla liscia superficie chiara del mobile. Rivolse a Ciel un altro cenno, pronto a ritirarsi dopo aver svolto il suo compito, ma il ragazzo lo fermò prima che potesse lasciare la stanza per rivolgergli una domanda.

«Non è che, per caso, sapresti dirmi dove sono finiti i miei vestiti? Li ho cercati ovunque, ma senza risultato.»

«I vestiti col quale è arrivato qui ieri?»

«Si, proprio quelli.»

«Vede, padron Sebastian me li ha fatti bruciare dopo che vi siete rinfrescato e addormentato. Ora sono quelli i vostri nuovi abiti.» Rispose con riverenza il domestico indicando le ante dell’armadio.

Ciel sgranò gli occhi nell’udire quelle parole ed avvertì l’ira scuotergli prepotentemente le membra. Come aveva osato quel pervertito di un Alpha ordinare al Beta una cosa del genere? Quei vestiti erano l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta della vita che aveva dovuto abbandonare con la forza, l’unica cosa rimasta a ricordargli chi e cosa era stato in precedenza. Avrebbe voluto custodirli con gelosia, impedire di farli anche solo rovinare. Dentro l’istituto che lo aveva ospitato per tre lunghi giorni si era quasi battuto con valore per evitare che gli istruttori lo privassero di quei preziosi tessuti, si era fatto picchiare e aggredire per non aver ubbidito quando gli era stato chiesto di indossare la bianca divisa. Tutti i suoi sforzi erano stati cancellati con un semplice ordine pronunciato dal suo _salvatore_.  
  
«Va bene. Puoi andare.» Pronunciò a denti stretti facendo segno al Beta di dileguarsi.

Non appena sentì la porta chiudersi si lasciò andare ad un ringhio di frustrazione. Afferrò i morbidi cuscini che giacevano sul letto sfatto e li lanciò con forza contro il muro, dall’altra parte della stanza. Strinse fra le dita le lenzuola bianche – tirandole come se volesse strapparle – per poi prenderle violentemente a pugni, immaginando di avere di fronte il viso perfetto di Sebastian. Aveva passato solo poche ore all’interno di quelle mura e già ne aveva abbastanza. Voleva ritornare alla sua vita, dove tutto era perfetto e dove si sentiva amato e protetto. Lì dentro si sentiva oppresso e usato, alla stregua di uno schiavo. Altro che salvarlo, l’Alpha lo aveva condannato ad una vita di schiavitù e prigionia rinchiudendolo in quella che era un’invisibile gabbia d’oro.

Lacrime di amarezza presero a solcargli le guance lisce e chiare. Le asciugò con il lenzuolo che ancora stringeva fra le dita sottili e tornò a raggomitolarsi sul letto, coprendosi fin sopra la testa come a volersi proteggere e celare al mondo esterno. Le gocce salate continuarono a rigargli il volto per lunghi minuti, troppa era la rabbia che gli scorreva in corpo. Era così che venivano trattati gli Omega? Quando venivano scelti da un Alpha perdevano tutti i loro diritti? Erano quesiti a cui Ciel non sapeva dare risposta. Non conosceva niente di quel _mondo_ dato che non lo aveva riguardato direttamente fino a quel momento. Il padre gli aveva sempre e solo accennato qualcosa sul portare avanti il nome dei Phantomhive scegliendo una giovane Omega, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con diligenza e autorità, e la madre non veniva privata di nulla all’interno della loro dimora. Allora perché a lui era capitata una sorte del genere? Si strinse maggiormente le gambe al petto ed aspettò che la crisi di rabbia passasse. Lasciò che le lacrime scorressero via silenziose insieme a quelle domande che gli affollavano la testa e gli opprimevano il cuore. Bramava delle risposte, ma non si sarebbe abbassato a chiederle a chi lo aveva incatenato a quella vita.

Solo quando si calmò completamente e sentì lo stomaco brontolare decise di riportare la sua attenzione sulla colazione abbandonata in un angolo della scrivania. Tirò via le lenzuola dal suo corpo e si mise a sedere facendo penzolare i piedi oltre il materasso. Scese dal letto e si diresse verso il vassoio argentato sul quale era stata appoggiata una teiera di ceramica che emanava spirali dense di fumo, accompagnata da una tazza con piattino della stessa linea, un fine cucchiaino d’argento, un infusore dal quale proveniva un leggero profumo speziato, alcune zollette di zucchero e una fetta di dolce fatto in casa. Un altro brontolio spinse Ciel a sedersi sulla sedia di legno e afferrare il soffice pezzo di ciambella che sembrava chiamarlo a gran voce. Lo portò alle labbra e lo addentò gustandosi il dolce sapore che si sprigionava via via che masticava. Sapeva di vaniglia con un retrogusto appena accennato di agrumi.

Mangiò con gusto tutta la fetta di dolce che se ne stava placida nel piattino, raccogliendone, infine, anche le poche molliche che erano scappate alla sua bocca. Una volta finito, portò la sua attenzione all’infusore e alla teiera fumeggiante. Annusò il piccolo contenitore inebriandosi del profumo speziato e intenso che emanava. Non sapeva quale tipo di the fosse, ma lui se ne intendeva parecchio e l’odore che aveva percepito diceva chiaramente quanto fosse prelibata la qualità di quelle piccole foglie. Adagiò l’infusore nella tazzina, lo sommerse con l’acqua bollente della teiera e aspettò alcuni minuti prima di sorseggiare il liquido ambrato. Quando finì di assaporare il the, afferrò il piccolo tovagliolo bianco, di tessuto pregiato con decori in fili d’oro, per tamponare gli angoli della bocca sui quali erano rimasti alcuni residui della colazione. Nel compiere questo gesto, una busta chiara con sopra il suo nome fece capolino da sotto il tovagliolo.

Guardò il rettangolo di carta con un sopracciglio alzato prima di prenderlo fra le dita per osservarlo meglio. Non conosceva la fine calligrafia con cui era stato scritto il suo nome, ma aveva una mezza idea su chi potesse essere il mittente. Aprì la busta ed estrasse il foglio che stava all’interno. Lesse le poche righe riportate con la stessa elegante calligrafia che svettava sul retro della lettera e una vena prese a pulsargli violentemente ad altezza di tempia. Sebastian lo aveva avvertito che sarebbe uscito per fare compere e che lui, nel frattempo, non avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua stanza. Lo intimava a restare lì, in attesa del suo ritorno, e farsi trovare _pronto_ ad ogni sua richiesta. Ciel accartocciò velocemente busta e foglio per poi lanciarli nel piccolo cestino che affiancava la scrivania.

Si mise in piedi con uno scatto e a passo veloce raggiunse l’armadio. Aprì con violenza le ante ed afferrò una delle vestaglie che pendevano placide dai rispettivi crocchi. Con gesti irregolari, dettati dall’indignazione e dalla collera che si erano impossessati nuovamente di lui, si sfilò la camicia da notte di dosso e la lanciò malamente sul letto per poi indossare la vestaglia e legarsela stretta in vita. A grandi passi, raggiunse la porta di legno per aprirla e fiondarsi fuori dalla stanza. Non aveva per niente voglia di passare il resto dei suoi giorni chiuso in quelle quattro mura in attesa di venir chiamato per soddisfare chissà quali richieste. Sebastian aveva già deciso fin troppe cose al posto suo, e se si aspettava che lo ascoltasse e assecondasse si sbagliava di grosso.

Con passo silenzioso, dovuto alla nudità dei suoi piedi, percorse a ritroso il corridoio che aveva conosciuto la sera prima, quando il corvino lo aveva accompagnato nella sua stanza. Arrivò nuovamente in prossimità del grande soggiorno in cui aveva conosciuto Claude e, per sua fortuna, lo trovò vuoto. Non sapeva se anche l’altro fratello fosse fuori per sbrigare le sue faccende né, tantomeno, dove si trovasse la servitù in quel momento, ma trovare quelle mura vuote giocava decisamente a suo favore. Non voleva imbattersi in qualche altro Beta che lo guardava con occhi curiosi e aria quasi compassionevole, né incontrare l’altro Alpha che viveva lì dentro.

Si guardò attorno non sapendo esattamente cosa fare o dove andare. Era uscito dalla stanza sospinto dalla collera, per fare dispetto a Sebastian e fargli capire che non poteva decidere per lui cosa dovesse o non dovesse fare. Non aveva calcolato, però, che non conosceva nemmeno una stanza di quella immensa dimora – a parte la sua camera, il soggiorno luminoso e la hall – e che, anche volendo, non avrebbe potuto mettere piede fuori da lì. La sera precedente, prima di andare a dormire, aveva provato ad aprire una delle porta finestre presenti nella sua stanza ma si era rivelato tutto inutile. La maniglia era rimasta ben ferma sotto i suoi sforzi, bloccata meticolosamente dal fermo della serratura. Aveva il presentimento che ogni passaggio per l’esterno fosse stato chiuso appositamente per evitargli ogni via di fuga, anche con le alte mura di pietra che contornavano l’intera villa.

Si guardò un po’ attorno prima di decidere il da farsi. Optò per la soluzione più sensata oltre a quella di restare lì ad ammirare lo sfarzoso arredamento: esplorare la dimora. Sebastian non gli aveva mostrato niente di quella casa. Da buon padrone avrebbe dovuto condurlo in giro per i corridoi e indicargli almeno le stanze principali, ma non lo aveva fatto, troppo preso dal discutere con il fratello sulla presunta _rarità_ _di Omega_ che aveva trovato all’istituto e sul prendere precauzioni riguardo non si sa cosa. Quindi, deciso più che mai a farsi da solo gli onori di casa pur di non tornare nella sua sterile stanza, Ciel oltrepassò la grande porta di legno che conduceva alla hall e salì una delle due rampe di scale che portavano al piano superiore.

Un lungo corridoio gli si parò davanti una volta arrivato all’ultimo gradino. Osservò in silenzio i preziosi quadri che decoravano gli alti muri e provò ad aprire ognuna delle porte presenti in quel piano. Molte non cedettero alla persistenza di Ciel – cosa che portò il ragazzo a capire che dietro vi erano celate le stanze inutilizzate per gli ospiti – altre, invece, non contenevano niente di così rilevante da poter attirare la sua attenzione. Stava quasi per rinunciare a trovare qualcosa di interessante e tornare nella sua stanza quando, dietro ad una spessa porta di mogano, si rivelò un’immensa e ben fornita biblioteca. Tutti gli scaffali presenti in quella stanza erano ricolmi fino al soffitto di pesanti tomi, vecchi libri e nuovi manoscritti, ognuno sistemato meticolosamente in ordine alfabetico, per autore e anno di pubblicazione. Ciel rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a quello scenario. Non aveva mai visto niente del genere, nemmeno a casa sua esisteva una biblioteca così completa e pensare che lui si era sempre vantato della sua vasta collezione. In confronto a ciò che aveva davanti, quello che possedeva lui poteva essere paragonato solo ad un quarto di tutto ciò che albergava lì dentro.

Con ancora lo stupore dipinto sul viso, entrò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. A passo lento, si avvicinò ad uno degli scaffali ed accarezzò con le dita il dorso delle varie e colorate copertine. C’era ogni genere di autore e libro, alcuni erano così antichi che aveva quasi paura di rovinarne il vellutato rivestimento solo sfiorandoli. Studiò attentamente i titoli che erano alla sua portata, alla ricerca di una lettura adatta ai suoi gusti, finché lo sguardo non si posò su di un libro che avrebbe potuto risolvere gli enigmi che gli affollavano incessantemente la mente: “ _Diritti e doveri di un Omega_ ”. Allungò la mano ed estrasse il grosso tomo dalla sua nicchia. Rimase alcuni secondi ad osservare l’anonima copertina marrone con il titolo e alcuni ghirigori in oro prima di aprirlo e leggere la pagina iniziale. Fece scorrere gli occhi giusto un paio di volte sulle righe piene di parole di inchiostro poi, inorridito dal contenuto, richiuse il libro con un sonoro tonfo e lo riadagiò al suo posto.

Gli era bastato leggere le prime poche frasi per andare in escandescenza e maledire chi aveva stipulato tale trattato. Chi era stato lo stolto a decidere che gli Omega dovessero accondiscendere a tutte le richieste di un Alpha? Chi aveva decretato che gli Omega erano una razza inferiore che necessitava della protezione di una razza superiore come gli Alpha? Chi aveva detto che, una volta unitosi carnalmente, l’Omega dovesse diventare proprietà esclusiva dell’Alpha che lo aveva posseduto? Erano tutte un mucchio di idiozie, Ciel ne era assolutamente certo. Lui non aveva bisogno della protezione di nessuno, tanto meno di uno come Sebastian, e non aveva di certo voglia di farsi possedere e diventare il cagnolino personale di un Alpha pervertito. Quella era una cosa che non avrebbe mai permesso.

Per allontanare dalla sua mente quelle parole che avevano avuto il potere di contrariarlo pur non avendo letto fino in fondo, tornò con lo sguardo a cercare una lettura decisamente più piacevole. Un titolo tutto svolazzi catturò la sua attenzione e, una volta preso in mano il tomo, i suoi occhi si illuminarono nel vedere che si trattava di un libro di fiabe. Certo, non era più un ragazzino e magari non aveva più l’età per quel genere di lettura, ma aveva sempre amato le storie riguardanti draghi, principi e principesse, fate, pirati e tesori perduti. Da piccolo, sua madre era solita leggergliene una ogni sera, prima di andare a letto lo deliziava con quei racconti così surreali e stupendi al tempo stesso.  
Con il libro fra le mani, si diresse verso una delle poltrone che occupavano la stanza e si sedette, pronto ad immergersi completamente in quei mondi magici. Nel giro di pochi attimi la sua mente si riempì di scenari incantati e la sua attenzione venne concentrata unicamente su quelle pagine cariche di parole capaci di estraniarlo dal mondo intero. Era così preso da ciò che leggeva da non accorgersi della porta che veniva aperta per far entrare una silenziosa figura longilinea. Si accorse della sua presenza solo quando quest’ultima arrivò dietro di lui, poggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona e schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse.

« _Cosa ci fai tu qui?_ »

Ciel scattò in piedi per lo spavento facendo cadere il tomo a terra con un sonoro tonfo e si girò verso la figura che aveva appena parlato. Appoggiato alla morbida spalliera, con la solita postura austera e lo sguardo gelido, c’era Claude che lo studiava in silenzio con aria imperturbabile.

«I-io… cercavo solo qualcosa da leggere.» Rispose il ragazzo sentendosi leggermente intimorito dalla presenza statuaria dell’altro.

Il corvino che aveva davanti non era come il fratello. I suoi gesti, la sua postura, il modo in cui parlava trasudavano autorità e fermezza, tratti che non aveva scorto in Sebastian, nemmeno quando questi lo aveva messo in guardia su quale fosse la sua attuale posizione. Aveva il presentimento che Claude fosse quel tipo di persona che era meglio non contraddire.

«Non ti è stato detto che non puoi lasciare la tua stanza se non sotto diretta richiesta?» Chiese il corvino trafiggendo con gli occhi dorati il ragazzo che lo fronteggiava.  
Ciel indurì lo sguardo di fronte a tale quesito e, gonfiando il petto prima di sbuffare sonoramente, riversò tutta la sua precedente collera sull’Alpha che si era rivolto a lui come se si trovasse a parlare con uno dei più miseri degli schiavi.

«No, non mi è stato detto niente su cosa _devo o non devo fare_ e anche nel caso in cui fosse stato il contrario non mi sarebbe importato. Non sono uno schiavo, non ho bisogno di seguire nessun ordine. Sono gli altri che devono ubbidirmi.» Sibilò fra i denti, l’espressione dura a sottolineare ogni parola.

Un luccichio sinistro balenò per un istante negli occhi dorati di Claude. Nessun Omega doveva osare rispondere in quel modo a uno come lui, tanto meno uno esile e insignificante come quello che aveva davanti. Non aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa avesse visto Sebastian in quello scricciolo, ma diverso o no necessitava di essere messo in riga a dovere. Doveva capire quale fosse il _suo posto_ all’interno di quella casa.

Con passo elegante e uno sguardo che non prometteva niente di buono, il corvino si scostò dalla poltrona e fece un passo in direzione di Ciel. Questi, intimorito dall’espressione gelida che albergava sul viso dell’altro, indietreggiò d’istinto. Tuttavia, Claude non prestò più nessuna attenzione al ragazzo che stava insieme a lui all’interno della stanza. Raggirò il mobile e si chinò a raccogliere il libro di fiabe che era caduto malamente a terra. Lo prese fra le mani, ne spolverò appena la copertina vellutata e lo rimise al suo posto sullo scaffale. Poi, sfiorando con le dita il dorso di altri libri, si soffermò sul tomo che per primo aveva attirato l’attenzione di Ciel, lo sfilò dalla nicchia e si diresse alla seconda poltrona presente nella biblioteca. Si sedette accavallando le gambe e, poggiandovi sopra il libro, riportò finalmente il suo sguardo sulla figura minuta del ragazzo.  
«Visto che, se ho ben capito, non sai nulla sulla tua _razza_ ti conviene leggere questa serie di regole e documentazioni, non quell’infantile libro per bambini.» Lo beffeggiò mostrandogli il titolo dorato.

Ciel strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e digrignò i denti. Come si permetteva quell’uomo? Stava criticando i suoi gusti in fatto di lettura e la cosa la aveva punto sul vivo. Era anche vero che non aveva più l’età per quel genere, ma questo non dava all’Alpha l’autorità di deriderlo e schernirlo. Era pronto a rifilarne quattro a quel damerino tutto regole e leggi, ma questi lo anticipò con una nuova domanda.

«Sai qual è il primo dovere di un Omega?»

Lo sapeva si, il ragazzo, quale fosse il primo dovere di ogni Omega. Aveva letto solo poche righe di quel libro, ma quella frase era la prima ad essere stata scritta nero su bianco: _obbedire ad ogni richiesta o ordine dettato dall’Alpha_. Pur conoscendo la risposta, scosse la testa in segno di negazione e attese che fosse Claude a continuare.

«Ogni Omega ha il dovere di assecondare ogni singola richiesta che il suo Alpha gli rivolge. Deve obbedire ad ognuno degli ordini che gli vengono imposti senza obiettare. Se un Omega dovesse venir meno a questo suo dovere verrà punito severamente.» Spiegò, infine, il corvino con voce ferma mentre accarezzava distrattamente le pagine leggermente ingiallite del tomo che aveva adagiato sulle sue gambe.

Un brivido indecifrabile attraversò la schiena di Ciel nell’udire quelle parole dette con tanta gelida noncuranza e quando gli occhi di Claude tornarono su di lui, lapidari, un sentore di paura gli scosse appena il corpo. Quelle iridi d’oro fuso brillavano sinistre mentre osservavano in silenzio il corpo esile del ragazzo.

« _Vieni qui_.» L’ordine venne pronunciato con autorità e fermezza dalle fini labbra del corvino.

Ciel venne scosso da un altro brivido e, sotto il peso di quella voce che non ammetteva repliche, mosse alcuni incerti passi. La sua mente gli gridava di non farlo, avrebbe voluto piantare i piedi per terra e restare a distanza di sicurezza, ma il suo corpo sembrava avere volontà propria. Era come se l’ordine avesse smosso qualcosa dentro di lui che lo spingeva ad avanzare per andare incontro all’Alpha che lo guardava compiaciuto.

Quando arrivò a poca distanza dalla poltrona, Claude gli afferrò fulmineo un polso e se lo tiro addosso, facendolo finire seduto sulle sue gambe, la schiena incollata al petto marmoreo e i fianchi circondati dalle braccia forti. Ciel, ripreso possesso delle sue azioni, si dimenò cercando di scappare a quel contatto improvviso, ma Claude aumentò la stretta con cui lo teneva fermo. Inutili erano i suoi sforzi: più cercava di scappare spingendo con le mani gli arti dell’altro o scalciando come un ossesso, più la presa attorno alla sua vita si faceva ferrea mozzandogli il respiro. Si sentiva a disagio e la sensazione che qualcosa di poco buono stesse per accadere gli attanagliò le viscere. Perché si era avvicinato all’Alpha? Perché non si era imposto scappando via da quella stanza? Quelle domande gli ronzarono freneticamente in testa finché non avvertì una mano lasciare il suo fianco per scorrere sul suo petto e fermarsi al mento.

«Il tuo modo di fare non mi piace, Omega. Devi capire qual è il tuo posto e quali sono in questo momento i tuoi compiti.» Sussurrò Claude, con voce profonda, dritto sull’orecchio di Ciel prima di affondare il naso nei ciuffi antracite all’attaccatura dietro il padiglione e inspirare a fondo. «Finalmente riesco a percepire il tuo odore. Devo ammettere che non è niente male, non avevo mai sentito niente del genere. Mi chiedo se anche il tuo sapore sia qualcosa di così inebriante.» Continuò per poi far sgusciare la lingua fuori dalla bocca e leccargli la pelle del collo.

Ciel sgranò gli occhi e prese a scalciare con più impeto. Possibile che tutti gli Alpha fossero dei gran pervertiti?

«L-lasciami, dannato!» Urlò cercando di graffiare con le corte unghie il braccio che ancora lo stringeva.

Claude, spazientito dal comportamento scontroso del ragazzo, gli afferrò entrambe le braccia piegandogliele dolorosamente dietro la schiena, gli immobilizzò i polsi con una sola mano e gli tirò i capelli facendogli torcere il collo di lato. Un gemito di dolore lasciò le labbra di Ciel che si trovava in una posizione alquanto scomoda.

«Non sei nell’atteggiamento adatto per dettare ordini. Sebastian è il tipo di persona a cui piace giocare con le sue prede, le asseconda e gli lascia fare, in parte, ciò che vogliono. Io non sono così. Mi snerva il tuo comportamento altezzoso e ti farò capire a cosa si va incontro se non si ubbidisce ai miei voleri. Ora sta’ buono e vedi di compiacermi.» Detto ciò, il corvino affondò in profondità i canini nella tenera carne del collo del ragazzo e si lasciò invadere dal sapore particolare che aveva quel sangue. Spalancò gli occhi quando il liquido denso e rosso gli invase il palato. Mai, in vita sua, aveva assaggiato una cosa del genere e capì di avere fra le mani uno di quegli Omega rari e speciali di cui aveva solo sentito parlare.

Ciel si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più alto del precedente nell’avvertire i denti scavargli a fondo la carne. Era stato un morso violento, non come quello che gli aveva dato Sebastian sulla carrozza, ma la stessa sensazione di allora prese possesso del suo corpo. Il piacere provocato da quel gesto gli serpeggiò infido fino in mezzo alle gambe, risvegliando un’erezione che non sarebbe passata inosservata data l’assenza di intimo sotto la vestaglia. Infatti, pochi istanti dopo, avvertì la grande mano di Claude accarezzargli lentamente una coscia prima di scostare il tessuto bianco dall’inguine e afferrare saldamente il suo membro eretto. Un mugolio indefinito lasciò le sue labbra, incontrollato, quando avvertì le prime carezze scuotergli il sesso con una lentezza estenuante. Si tese come la corda di un arco sotto quelle attenzioni e prese a spingere, come meglio poteva, il bacino in avanti per spronare Claude ad aumentare il ritmo. Era un gesto spudorato e disinibito, il suo, che mai avrebbe fatto in una situazione differente, ma avere i canini del corvino affondati nel collo e la mano a giocare con la sua intimità gli stava annebbiando velocemente la mente.

Un ansito spezzò l’aria quando l’Alpha, accortosi della presenza del piccolo zaffiro sulla punta arrossata, prese a rigirarlo con due dita, sfilandolo di tanto in tanto e godendosi i vari gridolini di puro piacere che lasciavano le labbra schiuse dell’Omega. Giocò con la piccola gemma per un tempo che parve infinito. L’accarezzava con il pollice facendola spostare in varie direzioni così ché il piccolo bastoncino andasse a toccare punti sensibili all’interno dell’uretra, poi l’afferrava per sfilare in parte il gingillo e ricacciarlo dentro, in profondità, velocemente. Tutto ciò era troppo per il giovane Ciel, il suo corpo non resse oltre e un orgasmo senza precedenti lo investì in pieno. Non una goccia di seme perlato uscì dalla piccola apertura, ostacolato dal gingillo che gli occludeva l’uretra, cosa che gli prolungò di alcuni istanti il piacere. Claude si staccò finalmente dal suo collo e lui poté afflosciarsi mollemente sul suo petto, la testa reclinata all’indietro sulla spalla. Era stato tutto così veloce, intenso, ma si sentiva prosciugato delle sue energie come se il corvino lo avesse torturato per un giorno intero. Era sicuro che ciò fosse dovuto alla grande quantità di sangue che gli era stata prelevata con il morso.

Stancamente, alzò il capo e cercò di scendere dalle gambe dell’Alpha, ma questi lo bloccò nuovamente contro il suo petto e con la lingua prese a leccare il punto in cui vi erano i fori da cui continuavano a uscire stille di sangue.

«Dove credi di andare? Non ho ancora finito con te. Se credi che ti lasci alle grinfie di Sebastian ti sbagli. Tu non sei un Omega qualunque, vero? L’ho capito dal tuo sapore. Avevo sentito parlare di tipi come te, Omega che nascono in famiglie in cui c’è un Alpha dominante. È estremamente raro trovarne in giro e mi chiedo come abbia fatto mio _fratello_ a scovarti. Sappi che non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti a lui. Da oggi diventerai _mio_ , di mia _esclusiva proprietà_.»

Ciel, nell’udire quelle parole, perse il poco colorito che gli era rimasto, raggiungendo tonalità quasi cadaveriche. Sapeva cosa significava diventare proprietà esclusiva di un Alpha ed era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso le mani del corvino che presero a vagare sotto la sua vestaglia, tastando incessantemente la pelle del petto glabro fino a raggiungere i piccoli capezzoli rosei, ma senza successo. Si sentiva senza forze e il suo corpo non ne voleva sapere di rispondere ai suoi comandi. Era alla totale mercé di Claude che, avido, gli stringeva uno dei due bottoncini di carne fra le dita mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava languido una coscia. Il ragazzo strinse i denti incapace di reagire e una lacrima di frustrazione gli scese lungo una guancia. Era così che doveva finire? Avrebbe passato il resto dei suoi giorni incatenato ad un uomo che non faceva altro che disprezzarlo ma che lo desiderava tutto per sé solo per il semplice motivo di avere fra le mani un Omega _raro_? Evidentemente era questo il destino che era stato scelto per lui.

Claude, approfittando della mancanza di reazioni da parte del giovane, spostò la sua attenzione dal petto glabro alle gambe che accarezzò e divaricò per avere maggior accesso all’intimità ancora morbida di Ciel. In punta di dita, disegnò una scia immaginaria partendo dal ginocchio sporgente, creò piccole spirali fino all’interno coscia e si fermò alla peluria scura dell’inguine. Giocò alcuni istanti con quei riccioli prima di afferrare il membro del ragazzo per massaggiarlo e metterlo di nuovo in erezione. Si godette i gemiti che riempirono per la seconda volta la stanza mentre Ciel si malediva per le reazioni spudorate che aveva il suo corpo sotto le attenzioni del corvino. La sua mente gli urlava di reagire, di prendere a pugni l’Alpha e scappare via, ma le sue membra desideravano un contatto maggiore, lo imploravano a restare lì e farsi vezzeggiare fino allo stremo.

Una volta risvegliata l’erezione dell’Omega, Claude spostò la mano facendola scivolare oltre i testicoli, fino all’apertura nascosta nel solco tra le natiche. Sfiorò alcune volte quel punto prima di insinuare un dito dentro l’orifizio e strappare un urlò di dolore a Ciel, il quale si era inarcato cercando di sottrarsi a quell’intrusione.

«N-no! L-lasciami andare… _Ah_!» La voce del ragazzo uscì implorante e venne spezzata da un altro gemito quando avvertì il dito muoversi dentro di lui, andando sempre più in profondità ad ogni affondo.

Quando anche un secondo ed affusolato dito si fece spazio tra le sue natiche, un mugolio di piacere sostituì i precedenti. Claude era riuscito a toccare un punto che mandò scariche di puro godimento lungo tutto il corpo dell’Omega, cosa che spinse il più giovane a muovere i fianchi per andare in contro alla mano che si muoveva sempre più velocemente fra le sue gambe. L’Alpha tradusse quel gesto come un via libera e, sbottonati con non poca fatica i pantaloni che erano diventati ormai stretti, tirò fuori il suo membro eretto e pulsante. Sfilò via le dita dall’anello di muscoli che era diventato ormai cedevole sotto le sue attenzioni e avvicinò la punta arrossata all’apertura, pronto ad affondare in quel corpo caldo. Fu in quell’esatto momento che la porta della biblioteca venne spalancata da un’altra figura longilinea che fece il suo ingresso all’oscuro di ciò che stava per accadere lì dentro.

«Claude, hai visto per caso l’Omeg-» L’uomo che era appena entrato rimase congelato di fronte alla scena che si presentò ai suoi occhi.  
_Suo_ fratello stava per possedere il _suo_ Omega mentre lui era fuori a sbrigare i suoi affari. Sebastian restò alcuni istanti incredulo, poi, guidato dall’ira che gli stava montando dentro, ringhiò furioso e si diresse a grandi passi verso la poltrona. Afferrò la vita di Ciel e lo trasse a sé impedendo così che il membro eretto di Claude si facesse strada dentro l’orifizio del ragazzo decretandone l’esclusivo possesso.

«Cosa diavolo significa tutto ciò? Manco giusto un paio d’ore e quando torno è questo quello che trovo? Fino a ieri non te ne importava niente, lo reputavi insulso, e adesso vuoi averlo tutto per te? Questo Omega è _mio_ , Claude.» Sputò fra i denti guardando in cagnesco il fratello che ricambiava lo sguardo con altrettanto odio.

«Perché non mi hai detto che è uno di _quegli_ Omega?»

«Perché avrei dovuto?»

«Non pensare di poterlo tenere tutto per te!»

«Lo farò mio seduta stante se sarà necessario, se servirà ad evitare quello che stava per accadere!»

I due continuarono a ringhiarsi contro mentre Ciel se ne stava afflosciato tra i loro corpi, la testa poggiata contro il petto di Sebastian e il bacino ancora a contatto con le gambe di Claude. Gli stava per venire una forte emicrania nel sentire i due inveire in quel modo, cosa che lo portò ad alzare il capo e mormorare flebilmente un “ _Io non sarò l’Omega esclusivo di nessuno_ ”. I due uomini smisero di urlare e lo osservarono in assoluto silenzio. Qualsiasi Omega, dopo quello che era successo, avrebbe desiderato portare a compimento quell’unione e diventare il compagno fisso di un’ Alpha. Ma non lui.

Guidato da quelle parole, un’idea si formò nella mente di Claude che, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi fissi sul corpo di Ciel, prese a parlare attirando su di sé l’attenzione dell’altro uomo.

«Che ne dici se, visto che questo Omega è troppo raro per poter appartenere ad uno solo di noi due, ne usufruiamo entrambi? Possiamo fare di lui quello che vogliamo, disporne come più ci aggrada, ma non possederlo. Mi sembra una proposta equa, non credi?»

Sebastian trafisse il ragazzo che aveva tra le braccia con i suoi occhi rossi come il sangue, arrabbiato con lui per non essere stato ascoltato. Se fosse rimasto nella sua stanza, come gli aveva chiesto, tutto ciò non sarebbe accaduto. Dividerlo con Claude era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma se questo significava distoglierlo dall’idea di far suo quel piccolo e prezioso Omega era pronto ad acconsentire a tutto. Quasi a malincuore, allungò una mano verso il fratello e gli strinse la rispettiva gemella, suggellando così quel patto.  
  
«E sia.»   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Primi chiarimenti

#  _5\. Primi chiarimenti_

  
Erano passati ormai tre giorni da ciò che era accaduto all’interno della biblioteca, giorni in cui Ciel decise di recidere ogni contatto con gli abitanti all’interno della Villa. Dopo che Sebastian lo aveva riportato in stanza, rimproverato per le sue azioni sconsiderate e rimesso in forze con il piccolo quadratino di cioccolato, lui era stato in grado di tirare la grande scrivania fin davanti la porta di legno chiaro, bloccando così l’ingresso a chiunque osava avvicinarsi. Vani erano stati i tentativi di persuasione da parte di Sebastian, le imprecazioni di Claude che minacciava di buttare giù la porta a sprangate e le suppliche dei Beta che gli portavano i pasti; l’Omega continuava a starsene chiuso in stanza, raggomitolato sotto le lenzuola e sordo ai richiami.

Con la mente, aveva rivissuto più e più volte gli attimi passati all’interno della biblioteca e il patto stipulato fra i due fratelli continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Era quello il motivo per cui aveva deciso di recludersi in stanza. Non riusciva a capire cosa avesse spinto il corvino ad accettare tale accordo, così come non si capacitava dell’improvviso interesse di Claude nei suoi confronti. Fino a pochi istanti prima lo aveva guardato con disprezzo, pronto a punirlo per un innocua trasgressione di regole che lui nemmeno conosceva, l’attimo dopo era pronto a tutto pur di possederlo e farne sua esclusiva proprietà. Continuava a capircene sempre meno di quell’assurda situazione e sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a reggere di fronte alle richieste non di uno, bensì di due Alpha.

Ad interrompere quell’incessante vorticare di ricordi e quesiti fu un leggero bussare alla porta e il rumore della maniglia che veniva abbassata nel tentativo di aprirla. La persona che si trovava dall’altra parte della superficie di legno rinunciò quasi subito quando capì che non sarebbe riuscita a spostare di un solo millimetro la grande porta che celava la stanza, allora decise di annunciare la sua presenza con voce piatta, attutita dall’ostacolo.

«Signorino, le ho portato la colazione. Glielo chiedo per favore: apra la porta. Sono giorni che non mangia niente, padron Sebastian è preoccupato per lei.»

Ciel si limitò a far sbucare la testa arruffata da sotto le coperte per osservare il punto dal quale proveniva la voce del Beta, senza rispondere. Era vero che non toccava cibo da giorni, aveva rifiutato di mostrarsi a tutti coloro che si erano presentati al suo uscio, ma era anche vero che non aveva per niente fame. Dopo la decisione presa dai due Alpha il suo stomaco si era aggrovigliato su sé stesso più di quanto già non fosse, formando un grosso nodo che gli aveva fatto passare la voglia di mangiare.

Osservò ancora alcuni istanti la porta con le iridi cobalto semiaperte, poi si nascose nuovamente con l’intento di ignorare i deboli tentativi del Beta che continuava ad implorarlo di farlo entrare. Era sul punto di addormentarsi quando avvertì una seconda voce chiamarlo con più fermezza, seguita da colpi alla porta leggermente più insistenti.

«Ciel, sono Sebastian. Per favore, apri la porta. Sono seriamente preoccupato per te e la tua salute. Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di digiunare? Non ti fa per niente bene.» Lo sentì proferire avvertendo una leggera nota di preoccupazione ad ogni parola pronunciata.

Il ragazzo non si mosse nemmeno di fronte quelle suppliche. Sapeva che era tutta una finzione, aveva imparato a riconoscere le varie sfumature nella voce del corvino che, da quando si era chiuso in stanza, si erano mostrate tutte. Diverse volte aveva usato quel tono di supplica e preoccupazione in quei tre giorni, così insistentemente che Ciel aveva quasi creduto che magari, almeno un po’, gli importasse davvero di come si sentiva in quel momento. Peccato che di fronte al suo ostinato rifiuto nel mostrarsi, Sebastian passava dall’essere supplichevole al ringhiare furiosamente e imprecare alla stregua del fratello. Così facendo, il ragazzo si rese conto che quel modo di fare era tutta una farsa per farlo cedere e aprire la porta che lo celava e lo teneva lontano da lui.

Ciel strinse maggiormente le lenzuola sopra la testa e si rannicchiò ancora di più in posizione fetale. Non aveva assolutamente voglia di affrontare l’Alpha che lo aveva ceduto, in parte, al fratello così facilmente. Serrò le palpebre, ostinato ad ignorare qualsiasi cosa gli fosse stato detto per invogliarlo ad aprire l’uscio, finché Sebastian non pronunciò qualcosa che attirò subito la sua attenzione.

«E va bene. Credo di aver capito la ragione per cui ti sei barricato nella tua stanza e se sono dei chiarimenti, delle risposte quelle che vuoi… d’accordo, te le darò. Ma solo se apri questa porta e mi dai il permesso di entrare.»

L’Omega si tirò a sedere quasi di scatto, allettato dalla proposta del corvino. Erano ormai diversi giorni che continuava a porsi sempre le stesse domande senza trovare risposta e sapeva bene che anche provando a cercare da solo non ne avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco. Andare in biblioteca era servito a ben poco – ci aveva quasi perso la castità e quella parziale libertà che ancora possedeva – e tentare di capire da solo come andassero le cose lo mandava in confusione più di quanto già non fosse. Necessitava di risposte certe, concrete, e anche se l’idea di chiederle all’Alpha non gli andava proprio a genio, sapeva che era l’unico in grado di districare quell’enorme groviglio di quesiti che gli vorticava incessantemente in testa.

Scese dal letto poggiando le piante nude dei piedi sul freddo pavimento e si diresse, con passo un po’ incerto, fino alla grande scrivania che bloccava l’ingresso. La spinse quel tanto che bastava per poter aprire la porta ed abbassò la maniglia decidendo finalmente di mostrarsi. Subito incontrò le iridi scarlatte di Sebastian che presero ad osservarlo intensamente, studiando il suo corpo nei minimi particolari. Sapeva di non avere il migliore degli aspetti – in fondo era rimasto in tenuta da notte tutto il tempo, nascosto tra le coltri del letto e digiunato per tre giorni consecutivi – e pur con questa consapevolezza, provò un certo imbarazzo nel sentire addosso gli occhi indagatori del più grande. Non era mai capitato che qualcuno lo vedesse in quel modo, lui che era sempre impeccabile nei suoi modi di fare e vestire.

In assoluto silenzio, Ciel si fece da parte facendo passare il corvino per poi richiudere velocemente la porta alle sue spalle e trascinare nuovamente la scrivania al suo posto. Non che l’idea di trovarsi chiuso in stanza, senza via di scampo, insieme al corvino lo facesse impazzire, ma non voleva nemmeno ritrovarsi improvvisamente anche l’altro Alpha lì dentro. Una volta posizionato il mobile, si girò pronto ad affrontare a testa alta Sebastian. Lo trovò seduto sul letto, le lunghe gambe accavallate e una mano poggiata sul materasso che batteva ritmica intimandolo a sedergli vicino. Lo osservò titubante, timoroso di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere nello stargli accanto – in fin dei conti aveva ignorato le richieste di un Alpha, sapeva che questo avrebbe comportato qualcosa –, poi, cercando di risultare sicuro di sé, lo raggiunse con passo fermo e si sedette a sua volta sul morbido letto, le spalle dritte e la postura rigida, mettendo giusto qualche centimetro di distanza fra lui e il corpo dell’altro.

Sebastian guardò l’Omega quasi divertito, mettendo su un sorriso sghembo di fronte al suo comportamento. Si ostinava così tanto a mostrarsi impavido, eppure era evidente quanto fosse intimorito dalla sua presenza all’interno di quella stanza. La sua sete di risposte doveva essere più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. In silenzio, il corvino allungò la mano in direzione del ragazzo e con le dita sfiorò appena una ciocca antracite che, ribelle, si era separata dal resto dei capelli puntando verso l’alto, conferendo al più piccolo un’aria ancora più bambinesca. Ciel sobbalzò di fronte quel gesto, scostandosi subitaneamente e lasciando l’altro leggermente interdetto. Si era aspettato di tutto: urla, rimproveri, perfino qualche schiaffo, non di certo una carezza leggera come una piuma.

«Ehm… allora…» Per rompere il pesante silenzio che continuava ad aleggiare nella stanza, Ciel si schiarì la voce e puntò le iridi cobalto dritte in quelle vermiglie dell’altro. «Hai detto che se ti avessi fatto entrare avresti dato risposta alle mie domande.»

«Esattamente. Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi e, se sarà possibile, dissiperò le tue incertezze.»

L’Omega prese un profondo respiro e decise attentamente quale quesito dovesse porre per primo. Alla fine, optò per quello che lo aveva tormentato inizialmente.

«Perché mi trovo qui?»

Sebastian alzò leggermente un sopracciglio di fronte a quelle parole. Era pronto a ritrovarsi sommerso dalle più svariate richieste, di certo non si aspettava una domanda che avesse una risposta tanto ovvia.

«Non ti ho forse già detto del perché ti trovi qui? Non penso vi sia motivo di ribadirlo, ma se insisti te lo ripeto: sei qui per _compiacere e riverire noi Alpha_.»

«Non era questo quello che intendevo. E poi, me lo avete ripetuto così tante volte che è impossibile dimenticare quale sia il mio _dovere_ qui dentro.» Bofonchiò Ciel tenendo gli occhi fissi suoi piedi nudi. «Quello che voglio sapere è: _perché hai scelto me_. Non sarebbe stato meglio prendere un Omega donna?» Riformulò infine.

Il corvino lo fissò per alcuni istanti prima di rispondere. Davvero quel giovane ragazzo non sapeva niente più del necessario su quella casta?

«Ecco, vedi, non esiste alcuna differenza fra un Omega donna e uno uomo. Entrambi possono essere scelti per servire e garantire una progenie a noi Alpha.»

Ciel impiegò alcuni istanti per assorbire ciò che Sebastian aveva appena detto e, quando lo fece, strabuzzò gli occhi e restò a bocca aperta per lo stupore.

«Cosa… vuoi dire che anche gli uomini possono… ma è una cosa biologicamente impossibile!» Esclamò esterrefatto, con una smorfia di disgusto dipinta sul viso.

Non poteva essere vero, lo stava sicuramente prendendo in giro. Però, se ci pensava, la cosa combaciava con l’avvertimento che Claude aveva fatto al suo arrivo.

«No, non lo è. Il vostro organismo è in grado di adattarsi e modificarsi così da poter gestire una gravidanza. So che potrebbe sembrare surreale, ma questa è la vostra natura.» Rispose l’Alpha poggiando una guancia sulla propria spalla e continuando ad osservare l’atteggiamento di Ciel di fronte a quelle rivelazioni che tanto aveva bramato.

«È una cosa così… O mio Dio! Non credere che io sia disposto a portare in grembo tuo figlio o quello di tuo fratello!»

«Tranquillo, è un’idea che avevo scartato sin dall’inizio. Devo essere sincero: ti ho portato qui perché il tuo carattere mi ha incuriosito parecchio. Volevo divertirmi un po’ con te e piegarti ai miei voleri fino a che non avresti ceduto e ti fossi offerto spontaneamente di diventare di mia esclusiva proprietà. Però, a quanto pare, le cose si sono complicate un po’.» Disse Sebastian digrignando appena i denti e scoccando un occhiata gelida al ragazzo che, da esterrefatto dalle sue confessioni, era passato all’osservarsi di nuovo i piedi, la testa china e incastrata tra le spalle minute.

Quello sguardo era stato capace di piegare Ciel e fargli pesare addosso un improvviso senso di colpa per ciò che aveva fatto. Aveva trasgredito al chiaro ordine dell’Alpha, scritto nero su bianco, per fargli vedere che non sarebbe stato una preda facile, che non avrebbe potuto essere comandato a bacchetta come pensava. Lo aveva fatto senza pensarci su due volte, guidato dalla rabbia del momento, non immaginava che le sue azioni potessero avere una conseguenza del genere. Anche se ciò non giustificava il comportamento di Sebastian e la scelta presa di fronte alla proposta di Claude. Fu proprio questo pensiero a rimettere Ciel sull’attenti, portandolo a ricambiare lo sguardo con altrettanta fermezza.

«Oh, mi scusi Signor Alpha se le cose non sono andate secondo i suoi piani e se adesso la situazione si è complicata, ma vede… avevo i miei buoni motivi per farlo!» Scattò stringendo i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e digrignando i denti. «Pensavi davvero che mi sarei fatto dominare docilmente, che non avrei opposto nemmeno un briciolo di resistenza? Mi dispiace, ma un _Phantomhive_ non si comporta in questo modo!» Le parole lasciarono le sue labbra rabbiose, come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini.

«È quello il dovere di un Omega: _obbedire_. Non importa da dove provieni o quale sia stato il tuo casato prima di arrivare qui, i nostri ordini, per voi, sono legge e se tu avessi fatto come io ti avevo chiesto non ci troveremo in questa situazione.» Gli occhi di Sebastian si infiammarono conferendo al suo sguardo un’aria sinistra e minacciosa. Nessuno aveva mai osato rivolgersi a lui in quel modo e la cosa lo eccitava così come lo irritava oltre ogni misura.

«Non è colpa mia se adesso devo anche sottostare alle richieste di Claude. Cosa che, tra l’altro, avrei voluto evitare ad ogni costo, più di quanto volessi evitare di farmi toccare da te!»

«Si che è colpa tua! Se mi avessi ascoltato tutto ciò non sarebbe successo.»

«Avresti potuto rifiutare il suo accordo!»

Quelle ultime parole, pronunciate ad alta voce per il fervore con cui Alpha e Omega avevano preso ad urlarsi contro, riecheggiarono per la stanza divenuta improvvisamente silenziosa. Ciel quasi ansimava, ritto di fronte a Sebastian che se ne stava ancora seduto sul materasso, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra schiuse in cerca di una risposta con cui controbattere.

Si osservarono in silenzio per alcuni attimi, poi il corvino chiuse le palpebre e si passò una mano sul viso diafano, sospirando. Non si aspettava che il ragazzo potesse arrivare a toccare quel punto, sapeva che gli Omega accettavano tacitamente qualsiasi decisione presa dagli Alpha, ma doveva anche immaginarselo che con un tipo come lui le cose non sarebbero andate come previsto.

«Ascoltami Ciel. La situazione non piace nemmeno a me, ma non potevo rifiutare.»

«Perché?»

Il corvino si lasciò scappare dalle labbra un altro sospiro, prima di iniziare a parlare nuovamente.

«Devi sapere che io e Claude siamo fratellastri, nati da due padri differenti. Nostra madre, anziché scegliere un Omega con cui passare il resto dei suoi giorni, ha sposato un Alpha appartenente ad una delle più antiche e potenti casate. Da questa unione è nato il loro primogenito, Claude. Alcuni anni dopo, l’uomo morì a causa di una malattia che non è stata curata in tempo e nostra madre conobbe mio padre, un altro Alpha appartenente a una di quelle famiglie antiche e importanti.»

«Non capisco cosa c’entri tutto ciò con la risposta che mi devi.» Lo interruppe Ciel incrociando le braccia al petto, sbuffando.

«Fammi finire.» Lo zittì Sebastian riprendendo il discorso da dove era stato interrotto. «La famiglia da cui proveniva il padre di Claude è davvero potente, più di quella da cui proviene mio padre. Questo mondo non è diviso solamente nelle tre caste principali, anche all'interno della nostra vi è una suddivisione, una gerarchia. Mio fratello, che ha ereditato i geni degli Alpha più potenti, sta un passo più in alto di me. I suoi ordini sono quasi assoluti e disobbedire porta sempre qualche spiacevole conseguenza. Negli anni ho imparato che non serve a niente contraddirlo o provare a superarlo; se vuole qualcosa trova sempre il modo di ottenerla, che io sia d’accordo o meno. E poi, credo che in fondo nutra anche un po’ di odio nei miei confronti e il vedermi messo alle strette lo appaga. Ora capisci perché ho accettato? Mi ha già portato via troppe cose e assecondarlo era l’unico modo per evitare l’inevitabile.»

Il corvino finì di parlare e si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi lentamente verso Ciel che rimuginava su ciò che gli aveva appena rivelato. Allungò una mano della dita affusolate in direzione del volto dell’Omega e gli sfiorò la guancia liscia e pallida in punta di dita. Il ragazzo non reagì di fronte quel gesto, troppo impegnato ad assorbire le parole che avevano riempito le sue orecchie, cosa che portò Sebastian ad osare un po’ di più. Annullò definitivamente quella poca distanza che vi era fra i loro corpi e lo strinse tra le sue braccia, affondando il viso fra i fini capelli antracite. Solo allora Ciel ritornò in sé e reagì poggiando i palmi sull’ampio petto dell’altro con l’intento di allontanarlo, fallendo miseramente.

«Io non rinuncerò a te, Ciel. Non voglio rinunciare più a niente per colpa di Claude.» Soffiò il corvino con voce bassa.

Il ragazzo restò immobile, pietrificato dal comportamento dell’Alpha. Fino a quel momento, non l’aveva mai stretto a sé con così tanta delicatezza né, tantomeno, aveva usato un tono di voce come quello. Si era ormai abituato a ghigni maliziosi, strette possessive e parole arrochite dal desiderio. Cosa diamine prendeva agli abitanti di quella Villa? Uno passava dall’odiarlo al volerlo tutto per sé, mentre l’altro gli rivelava che voleva solo divertirsi con lui per poi assumere atteggiamenti da puro sentimentalista.

«Digiunare non fa per niente bene al tuo già esile corpo.» Se ne uscì ad un tratto Sebastian che, stringendo maggiormente le braccia attorno alla vita del ragazzo, si era accorto di quanto questi fosse dimagrito in tre giorni. «Ti faccio portare subito qualcosa da mangiare.»

«Non ho fame.» Ribatté subito Ciel continuando a spingere il petto dell’altro con l’intento di allontanarlo.

I suoi tentativi, però, risultarono vani. Improvvisamente, la mancanza di energia dovuta al digiuno si fece sentire più forte che mai. Avvertiva gli arti pesanti, cosa che rendeva i suoi movimenti fiacchi. E poi, nell’aria vi era qualcosa che gli stava via via confondendo i sensi. Un profumo che non aveva mai avvertito prima gli riempiva le narici e lo avvolgeva come un manto. Si rese conto che la fragranza proveniva da Sebastian quando questi spostò un braccio dietro la sua schiena e lo spinse maggiormente contro il proprio petto, facendo si che si ritrovasse con il naso immerso fra le pieghe della pregiata camicia. Aveva sempre posseduto un odore così invitante, il corvino? Non riusciva a ricordarlo.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, il suo atteggiamento nei confronti dell’Alpha che lo stava abbracciando cambiò. I piccoli palmi che prima erano aperti con l’intento di spingere via l’altro, ora si ritrovavano a stringere la stoffa bianca quasi convulsamente. Ciel strofinò il naso sul tessuto inebriandosi del dolce profumo e sentì una strana sensazione impossessarsi del suo corpo. Oltre al sentirsi debole, un lento e piacevole formicolare prese a serpeggiargli su per la colonna vertebrale, trasmettendogli ad intermittenza vampate improvvise di calore. Ripeté il gesto un altro paio di volte prima di bloccarsi, sbigottito, e mollare istantaneamente la presa, quasi si fosse scottato. Osservò le sue mani chiedendosi cosa diamine fosse appena accaduto finché Sebastian non richiamò nuovamente la sua attenzione.

«Ciel, il tuo corpo ha bisogno di energie costantemente. Non puoi servire due Alpha contemporaneamente se non sei al pieno delle tue forze. Potresti anche rischiare di morire, lo capisci? Hai visto cosa succede quando ti mordiamo; il tuo sangue è così prelibato che si tramuta in una fonte di sostentamento senza eguali. Non che sia una cosa a noi necessaria, ma poche gocce hanno il potere di saziarci per diversi giorni ed è difficile rinunciarvi una volta assaggiato.» Disse il corvino afferrando il mento del più giovane con due dita così da potergli sollevare il viso e guardarlo dritto nelle iridi cobalto. «Sono tre giorni che l’opportunità di _cibarmi di te_ mi viene negata, non posso attendere oltre, e dato che ti rifiuti di mangiare, vuol dire che faremo a modo mio.» Concluse per poi infilare una mano all’interno di una delle tasche della giacca nera che indossava sopra la camicia, rovistare alcuni istanti e portare velocemente qualcosa alle labbra.

L’Omega non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa avesse fatto il corvino che questi si avventò sulla sua bocca, improvviso. Per lo stupore, Ciel schiuse le labbra, cosa che permise a Sebastian di farvi scorrere in mezzo la lingua e ciò che vi aveva adagiato. Il ragazzo rimase immobile, troppo allibito per poter anche solo provare a respingere quel contatto così inaspettato. Avvertì quel muscolo umido esplorargli sapientemente il palato e un sapore dolciastro scendergli giù per la gola. L’Alpha gli aveva appena dato uno di quei quadratini di cioccolato capace di rimetterlo subito in forze, ma quasi sembrò non accorgersene tanto era concentrato su quel bacio. Era la prima volta che il più grande lo baciava – o, più in generale, che qualcuno lo baciava – e, contro ogni sua aspettativa, la cosa non lo disgustava. Le labbra di Sebastian erano calde e morbide contro le sue, la lingua umida ed esperta lo stuzzicava mentre provava a sciogliere più velocemente il dolciume.

Era tutto così strano, piacevole, che quasi cedette per rispondere a quelle attenzioni. Solo quando il cioccolato fece il suo dovere riacquistò giusto un po’ di lucidità che gli permise di scostarsi dal corvino e guardarlo con sguardo confuso. L’Alpha ricambiò lo sguardo con un luccichio lussurioso ad accendergli ancora di più le iridi rosse, conscio del fatto che l’Omega fosse tornato nel pieno delle sue forze. Gli afferrò nuovamente i fianchi con una morsa ferrea e puntò per la seconda volta alle labbra rosee come boccioli. Ciel, capite le sue intenzioni, lo bloccò portando una mano a coprirgli la bocca, il corpo leggermente piegato indietro come a voler mettere distanza tra di loro. Non aveva disdegnato il bacio che vi era stato pochi attimi prima, ma questo non voleva dire che dava il via libera per altre effusioni.

Sebastian osservò alcuni istanti il ragazzo mentre aveva ancora il piccolo palmo premuto contro le sue labbra, poi, fulmineo, gli afferrò il polso per tenergli fermo l’arto mentre faceva guizzare la lingua fuori dalla bocca. Fece scorrere il muscolo lungo il centro del palmo per poi insinuarsi tra le dita, leccandole e bagnandole di saliva senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con il ragazzo che lo guardava esterrefatto.

«C-che stai… lasciami!» Protestò Ciel nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa del corvino.

L’Alpha continuò a lambire lentamente ogni singolo dito, facendo scorrere dentro la sua bocca le piccole falangi e guardando il ragazzo con le palpebre semiaperte, le iridi languide. L’Omega avvertì una scarica elettrica attraversargli tutto il corpo nel sentirsi osservato in quel modo e una strana sensazione si mosse dentro di lui. Tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di capire di cosa si trattasse ché il più grande affondò i denti dritti nel morbido lembo di pelle che collega pollice e indice. Subito, un’altra sensazione, più forte e aggressiva della prima, si impossessò di lui facendolo gemere e annaspare in cerca di aria per il violento e improvviso piacere che quel morso gli dava. Non riusciva ancora a capire come ciò fosse possibile, bastava davvero così poco a risvegliare le sue più nascoste e rinnegate voglie? No, era sicuro che non fosse così, esisteva sicuramente una spiegazione anche per quello.

Sebastian si nutrì del sangue di Ciel per diversi secondi, godendone la consistenza e il sapore inebriante, accompagnato dalla cacofonia di gemiti e mugugni che lasciavano le labbra dell’altro. Quando si staccò dalla mano, osservò il ragazzo che tremava da capo a piedi, la gote rossa come un pomodoro maturo, gli occhi liquidi di lussuria e una timida erezione che svettava da sotto la stoffa della camicia da notte. Sorrise mellifluo di fronte tale visione e, dopo essersi leccato lentamente le labbra per rimuovere ogni goccia di denso sangue, si abbassò sulle ginocchia per poter prendere in braccio l’Omega e adagiarlo sul grande letto sfatto. Una volta compiuto tale gesto, si distese completamente sopra di lui sovrastandolo col suo corpo e avventandosi nuovamente su quelle labbra che chiedevano solo di essere baciate.

Ciel non protestò per ciò che l’Alpha stava facendo, troppo ebbro di lussuria e eccitazione. Si lasciò baciare per lunghi istanti, permettendo alla lingua del corvino di esplorargli il palato e giocare con la gemella che si muoveva inesperta e impacciata. Non disse niente nemmeno quando, con le dita affusolate, Sebastian prese a sbottonargli ogni singolo bottone per scoprire ed esplorare il suo corpo. Lunghi gemiti e profondi sospiri lasciarono, invece, le sue labbra quando avvertì la bocca calda dell’altro lambirgli un capezzolo e giocarci fino a farlo diventare turgido e sensibile. Era così sopraffatto dalle emozioni – che erano differenti da quelle provate in precedenza, come se qualcosa dentro di lui stesse cambiando – che non ci pensò su due volte ad inarcarsi come la corda di un arco per far collidere la sua erezione dolorante con la gamba del corvino che stava sopra di lui.  
Sebastian comprese subito la tacita richiesta che l’Omega gli aveva rivolto con quel gesto, così abbandonò i rosei bottoncini di carne per dirigersi verso altre mete. Arrivò all’ombelico lasciando una lunga scia umida sul ventre piatto che si contraeva ad intermittenza e affondò la lingua in quel piccolo solco, facendo quasi urlare di piacere il ragazzo. La sua attenzione, però, venne ben presto dirottata su altro e continuò la sua discesa fino ad arrivare ad affondare il naso tra gli scuri peli pubici. Inspiro profondamente l’odore che emanavano prima di concludere la scesa fino al membro eretto e pulsante già bagnato dalle prime gocce chiare dell’orgasmo.

«Ciel, dov’è il gingillo che ti ho dato?» Chiese serafico afferrando il sesso e cominciando a torturarlo con movimenti lenti e circolari.

«È… è in ba- _Ah_! In bagno...» Rispose il più piccolo contorcendosi e mugugnando sotto quelle attenzioni.

«Ti ho detto che non avresti dovuto toglierlo per nessun motivo. Mi hai disubbidito. _Direi che ci vuole una bella punizione_.» Così dicendo, l’Alpha affondò il viso tra le gambe lisce dell’altro prendendo direttamente tra le labbra il membro che chiedeva attenzioni.

Ciel si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio alto diverse ottave nel sentire quell’antro caldo e bagnato lambirgli e pompargli il sesso con una lentezza estenuante. Disinibito, strinse tra le dita alcune ciocche nere come la notte e mosse i fianchi per andare incontro alla bocca del corvino, alla ricerca delle più alte vette del piacere. In risposta, Sebastian gli arpionò un fianco inchiodandolo al letto e con l’altra mano gli afferrò la base dell’intimità stringendola appena, impedendogli così di raggiungere il culmine.

«Ah ah, non così in fretta. In fondo, questa, è pur sempre una _punizione_.» Soffiò l’Alpha a pochi centimetri dalla punta congestionata.

Ciel lo guardò supplichevole e Sebastian mise su un altro dei suoi sorrisi melliflui prima di tornare a torturargli il glande con lappate superficiali. Il ragazzo singhiozzò bruscamente e strinse le lenzuola tra le dita per la frustrazione. Lo stava facendo impazzire e la cosa sembrava anche appagarlo.

La straziante e piacevole tortura andò avanti per diversi secondi. Il corvino si divertiva a vedere l’altro contorcersi e gemere senza sosta, preda dell’eccitazione, cosa che lo portò ad intensificare maggiormente quel momento. Staccò la mano dal fianco che aveva arpionato per immobilizzare il bacino di Ciel e la portò dritta tra le sue gambe, alla ricerca del solco nascosto tra le natiche. Quando lo trovò, cominciò a stuzzicare la piccola apertura percependola già appena dilatata e bagnata. Ghignò impercettibilmente di fronte quell’atteggiamento così libidinoso da parte del _suo_ Omega e, senza preavviso, infilò due dita in quello stretto anello di muscoli. Il ragazzo gridò sentendosi violare in quel modo, un grido non di dolore, ma di puro godimento. Quando aveva ricevuto lo stesso trattamento da Claude la sua reazione era stata differente. Aveva sofferto per l’intrusione di un dito, mentre adesso il suo corpo ne aveva accolti due contemporaneamente senza troppa fatica.

Sebastian iniziò a far scorrere con ritmo costante le falangi all’interno dell’orifizio, scivolando sempre più in profondità e toccando punti che mandavano violente scariche di piacere lungo la spina dorsale di Ciel. Aggiunse anche un terzo dito ai due già presenti, penetrando fino alle nocche e ampliando al massimo la già alta soglia del piacere. Il ragazzo si contorceva come un ossesso, smanioso di raggiungere l’agognato orgasmo che l’Alpha continuava a negargli stringendo saldamente la base del suo membro.

« _T-ti… ti prego. Ah_!» Proruppe, infine, arrivando al limite della sopportazione.

«Cosa Ciel? Cosa vuoi?» Chiese il corvino staccando per un attimo le labbra dalla sua erezione pulsante.

«Fammi… _Ngh_! Fammi venire… _Ah_!» Tra un gemito e l’altro, l’Omega mise da parte l’ultima traccia di orgoglio che gli era rimasto e pronunciò quelle poche parole con tono supplichevole.

Sebastian sorrise serafico, diede un’ultima lappata alla punta arrossata che svettava sotto il suo naso e lasciò la presa dalla base, facendo finalmente raggiungere l’orgasmo al ragazzo sotto di sé.

Ciel urlò appagato per poi crollare esausto e stremato tra le coltri sfatte, il respiro ansante e i battiti del cuore impazziti. L’Alpha lo guardò soddisfatto e si allungò sopra il suo corpo per arrivare a posare le sue labbra sulle gemelle, in un bacio leggero come una piuma. Fu in quell’esatto momento che dalla porta in legno chiaro giunsero dei rumori. Qualcuno dall’altra parte stava provando ad entrare. Il ragazzo pensava si trattasse di Claude, venuto a reclamarlo dopo giorni di forzata lontananza, e ringraziava mentalmente di aver avuto l’idea di riporre nuovamente la scrivania davanti l’ingresso. Contro ogni sua aspettativa, però, la persona che si trovava dall’altra parte della liscia superficie riuscì ad aprire la porta spostando l’ingombrante ostacolo. Un’indistinta chiazza di rosso scarlatto entrò nella stanza come un uragano, puntando dritta verso il letto e lasciando allibiti i due occupanti.

« _Sebas-chaaan!_ »   



	6. Fammi provare

#  _6\. Fammi provare_

  
Nel silenzio più assoluto, Ciel osservava le dense volute di vapore salire leggiadre fino al soffitto del bagno. Con la testa poggiata al bordo della liscia vasca, rimuginava con le palpebre semiaperte su ciò che era accaduto solo poche ore prima. Continuava a chiedersi cosa fosse cambiato in lui per aver reagito in un modo tanto spudorato alle attenzioni di Sebastian. Ogni volta che veniva morso da uno dei due Alpha, perdeva ogni razionalità, ma mai come allora. Il suo corpo aveva risposto in modo quasi anomalo, inebriato dal profumo forte e dolce che l’intera figura del corvino emanava. Era sicuro di non averlo sentito prima, in quei pochi attimi passati insieme non aveva percepito niente di così assuefacente; che l’Alpha avesse usato un profumo apposito per farlo capitolare dopo avergli rivelato tutte quelle verità? Era un’idea plausibile, ma non vi era certezza nella sua tesi. Per quanto ne sapeva, era possibile che anche gli Alpha possedessero un odore tutto loro che veniva percepito dagli Omega. Allora perché, così realmente fosse, lui lo aveva avvertito solo adesso?

Chiuse gli occhi e digrignò i denti, frustrato, quando l’immagine di lui che implorava Sebastian di farlo venire si formò nella sua mente. Si sentì andare a fuoco per il ricordo e, imbarazzato, scivolò un po’ più giù facendo arrivare l’acqua della vasca fin sotto il naso. Altre immagini si unirono alla prima, vivide, come se fossero state delle foto e una vampata più forte gli scosse le membra. Sentì l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lui e, anche con l’imbarazzo ad imporporargli la gote per le sue precedenti azioni, non poté fare a meno di portare una mano dritta tra le sue gambe e afferrare l’erezione che si era risvegliata con quei ricordi. Provò a pensare ad altro mentre si donava piacere, ma, alla fine, il viso diafano e malizioso di Sebastian fece capolino tra i suoi pensieri, prepotentemente. Fu con quella visione che, con un gemito strozzato, raggiunse l’apice creando una densa macchia bianca sul pelo dell’acqua. Quando riaprì le palpebre e puntò le iridi su quel liquido più denso, scattò in piedi e, inorridito, si fissò la mano come se questa avesse avuto vita propria.

Uscì dalla vasca mugugnando e imprecando contro sé stesso e quel pervertito di un Alpha che lo stava confondendo e corrompendo. Si diresse a grandi passi verso la sua stanza e si rivestì in fretta e furia. Mentre borbottava e richiudeva i bottoni della vestaglia con foga, i suoi occhi vennero catturati dal grande vassoio d’argento su cui troneggiavano una scodella di zuppa calda e un piatto di pollo con insalata. Aveva detto a Sebastian di non aver fame, ma ora che guardava quelle pietanze – seppur in bianco e poco condite per preservare il sapore del suo sangue – il suo stomaco si contorse e brontolò rumorosamente. Non metteva niente sotto i denti da tre giorni, e sentire la zuppa calda scendergli giù per la gola, seguita dalla morbidezza del pollo, fu una sensazione magnifica e appagante.

Quando finì di ingoiare anche l’ultima briciola, si diresse a passo lento verso il grande soggiorno dove sapeva essere atteso. Il corvino gli aveva dato il permesso di prendersi un po’ di tempo per rimettersi in sesto, ma aveva anche ricevuto l’ordine di raggiungerlo non appena avesse finito. Quando arrivò in prossimità della stanza, una voce squillante e dal timbro quasi femminile raggiunse le sue orecchie ancor prima di oltrepassare la pesante porta. Gli sembrava di averla sentita da qualche altra parte, ma non riusciva ad associarla a nessuno di sua conoscenza. Solo quando entrò, in assoluta discrezione, ed incontrò con lo sguardo una figura totalmente in rosso, capì dove avesse già sentito quella voce: a parlare, era la strana persona che si era fiondata nella sua stanza proprio mentre lui si trovava nudo e sovrastato dal corvino. Non lo aveva riconosciuto subito dato che, dopo aver urlato quel “ _Sebas-chaaan!_ ”, era stato prontamente afferrato da un altro uomo – ora presente anch’essi nella stanza – e trascinato via di peso.

Ciel avvampò nel ricordare anche quel dettaglio di ciò che era avvenuto durante la mattinata e, deciso più che mai a non farsi vedere, prese ad indietreggiare con l’intento di defilarsi il prima possibile. Al diavolo gli ordini di Sebastian! Destino volle, però, che proprio in quel momento il corvino distogliesse l’attenzione dall’esuberante figura che aveva davanti per puntare le iridi rosse come il fuoco dritte su di lui. L’Omega si bloccò sul posto sotto il peso schiacciante di quello sguardo eloquente e si vide costretto ad avanzare facendo nascere un sorriso divertito sulle labbra dell’altro.

«Finalmente. Ti stavamo aspettando. Avvicinati, ti presento i nostri ospiti.» Disse il corvino allungando una mano verso di lui.

Ciel osservò in silenzio l’arto proteso nella sua direzione ed esitò alcuni istanti prima di avanzare verso Sebastian. Avvertiva su di sé lo sguardo ardente e perforante dell’Alpha unito a quello serio e incuriosito dell’altro corvino. La figura in rosso non si era degnata minimamente di portare su di lui la sua attenzione. Continuava a bere quello che doveva essere the, sorseggiandolo con aria altezzosa da una tazzina di pregiata porcellana, ignorandolo come fosse un insulso moscerino. Solo quando arrivò in prossimità della poltrona sulla quale era seduto Sebastian, due occhi verdi come smeraldi e carichi di disprezzo si posarono sulla sua figura.

«Ciel, loro sono Grell Sutcliff e il suo tutore, William Spears.» Disse il corvino indicando prima la persona in rosso e poi l’uomo che se ne stava lì accanto, diligente e silenzioso.

Il ragazzo osservò i due ospiti e si stupì parecchio quando capì che quella che inizialmente aveva scambiato per una donna – a causa dei lunghi capelli carmini, accompagnati dal viso dai tratti quasi femminili – altri non era che un uomo. Continuò a scrutarli in silenzio, indeciso se presentarsi o meno, anche se aveva il presentimento che non rientrasse nelle sue mansioni rivolgere la parola agli ospiti senza una richiesta diretta. E poi, dubitava che all’uomo interessasse sapere chi fosse dati gli sguardi di fuoco che continuava a lanciarli da dietro la rossa montatura degli occhiali.

«E questo qui chi sarebbe?» Proruppe infine Grell con uno sbuffo seccato, rivolgendo a Ciel uno sguardo sufficiente.

Prima che Sebastian potesse aprire bocca per rispondere, William si mosse fulmineo e colpì la nuca dell’altro con un sonoro scappellotto. Il rosso portò le mani a proteggersi il capo e, con fare teatrale, si lamentò per la forza con cui era stato colpito.

«Vogliate scusare il mio assistito. Ultimamente, tende ad essere alquanto scortese e maleducato.» Disse il corvino sistemandosi sul naso, con un dito, gli occhiali che indossava.

«Come ti permetti! Sei solo un insulso Beta, devi portare rispetto ad un Alpha come me!» Urlò, stizzito, il rosso scattando in piedi come una molla, il viso distorto da una smorfia di pura rabbia.

«Le ricordo che ho ricevuto ordini ben chiari dai suoi genitori. Posso educarla come meglio credo e mi hanno dato carta bianca sui metodi che avrei potuto utilizzare. Quindi, se lei manca di rispetto al padrone di casa e ai suoi ospiti, io sono autorizzato a richiamarlo.» Rispose con tono fermo William, scoccando un’occhiata gelida all’Alpha che continuava a massaggiarsi la nuca con sguardo inviperito.

Ciel osservò la scena indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o meno. Era la prima volta che incontrava un uomo che si atteggiava da donna, così come era la prima volta che vedeva un Beta rispondere a tono a qualcuno che ricopriva una carica sociale più alta. La parte di popolazione dalla quale proveniva William era piuttosto conosciuta e comune. Rivestiva compiti semplici ed ordinari, molti dei quali venivano svolti in luoghi appartenenti agli Alpha. Era difficile vedere un Beta comportarsi così dato che tutto ciò che possedevano lo dovevano a quella casta così alta e potente.

«Tranquillo, William. Ormai sono abituato al comportamento impulsivo ed estroverso del nostro Grell.» Rispose Sebastian rivolgendo un sorriso serafico al rosso che lo guardava imbronciato. «Comunque, tornando alla tua domanda, lui è Ciel Phantomhive, il _nostro_ Omega.» Concluse afferrando il polso del ragazzo per poi tirarselo contro, facendolo sedere inaspettatamente sulle sue gambe e stringendogli la vita con un braccio.

Ciel portò per istinto le mani su quell’arto che lo cingeva, con il chiaro intento di liberarsi e alzarsi nuovamente. Odiava quando il corvino se lo rigirava come fosse una bambola, soprattutto se lo faceva davanti ad altra gente sconosciuta.

«Ecco! Ci mancava solo l’Omega di mezzo. E io che avevo pensato di passare il giorno del tuo compleanno solo con te.» Protestò con tono lamentoso Grell, le braccia strette al petto e la testa incassata tra le spalle.

«Il _vostro_ Omega?» Chiese perplesso William.

«Compleanno?» Se ne uscì, infine, Ciel bloccando i suoi tentativi di fuga e guardando confuso il corvino che lo teneva sulle ginocchia.

Sebastian sorrise sinceramente divertito di fronte a quelle reazioni. Ricambiò lo sguardo del ragazzo perdendosi alcuni istanti nelle iridi profonde come l’oceano prima di dar voce alle proprie risposte.

«Grell, ti avevo già detto che non volevo festeggiare il mio compleanno, né con te né con qualche altro pezzo importante della nostra società. È un giorno come un altro e poi sarà tra una settimana, non capisco perché tu ti sia presentato qui con così largo anticipo.» Disse l’Alpha puntando le iridi rosse come la passione dritte sulla figura dell’altro che si contorceva le mani, colpevole. «William, so quali domande vorticano nella tua mente. Sei una persona colta, avrai sicuramente studiato i rapporti che corrono tra un Alpha e il suo Omega, ma, vedi, Ciel è _speciale_ , lo è al punto che mio fratello ha deciso di volerlo condividere anziché lasciare che si unisca a me.» Concluse rivolgendo al Beta un sorriso forzato, cercando di mantenere la sua compostezza nel pronunciare quelle parole.

Era ovvio che accennare al patto stipulato tra lui e il fratello lo innervosisse, ma non poteva di certo far trapelare i suoi veri sentimenti. La sua casata era una delle più influenti e potenti, per tanto, sempre sotto gli occhi vigili degli invidiosi e di chi dirigeva quelle gerarchie. Era importante mantenere intatta l’immagine che gli altri si erano creati di loro: una famiglia unita, di prestigio e senza problemi.

«Io non ci vedo proprio niente di speciale in lui. È un tale scricciolo!» Affermò Grell tornando ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona bordeaux, le gambe elegantemente accavallate.

«Conosci mio fratello, sai che non avrebbe mai avanzato una proposta del genere se non reputava che ne sarebbe valsa veramente la pena.»

«A proposito di Claude, non l’ho visto in giro. Dov’è?»

«È fuori sede per affari, tornerà giusto il giorno del mio compleanno.»

Ciel tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo a quelle parole. Non era ancora pronto ad incontrare l’altro Alpha di quella famiglia, non dopo ciò che era accaduto all’interno della biblioteca. E poi, gli incuteva un certo timore sapere che, di fronte ad un suo ordine, difficilmente avrebbe potuto dire di no.

Confortato da quella notizia, smise di ascoltare l’acceso discorso tra Sebastian e Grell, così come accantonò ogni tentativo di liberarsi dalla stretta del corvino. Quasi si accoccolò meglio sulle sue gambe e, nuovamente, l’odore che aveva avvertito in mattinata gli investì le narici prepotentemente. Un brivido indefinito gli attraversò le membra, un calore ormai a lui conosciuto prese a serpeggiargli in corpo fino a concentrarsi in un unico punto. Sapeva che continuando a respirare così vicino a Sebastian sarebbe stato impossibile nascondere i suoi tremori e l’eccitazione che si stava risvegliando pian piano, ma non riusciva a tirarsi indietro.

Quasi fosse ipnotizzato, prese ad avvicinarsi al collo dell’altro. Era da lì che proveniva il profumo dolce e travolgente. Quando ormai mancavano solo pochi centimetri tra le sue labbra e la pelle del corvino, Ciel ritornò in sé – sentendosi tirato in causa dalle parole che i due Alpha si stavano scambiando – e si scostò velocemente senza attirare troppo l’attenzione dell’uomo che lo stringeva al proprio corpo.

«Davvero, Grell. È arrivato il momento di cominciare a pensare al tuo futuro. Perché non cerchi un Omega in grado di soddisfarti?» La buttò lì, Sebastian, con tono annoiato, il viso sorretto dalla mano libera.

«Assolutamente no! È da te che voglio essere posseduto e avere dei figli.» Ribatté il rosso passando da uno sguardo fermo ad uno sognante causando un sospiro esasperato da parte del Beta che lo accompagnava.

«Sai che è una cosa impossibile. Parli così perché non hai mai provato cosa significa avere un Omega che ti serve e ti inebria con la sua presenza.» Rispose il corvino mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Grell mentre, con la mano che cingeva il fianco di Ciel, risaliva in una languida carezza su per la schiena del ragazzo.

L’Omega trasalì nell’avvertire il palmo liscio di Sebastian farsi strada lungo la sua colonna vertebrale per poi fermarsi a giocare con i ciuffi antracite che gli sfioravano il collo. Provò a scostarsi da quel contatto, ma le dita affusolate dell’altro si strinsero sui suoi capelli, tirandoli appena in un chiaro avvertimento. Si trovavano in presenza di un altro Alpha, Sebastian non avrebbe mai permesso che il suo Omega gli mancasse di rispetto di fronte a degli ospiti.

Ciel rimase immobile e lasciò che il corvino giocasse con alcune ciocche mentre cercava di far ragionare il suo cocciuto amico. Ascoltava distrattamente ciò che i due si dicevano, troppo concentrato sui polpastrelli che si insinuavano tra i ciuffi antracite ed esercitavano una lieve pressione sulla sua nuca. Non era poi così fastidioso quel contatto, al contrario, si stava via via rilassando godendosi i piacevoli brividi che gli attraversavano il corpo ad ogni minimo tocco più accentuato. Chiuse gli occhi per intensificare quelle sensazioni, dimenticandosi, per una volta, chi fosse l’uomo a riservargli quelle attenzioni, il luogo dove si trovava e la loro differenza sociale. Era stato troppo teso in quei giorni, impegnato a combattere contro qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto vincere.

Si godette quell’attimo di pace con tutto sé stesso, almeno finché Grell non pronunciò delle parole che gli fecero sgranare gli occhi, esterrefatto.

«Fammi provare il tuo Omega, allora. Dato che ancora non appartiene a nessuno, il suo sapore non sarà stato alterato. Dubito che anche dopo questa prova cambierò idea sul loro conto, ma visto che insisti tanto nel dirmi che sbaglio, fammi provare. Dopodiché, deciderò se sia il caso o meno di cercare un’Omega tutto mio che _mi serva e mi inebri con la sua presenza_.» Disse con noncuranza, il tono quasi annoiato, scimmiottando le ultime parole che gli aveva detto l’amico.

Sebastian bloccò i suoi movimenti sul corpo di Ciel e rimase immobile a fissare il rosso. Il suo sguardo si era indurito di fronte alla proposta dell’altro Alpha. Già troppe persone avevano avuto modo di toccare quell’esile ragazzo che lui avrebbe voluto proclamare suo, ma era anche vero che gli si era presentata davanti una soluzione allettante. Erano anni, ormai, che Grell gli andava dietro. Sin dal loro primo incontro, l’uomo esuberante e chiassoso si era infatuato di lui al punto da non lasciarlo in pace un solo secondo. Si presentava in casa sua senza alcun preavviso – proprio come quella mattina – e gli si attaccava addosso come una piovra. Inutili erano stati i suoi tentativi di persuaderlo a lasciar perdere, più volte gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che tra loro due non ci sarebbe stato un futuro, Grell non demordeva mai. Se fargli provare per un solo attimo cosa significava avere accanto un Omega era l’unica soluzione per scollarselo di dosso, allora non restava che provare.

«Va bene. Poi, però, non venirmi a dire che avevo ragione.» Acconsentì Sebastian.

Ciel spalancò la bocca all’inverosimile sentendo quelle parole. Era sicuro che il corvino, dopo il discorso avuto in mattinata, avesse cambiato modo di comportarsi e, invece, eccolo lì che lo proponeva e lo esibiva come fosse un oggetto da valutare.

«Cosa? No!» Esclamò, alla fine, guardando truce l’Alpha e cercando di scendere dalle sue ginocchia.

Prima che potesse toccare il pavimento freddo con la punta delle dita, Sebastian lo trattenne sulle sue gambe cingendogli con fermezza la vita e avvicinò le labbra fini al suo orecchio.

« _Non provare a ribellarti._ » Fu l’unico comando, secco e autoritario, che ricevette.

Subito, Ciel sentì su di sé il peso dell’ordine che gli era stato impartito. Il suo corpo smise di lottare e rimase seduto immobile. Pur vedendosi costretto ad ubbidire, non poté fare a meno di lanciare occhiate truci e cariche di rabbia verso l’Alpha che gli sorrideva mellifluo. Si sentiva come una marionetta nella mani del suo burattinaio.  
  
«William, ti dispiacerebbe lasciarci un momento da soli? I miei servitori ti mostreranno le stanze dove alloggerete tu e Grell.» Disse Sebastian rivolgendosi verso il Beta che aveva osservato tutta la scena in completo e assoluto silenzio.

«Certamente.» Rispose portando una mano sul petto e accennando un lieve inchino prima di rivolgersi al rosso. «Vedete di non combinare guai in mia assenza.» Disse solamente, per poi abbandonare la stanza seguito da uno sbuffo seccato e una linguaccia furtiva e bambinesca da parte del suo Alpha.

Una volta rimasti da soli, il corvino riportò la sua attenzione sull’Omega che non aveva smesso per un solo istante di incenerirlo con lo sguardo. Lo trovava adorabile con quell’espressione corrucciata, costretto all’immobilità.

«Allora Grell, sei pronto ad ammettere di aver avuto sempre torto?» Chiese serafico mentre afferrava il braccio di Ciel e ne tirava via la manica della vestaglia, così da mettere allo scoperto la pelle nivea e liscia dell’avambraccio.

Il ragazzo osservava i movimenti di Sebastian inerme. Ogni cellula del suo corpo gli urlava di battersi, di evitare che un altro Alpha mettesse le sue mani su di lui. Ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di tutti quegli uomini che se lo rigiravano e ne approfittavano come meglio credevano.

Grell puntò le sue iridi verde smeraldo sulla figura del giovane e, con sguardo altezzoso e scettico, si avvicinò alla poltrona dove il corvino se ne stava seduto offrendogli il _suo_ Omega. Piegandosi appena per arrivare alla giusta altezza, afferrò l’esile arto che se ne stava proteso verso di lui e lo studiò, indeciso se continuare quella prova o meno, quasi avesse il timore di assaggiare un cibo dal sapore pessimo. Condusse il braccio fin sotto al naso – seguito dallo sguardo ammiccante dell’amico e da quello ormai rassegnato del ragazzo – e subito avvertì un odore che prima non aveva percepito, troppo concentrato a gustare il suo the e a mangiarsi con gli occhi Sebastian. Un profumo dolce e quasi speziato riempì le sue narici inebriandolo. Sapeva che gli Omega possedevano un odore particolare, capace di attirare qualsiasi Alpha, ma sentiva che quello di Ciel era fuori dal comune. In tutta la sua vita, aveva avuto modo di percepire un’unica fragranza proveniente da qualcuno appartenente a quella casta: quello del suo secondo padre. Ricordava che, sin da piccolo, adorava stare tra le braccia del suo padre Omega per poter affondare il viso nel suo petto e lasciarsi cullare da quel profumo così particolare. Quello di Ciel non era minimamente paragonabile a ciò che vi era nei suoi ricordi. L’odore emanato dalla pelle del giovane era più forte, più invitante, cosa che lo portò ad avvicinare ancora di più il braccio al suo naso.

Grell avvertì una strana sensazione salirgli dentro. Non gli bastava inebriarsi di quel profumo, voleva sapere che sapore avesse il sangue del ragazzo. Con fare quasi famelico, fece guizzare la lingua fuori dalle labbra e lambì la pelle pallida dell’avambraccio creando una scia umida fino ad arrivare all’incavo del gomito. Ciel trattenne il fiato per tutta la durata di quel percorso e si morse violentemente il labbro inferiore quando avvertì i denti dell’Alpha affondare, senza tante cerimonie, in quella parte di braccio così sensibile.  
Il rosso mantenne ferrea la sua presa mentre si nutriva del sangue dell’Omega. Succhiava avido, gustandosi ogni goccia che lasciava il corpo del ragazzo e gli riempiva il palato. Non aveva mai assaggiato niente di così assuefacente e si chiedeva come avesse fatto, per tutto quel tempo, a negarsi una tale prelibatezza. Tutti i suoi continui rifiuti nel trovare un Omega da tenere al suo fianco, i suoi testardi tentativi di ignorare i consigli di Sebastian, persero improvvisamente valore e importanza. Ora che aveva conosciuto le gioie di quel mondo, sentiva che difficilmente avrebbe potuto più farne a meno.

Ciel continuò a mordersi il labbro quasi fino a farlo sanguinare. Sentiva l’eccitazione farsi spazio dentro di lui con prepotenza, risvegliando la sua erezione e quella parte disinibita che avrebbe voluto esiliare nei meandri più oscuri del suo essere. Trattenne a malapena i gemiti mentre il rosso continuava a godere voracemente della sua essenza. Violenti tremiti gli scuotevano le membra, i polmoni gli bruciavano mentre cercava di incanalare quanta più aria possibile, gli occhi velati da uno strato di lacrime fissavano languidi il viso di Sebastian che lo guardava con un sorriso mellifluo stampato sulle labbra sottili. Sentiva di essere ormai al limite, ma non riuscì a raggiungere l’orgasmo dato che l’Alpha si staccò da lui leccandosi sensualmente le labbra e raccogliendo con i polpastrelli le ultime gocce di sangue che fuoriuscivano dal marchio che aveva lasciato sull’avambraccio.

L’Omega gemette di frustrazione quando non avvertì più le labbra del rosso su di sé. Sentiva ancora il suo membro pulsare dolorosamente e una strana sensazione di inappagamento lo travolse. In un altro momento, avrebbe ringraziato chissà quale Fato per essersi risparmiato l’umiliazione di raggiungere l’orgasmo per un morso ricevuto da uno sconosciuto, ma quella volta avvertiva dentro di sé qualcosa di diverso. Il suo corpo bramava ricevere altre attenzioni, agognava il piacere assoluto, desiderava essere posseduto fino allo stremo. Quella mattina, aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di strano, di diverso in lui. Non riusciva a capire cosa e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno gli importava.

«Allora, Grell, avevo ragione io o no?» Chiese Sebastian, con tono canzonatorio, mentre avvicinava il suo viso al collo invitante del ragazzo.

Il corpo di Ciel stava rilasciando nell’aria una carica inebriante di feromoni, cosa che portò il corvino ad inspirare profondamente e lentamente un paio di volte. Vedere l’amico cibarsi del _suo_ Omega, osservare le reazioni del ragazzo, aveva risvegliato in lui una prepotente eccitazione. Non poteva rischiare di perdere il controllo, tuttavia, non riuscì a resistere a quel potente richiamo. Affondò, deciso, i canini nel collo sinuoso del ragazzo e iniziò a cibarsi anche lui di quel sangue così prelibato.

Ciel si lasciò scappare un sonoro gemito e reclinò il capo per dare più spazio all’Alpha. Nuovamente, l’eccitazione prese a serpeggiargli nel corpo con sempre più insistenza portandolo ad ansimare con maggiore frequenza. Guidato dall’istinto e dalla disinibizione, prese a far ondeggiare i fianchi sul bacino del corvino, avvertendo contro le sue natiche una durezza che era impossibile ignorare. Di fronte a lui, Grell si era completamente inginocchiato e lo osservava con occhi carichi di liquida passione, la lingua che sgusciava ripetutamente fuori dalle labbra per umettarle. Sembrava pregare con lo guardo di potersi unire anche lui a quel banchetto così invitante.

Sebastian incontrò il suo sguardo e, capiti quali desideri albergavano nel corpo del rosso, scese con le mani ad accarezzare le sottili gambe di Ciel. Afferrandole dalle ginocchia, le divaricò e risalì in punta di dita sfiorando tutta la lunghezza delle cosce lisce. Quando incontrò la stoffa bianca della vestaglia, l’agguantò e la scostò per mettere in mostra la zona più intima dell’Omega. Grell capì, che così facendo, il corvino gli aveva dato il permesso di unirsi a loro. Senza pensarci su due volte, affondò il viso fra quelle gambe invitanti e morse la tenera carne della parte interna della coscia. Quell’ulteriore morso, fu il colpo di grazia per il giovane che gemeva e fremeva senza contegno. Un potente orgasmo lo investì in pieno privandolo per un istante della poca aria che aveva nei polmoni. Il suo membro vibrò appena, ma non una sola goccia di piacere fuoriuscì dalla piccola apertura occlusa dal gingillo che gli aveva donato il corvino.

I due Alpha si scostarono dai rispettivi punti che avevano usato per cibarsi, ma non accennarono ad allontanarsi dall’Omega. L’eccitazione scorreva inesorabile nei loro corpi, accentuata dai feromoni che Ciel aveva rilasciato senza neanche accorgersene, e gli sguardi che si scambiavano parlavano chiaro: non avevano alcuna intenzione di fermarsi senza aver raggiunto anche loro l’appagamento. Sebastian afferrò con le dita il mento del ragazzo e lo costrinse a torcere il collo per potergli catturare le labbra in un bacio famelico. Pur spossato per il piacere provato solo alcuni istanti prima, il giovane ricambiò quel contatto con altrettanto ardore. Intanto, Grell aveva portato la sua attenzione sul membro ora morbido che si ritrovava davanti. Lo cinse con una mano e, lentamente, prese a lavorarlo per rimetterlo in erezione. Furono necessari solo alcuni secondi prima che la virilità di Ciel si ridestasse, svettando ritta di fronte al suo viso.

Il rosso continuò a massaggiare l’intimità dell’Omega finché, curioso di scoprire quali altri sapori possedesse, non la portò direttamente tra le labbra. Il giovane, che fino a quel momento era stato impegnato in una lotta umida con la lingua di Sebastian, si scostò bruscamente e quasi urlò per il piacere improvviso che la bocca calda di Grell gli stava donando. Con occhi offuscati da un velo di lacrime, vide la chioma vermiglia danzare sul suo inguine mentre avvertiva il muscolo umido dell’altro vezzeggiargli il glande e giocare con il piccolo zaffiro sulla punta del gingillo. Si contorse con maggior impeto quando l’Alpha afferrò con i denti la piccola gemma ed iniziò a sfilare e reinserire il fine bastoncino all’interno dell’uretra. Minuscole gocce perlate del precedente orgasmo, unite alle nuove di quello imminente, presero a sgorgare venendo prontamente catturate dalle labbra dei Grell.

Il corvino osservò la scena beandosi della cacofonia di gemiti del suo Omega e della vista del viso lussurioso dell’amico. Non aveva mai pensato che il rosso potesse assumere espressioni così eccitanti e, improvvisamente, sentì l’impellente voglia di far sue quelle labbra che stavano facendo godere il ragazzo. Lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli, lo scostò bruscamente dall’inguine di Ciel e se lo portò contro violentemente, facendo scontrare le loro bocche in un bacio rude e famelico. Grell si lasciò esplorare il palato con gioia; per troppo tempo aveva bramato quelle labbra che lo incantavano ad ogni movenza.

Il giovane Omega si ritrovò schiacciato tra i due corpi, avvolto dai loro odori forti e virili. Avvertiva la testa vorticargli senza sosta, preda delle sensazioni che lo stavano investendo, e quasi si sentiva soffocare per tutta quella carica sessuale che aleggiava nell’aria. La sua erezione continuava a pulsare insoddisfatta e bramosa di altre attenzioni. Con l’intento di alleviare il suo bisogno, Ciel riprese ad ondeggiare sul bacino di Sebastian. Così facendo, incontrò nuovamente la durezza celata all’interno dei pantaloni dell’altro e fece scontrare il suo membro con il ventre del rosso inginocchiato fra le sue gambe. I due Alpha si accorsero dei suoi movimenti e, senza staccarsi gli uni dagli altri, ricominciarono a vezzeggiare il ragazzo con languide carezze.

Il corvino passò un palmo lungo tutto il petto glabro dell’Omega, si fermò alcuni istanti a stuzzicargli l’erezione estraendo il gingillo e concluse la sua discesa andando alla ricerca del piccolo orifizio. Lo trovò bagnato e dilatato per l’eccitazione – quasi fosse stata l’intimità di una donna – e, senza tante cerimonie, lo violò insinuandovi due dita sin da subito. A Ciel mancò il fiato per l’intensità con cui quelle dita lo avevano penetrato e, in parte, si sorprese per la facilità con cui erano entrate fluidamente dentro di lui. Non conosceva molto del mondo del sesso, ma una domanda gli sorse quasi spontanea: era normale che un uomo producesse liquidi simili a quelli femminili? Tuttavia, i suoi tentativi di trovare una risposta agli strani comportamenti del suo corpo vennero annullati quando avvertì la lingua di Grell lambirgli un capezzolo e le dita di Sebastian scavarlo in profondità.

« _Ah! S-Sebastian…_ »

Un’insieme di gemiti e mugolii si levarono all’interno della stanza quando il corvino aumentò il ritmo con cui le falangi penetravano l’apertura del ragazzo. Quando alle due dita Sebastian ne aggiunse un terzo e Grell prese a pizzicare anche l’altro bottoncino di carne, Ciel raggiunse un secondo orgasmo urlando di puro piacere e macchiando parte del petto e del viso del rosso.

Arrivati a quel punto, i due Alpha persero interesse per lui e, dopo che il più grande l’ebbe adagiato al suo posto sulla poltrona, si lanciarono l’uno sull’altro presi dall’impeto. L’Omega, scosso dagli ultimi fremiti di eccitazione che ancora gli invadevano le membra, vide i due uomini avvinghiarsi e strapparsi letteralmente i vestiti di dosso. Scorse Sebastian inchiodare Grell al pavimento e salirgli sopra, cavalcioni, portando il suo bacino a pochi centimetri di distanza dalle labbra schiuse dell’altro. Il suo membro, decisamente di proporzioni considerevoli, venne accolto più che volentieri nell’antro caldo che era la bocca del rosso. Cominciò a spingere le anche ritmicamente, violando a ritmo serrato quelle labbra lussuriose. L’Alpha disteso sul pavimento quasi stentava ad accogliere l’erezione prorompente dell’altro, ma non per questo rinunciò a mettervi tutto il suo impegno per farlo godere al meglio.

Ben presto, Sebastian desiderò ricevere altro, così si staccò dalla bocca di Grell e si posizionò tra le sue gambe, pronto a possederlo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di finire in una situazione del genere con il suo amico, ma doveva anche ammettere che era frustrante avere un Omega in casa e non poterne usufruire al massimo. Per troppo tempo aveva taciuto i suoi istinti, era inevitabile che sarebbe arrivato al limite. Il rosso, dal canto suo, si contorceva impaziente sotto il corpo del corvino. Aveva desiderato quel momento per anni e finalmente sarebbe appartenuto al suo amore segreto anche solo per un istante.

Sebastian si sistemò meglio tra le cosce divaricate dell’altro e, con un’unica, vigorosa spinta, lo penetrò sospirando soddisfatto. Sin da subito, assestò un affondo dietro l’altro a ritmo sostenuto, smanioso di raggiungere al più presto l’apice. Ciel continuava ad osservarli in silenzio, disteso su un fianco, le palpebre e il corpo resi pesanti dalla spossatezza. Con gli occhi, studiò attentamente ogni porzione del corpo scattante del corvino. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva nudo e si ritrovò a pensare che avesse un fisico magnifico. Flessuoso e massiccio. Quasi si ritrovò ad invidiare Grell che poteva godere di quel corpo, che poteva stringerlo a sé e farsi possedere. Fosse stato un tantino più lucido si sarebbe insultato mentalmente per i pensieri che stava creando, ma in quel momento, con la visione dei due corpi che si contraevano in sincrono e i gemiti che riempivano la stanza, era impossibile non pensare certe cose.

Il ritmo dell’amplesso si stava facendo sempre più intenso. Il rosso aveva allacciato le gambe ai fianchi di Sebastian e gemeva oscenamente ad ogni affondo. Il corvino si lasciò scappare solo qualche sospiro e, quando sentì l’orgasmo montagli dentro, gemette appagato inarcandosi come la corda di un arco. Riversò tutto il suo seme abbondante all’interno dell’orifizio dell’altro facendogli raggiungere, a sua volta, le più alte vette del piacere. Fu con quella visione stampata nella mente, e con gli ultimi mugolii strozzati, che Ciel perse definitivamente conoscenza scivolando in un sonno irrequieto e movimentato.   



	7. Sei un bastardo!

#  _7\. Sei un bastardo!_

  
Era passata una settimana esatta dal giorno in cui il rosso si era stabilito all’interno della Villa e Ciel sentiva di essere arrivato al limite della sopportazione. Anche dopo ciò che era accaduto tra di loro, Grell continuava a guardarlo con aria altezzosa ogni volta che lo incontrava e gli riservava sempre qualche frecciatina colorita alla quale lui non poteva rispondere data la sua _posizione sociale_. Avrebbe tanto voluto rifilargli qualche risposta a tono, ma Sebastian lo aveva ammonito ricordandogli che era un ospite e che doveva portargli rispetto. Anche con quegli avvertimenti, spesso si ritrovava a doversi mordere la lingua per non riportare a parole ciò che la sua mente elaborava. Trovava insopportabili i modi di fare di quell’uomo così eccentrico che, dopo la loro esperienza nel salone, si era come montato la testa e si comportava da _padrona di casa_. Lo sentiva scorrazzare per i corridoi della magione dettando ordini a destra e a manca con quella sua voce acuta, si fiondava sul corvino ogni qualvolta ne avesse l’opportunità e lo vedeva strusciarsi sulla figura dell’altro come un gatto che fa le fusa.

Anche quel giorno, sdraiato sul suo grande letto bianco con un libro fra le mani, udiva gli ordini del rosso riecheggiare per tutte le stanze della Villa. Provò ad ignorare il suono concitato di quella voce e si concentrò meglio sul tomo che Sebastian gli aveva concesso di prelevare dalla biblioteca. Lesse giusto alcune righe, finché non venne distratto da Grell che rimproverava un Beta – per chissà quale sbaglio – proprio dietro la grande porta chiara. Strinse le dita sulla copertina rigida dello scritto e riprese a leggere nella speranza di riuscire ad andare avanti con il racconto. Purtroppo per lui, il rosso continuò a lamentarsi portandolo a rileggere più volte lo stesso rigo.

Quando lo sentì urlare “ _No, non va bene! Deve essere tutto perfetto per il compleanno del mio Sebas-chan!_ ”, mandò tutti i suoi buoni propositi a farsi un bel viaggio, richiuse il libro con un tonfo sonoro e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino con l’intento di attutire il suono di quella voce stridula e perforante. Si chiedeva come Sebastian avesse potuto lasciargli fare quello che voleva dopo aver detto chiaramente che non voleva festeggiare il giorno del suo compleanno. Che gli avesse dato carta bianca per l’esasperazione? In fondo, Grell si era impuntato con così tanta fermezza e aveva battuto i piedi per terra così tante volte di fronte ad ogni negazione, che anche il più convinto degli uomini avrebbe ceduto, prima o poi.

Ciel rimase con la testa nascosta sotto il soffice cuscino per diversi minuti. Ne riemerse solo quando un magnifico silenzio calò nei dintorni. Era lì per lì dal tirare un sospiro di sollievo – sicuro che il rosso si fosse spostato in un’altra ala della magione – quando la porta della sua stanza venne spalancata con noncuranza. Scattò a sedere, sorpreso, e puntò le iridi color del mare sulla figura che aveva appena varcato la soglia senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso per entrare. Quando vide che davanti a lui vi era proprio la causa di tutto quel trambusto, quasi non resistette dall’imprecare in modo poco decoroso e alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Mamma mia che fatica.» Disse Grell, il tono reso teatralmente affaticato, mentre avanzava sventolandosi il viso con un fazzoletto bianco dai bordi finemente decorati. «Questa casa ha dei Beta veramente incapaci! Ho dovuto fare anche il loro lavoro per rendere tutto perfetto per questa sera.» Pronunciò sedendosi sul letto con le gambe accavallate.

Il ragazzo si limitò ad osservare in silenzio la figura dell’altro. Era da una settimana che preparava, organizzava e dirigeva tutti gli inservienti della magione e a Ciel non era sembrato che questi fossero degli incapaci. Avevano fatto il loro lavoro come richiesto, decorato ogni angolo e ogni stanza, avevano sistemato e lucidato l’argenteria, spolverato tutti i lampadari. Era quell’uomo ad essere troppo puntiglioso ed esigente.

«Perché sei qui?» Gli chiese infine, arrivando dritto al sodo.

Dubitava si trovasse nella sua stanza solo per lamentarsi di una stanchezza inesistente e dei poveri Beta che aveva comandato a bacchetta.

«Volevo far visita al piccolo Omega della casa che non fa altro che starsene rintanato qui.» Rispose poggiando la mano sul materasso, torcendo il busto verso di Ciel e mostrando un sorrisino falso.

«Sappiamo entrambi quanto ti stia poco simpatico, non c’è bisogno che fingi di interessarti a me.» Ribatté il più piccolo incrociando le braccia al petto e alzando un sopracciglio.

Anche se avevano condiviso un attimo di intimità, Grell continuava a rivolgersi a lui con freddezza e ostilità. Non che a Ciel importasse più di tanto, lo infastidiva solo il fatto di venir guardato e trattato come il più piccolo e insignificante degli scarafaggi.

«Che Omega perspicace.» Commentò il rosso assumendo un’aria fintamente sorpresa. «Hai ragione, non sono qui per una semplice visita. Volevo avvisarti che, tra non molto, questa Villa sarà piena dei più importanti ed influenti Alpha della città. Questo significa che tu dovrai _assolutamente_ stare alla larga dalla festa. Non voglio che si creino problemi a causa tua. Deve essere una serata _perfetta_. Sono stato chiaro?» Chiese puntando le sue iridi verdi dritte in quelle azzurre dell’altro e spostandosi teatralmente dei ciuffi di capelli dal viso.

Ciel non rispose a quell’ultima domanda, lo sguardo fisso su di un punto del corpo dell’Alpha che aveva davanti. Con lo spostarsi i capelli, Grell aveva scoperto il collo chiaro sul quale spiccava, inequivocabile, il segno di un morso. Il ragazzo continuò ad osservare il livido violaceo contornato dall’impronta di denti e dedusse che si trattava di un marchio lasciato di recente. Non ricordava di aver visto Sebastian mordere il rosso, una settimana prima, e poi i segni erano ancora arrossati e leggermente in rilievo. Che il corvino avesse continuato a sollazzarsi nel letto dell’amico dopo ciò che era accaduto nel grande soggiorno? A quel pensiero, uno strano nodo si formò alla bocca dello stomaco dell’Omega.

«Allora, mi hai capito o no?»

La voce dell’Alpha lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà, ma non riuscì a distogliere la sua attenzione dal vistoso livido. Si limitò a fare un cenno con il capo per fargli capire che aveva compreso le sue parole e lo vide sorridere soddisfatto per poi lasciarlo solo nella stanza. Rimase alcuni secondi a fissare la liscia superficie della porta chiara e sentì quel fastidioso nodo farsi sempre più ingombrante. L’ultima immagine che aveva visto quel giorno, prima di perdere conoscenza, si materializzò vivida davanti ai suoi occhi e l’idea che si fosse ripetuta altre volte, in chissà quale momento, gli provocò un senso di disagio e fastidio che gli attanagliò prepotentemente le viscere. Lo disturbava sapere che Sebastian si incontrava di nascosto con Grell e che si perdevano l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Non ne comprendeva bene il motivo, in fondo, a lui non doveva interessare minimamente con chi si divertiva il corvino. Eppure, quel pensiero era stato capace di mettergli in subbuglio il cuore e la mente.

Quasi senza accorgersene, scese dal letto e si fiondò fuori dalla stanza in un attimo. Non sapeva esattamente cosa volesse fare o dove dirigersi, ma non aveva voglia di starsene buono in camera come gli aveva _ordinato_ quello sbruffone. Chi era lui per dirgli cosa doveva o non doveva fare? Non era il suo Alpha, ma solo un ospite invadente e approfittatore.

Ciel vagò senza meta per i corridoi addobbati a festa, e momentaneamente silenziosi, per lunghi minuti. Non faceva minimamente caso a dove le sue gambe lo stessero portando, aveva ancora la mente piena di fastidiose immagini e il cuore carico di rancore. Solo quando arrivò in prossimità della fine del corridoio che stava attraversando, si fermò di scatto. Una delle tante stanze presenti aveva la porta socchiusa e uno strano odore, proveniente da quel punto, investì le sue narici. Era una profumo quasi familiare quello che avvertiva, ricordava di averlo percepito in qualche altra occasione, ma non riusciva a rimembrare quando.

Come guidato da quella fragranza, mosse alcuni passi in direzione della porta e poggiò una mano sulla maniglia dorata. La liscia superficie di legno si spostò senza produrre un singolo suono, mostrando ciò che celava. Una sontuosa stanza, dalle pareti riccamente decorate, si presentò a lui. All’interno, un maestoso letto a baldacchino dai drappeggi scuri dominava la scena, un magnifico lampadario di cristallo pendeva proprio al centro della camera, una scrivania scura, con annessa una piccola ma ben fornita libreria, era poggiata lungo una delle pareti, accompagnata da delle poltrone di velluto, e un grande armadio troneggiava proprio di fronte la porta di ingresso. Ciel rimase ad osservare la bellezza quasi macabra di quella stanza, chiedendosi chi fosse il proprietario di quel luogo. Quando le sue iridi cobalto incontrarono una figura slanciata, dai capelli neri, voltata di spalle e intenta a decidere quale abito indossare, tutta la sua curiosità sparì in un solo istante. Non vedeva quell’uomo da più di una settimana e avrebbe preferito non incontrarlo più, invece ecco che si ritrovava direttamente nella sua stanza.

Pregando con tutto sé stesso che la sua presenza fosse passata inosservata, l’Omega prese ad indietreggiare con l’intento di allontanarsi il più possibile da lì. Purtroppo per lui, il suo odore era arrivato chiaramente fino alla figura che aveva davanti.

«Non annunciare la propria presenza dinanzi al padrone è da maleducati e irrispettosi, lo sai?» Disse l’uomo con voce gelida prima di girarsi e inchiodare il ragazzo con le sue iridi dorate.

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Ciel quando avvertì quello sguardo duro posarsi su di lui. Aveva avuto sempre un certo timore di quelle due pozze di oro fuso che, all’apparenza, sembravano magnetiche e quasi calde e, invece, si rivelavano più fredde del metallo stesso da cui prendevano il colore.

Claude restò in attesa di una reazione da parte dell’Omega per alcuni secondi, finché non lo vide deglutire a vuoto diverse volte prima di dar voce alle sue parole.

«Io… sono arrivato qui per caso. Stavo cercando Sebastian per fargli i miei auguri dato che Grell mi ha proibito di venire alla festa.»

Il ragazzo mentì spudoratamente. Aveva messo su la prima scusa che gli era passata per la mente ed era consapevole di aver detto una balla sopra l’altra. Anche il corvino capì che quelle parole avevano ben poco di vero, ma decise di non darvi troppo peso. Erano giorni che non vedeva l’Omega e sentirne il dolce profumo, stranamente più accentuato del solito, aveva risvegliato in lui _certi bisogni_.

«Ha ragione Grell. Con il tuo odore particolare, e tutti gli Alpha presenti alla festa, si verrebbero a creare diversi problemi. E noi non vogliamo che qualcuno impazzisca a causa tua e ti faccia suo, dico bene?» Disse Claude, con voce quasi melliflua, mentre si avvicinava a grandi passi verso l’esile figura del ragazzo.

Ciel indietreggiò di riflesso quando vide il corvino avanzare verso di lui. Leggeva in quelle iridi dorate quali fossero le intenzioni dell’Alpha e ricordi poco piacevoli di ciò che era accaduto l’ultima volta che aveva visto quello stesso luccichio sinistro gli riempirono la mente. Non aveva per niente voglia di rivivere quegli avvenimenti, né ritrovarsi nuovamente solo con quell’uomo. Tuttavia, una strana forza di gravità sembrava tenerlo inchiodato all’interno di quella stanza. Ad ogni passo lento e cadenzato di Claude, un forte e inebriante profumo lo investiva rendendolo quasi incapace di ragionare.

Quando l’uomo arrivò a pochi centimetri di distanza dal corpo di Ciel, questi riuscì a capire da dove provenisse il profumo e ricordò in quale altro momento lo aveva avvertito. Era lo stesso odore che aveva percepito stando vicino a Sebastian, solo un po’ meno dolce e più speziato.

«A quanto vedo, siamo diventati più docili e remissivi. Hai finalmente capito qual è il tuo posto?» Chiese Claude prendendo il mento del ragazzo tra due dita per poi alzarlo in modo da avere libero accesso al suo collo candido.

Ciel non rispose a quella velata provocazione. Sapeva che il corvino alludeva all’ultima volta che si erano visti, quando aveva provato a scappare dalle sue grinfie, e avrebbe anche ripetuto la scena se solo il suo corpo non stesse rifiutando di rispondere ai comandi che la sua mente provava ad imporre. Sarebbe corso via da lì in un attimo, rintanandosi nuovamente nella sua stanza, ma non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo. Si limitava a starsene immobile, la testa leggermente inclinata all’indietro e il fiato corto, in trepida attesa di avvertire quelle fini labbra posarsi sul suo collo.

Il corvino sorrise sornione di fronte alla cedevolezza dell’Omega e, senza pensarci su più di tanto, si avventò su quel collo invitante affondandovi i canini. Subito, il sapore particolare del sangue gli invase il palato facendolo sospirare soddisfatto. Non si nutriva del ragazzo da troppo tempo, così si ritrovò a cibarsi di lui come un affamato che non vede il cibo da mesi. Portò una mano a stringere i fini capelli antracite per poterli tirare ancora di più – cosa che portò Ciel a reclinare dolorosamente il capo – mentre, con l’altro arto libero, se lo tirò contro possessivamente avvolgendolo per i fianchi stretti.

Il ragazzo non si lamentò per la posizione scomoda in cui si trovava, né per la forza con cui l’altro lo stringeva e si nutriva. Al contrario, gemette sommessamente e si aggrappò al completo scuro che indossava l’uomo. Sentiva l’eccitazione scuoterlo violentemente da capo a piedi, l’aria mancargli dai polmoni e l’erezione tra le gambe svegliarsi improvvisamente. Gemiti rochi e leggeri mugolii lasciavano le sue labbra rosee ogni volta che Claude affondava i canini più in profondità o cambiava zona da cui nutrirsi: collo, spalla, giugulare. L’Alpha stava lasciando una vistosa scia di morsi lì dove avvertiva l’odore dell’Omega farsi più accentuato. Quando l’uomo prese d’assalto l’incavo tra la spalla e il collo, cambiando nuovamente punto, Ciel si sentì attraversare da lunghi tremiti di eccitazione e, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di piacere, raggiunse l’orgasmo stringendosi al petto dell’altro.

Stremato, si afflosciò tra le braccia di Claude nella speranza che questi lo lasciasse finalmente andare, soddisfatto e appagato. Contro le sue aspettative, però, l’Alpha lo sollevò da terra e lo adagiò sul grande letto privandolo della leggera vestaglia bianca che indossava. Dopo un così lungo lasso di tempo, era quasi prevedibile che non si sarebbe accontentato di bere solo qualche goccia di sangue. Voleva averne di più, nutrirsi fino a scoppiare, usufruire di quel corpo fino allo sfinimento. Si avventò nuovamente su quella figura esile ed affondò i denti lì dove non aveva ancora lasciato il segno del suo passaggio.

Pur avendo raggiunto da poco l’orgasmo, Ciel si ritrovò a contorcersi e ansimare pesantemente in preda all’eccitazione. Una seconda e prepotente erezione si era risvegliata svettando ritta contro la gamba che Claude aveva insinuato fra le sue. Prese a far dondolare il bacino per andare in contro alla stoffa del pantalone e ricavarne giusto un po’ di sollievo. L’uomo si accorse dei movimenti dell’altro e, soddisfatto delle reazioni che stava avendo quel giorno l’Omega, decise di _premiarlo_. Scese con le dita lungo il petto glabro che si alzava e abbassava a scatti irregolari e pizzicò rudemente i due piccoli capezzoli rosei che spiccavano sulla pelle così chiara da sembrare fatta di porcellana. Giocò con quei bottoncini di carne giusto il tempo di farli inturgidire, poi continuò la sua discesa fino ad incontrare i riccioli scuri che contornavano l’intimità eretta di Ciel.

Il corvino concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sulla punta arrossata del membro dell’altro, più precisamente sul piccolo zaffiro che brillava invogliandolo ad afferrarlo tra le dita e giocarci. Strinse la gemma tra i polpastrelli ed iniziò a far scorrere più volte, avanti e indietro, il bastoncino all’interno dell’uretra dell’Omega. Rantoli rochi e profondi fuoriuscirono dalle labbra schiuse di Ciel, mentre piccoli rivoli perlacei – residui del precedente orgasmo – scappavano dal _controllo_ del gingillo. Claude portò avanti quella piacevole tortura per diversi secondi, senza mai lasciare la presa lì dove i suoi canini affondavano in cerca di altro nutrimento.

Il ragazzo si sentiva allo stremo, l’energia prosciugata dall’eccessiva perdita di sangue e le membra combattute tra l’intenso piacere che stava provando e la stanchezza. All’ennesimo morso, reclinò il capo all’indietro sospirando appagato. Sentiva che il collasso era imminente, eppure il suo corpo continuava a bruciare di eccitazione, reclamando un secondo e soddisfacente orgasmo.

L’Alpha gustò l’ultima sorsata di sangue, conscio di aver portato l’Omega al limite, e si allontanò dal corpo dell’altro per studiare il suo operato. Collo, spalle e petto erano tempestati di segni violacei e stille di liquido rosso scarlatto macchiavano la pelle nivea. Il viso di Ciel era contorto in una smorfia mista tra lussuria e stanchezza, dalle labbra schiuse fuoriuscivano ansiti sconnessi e gemiti quasi lamentosi. L’erezione continuava a svettare inappagata e arrossata, decorata da piccole gocce perlate che erano riuscite a riversarsi dall’apertura occlusa dal gingillo. Tra le natiche, altri liquidi si erano creati bagnando abbondantemente le lenzuola immacolate del grande letto.

Quella visione fu in grado di accendere i più reconditi desideri di Claude che, desideroso di potersi appropriare di quel piccolo essere, si avventò famelico sul ragazzo. Lo strinse a sé, lo morse ancora una volta e portò le sue dita ad aprire la patta dei pantaloni prima di insinuarle in quell’apertura calda e bagnata. Spinse tre falangi in profondità, sforbiciando e toccando punti in grado di far gridare di puro piacere il giovane Omega. Mosse le dita velocemente preparando Ciel a ciò che sarebbe avvenuto a momenti, mentre, con l’altra mano, afferrò entrambe le erezioni ed iniziò a masturbarle insieme.

Portò avanti quel trattamento per diversi secondi, poi, smanioso di finire ciò che aveva iniziato e incapace di fermarsi, il corvino agguantò le ginocchia del ragazzo e le divaricò al massimo per poter avere quanto più spazio possibile. Si sistemò meglio tra le cosce bianche dell’altro e condusse la propria punta bagnata a contatto con la piccola apertura. Il respiro di Ciel si fece ancora più irregolare. Era conscio di ciò che stava per accadere, sapeva cosa avrebbe comportato ciò, ma la parte disinibita e lussuriosa stava avendo la meglio su quella razionale, e, se da una parte continuava ad imporsi di scappare, urlandosi contro di tornare in sé e allontanare il corvino, dall’altra non desiderava altro che avvertire dentro di sé quel membro imponente e farsi possedere fino allo stremo.

Claude si preparò a dare la prima spinta e violare quell’antro caldo che sembrava chiamarlo come una sirena, mentre il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, combattuto, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Tuttavia, qualcosa si intromise spezzando quell’attimo di aspettative che si era creato. Ciel non avvertì più su di sé il peso dell’altro, cosa che lo portò ad aprire gli occhi offuscati dalla lussuria. Riuscì a distinguere due figure avvinghiate l’una all’altra, il rumore di due corpi che collidevano fra loro, un rantolo di dolore e diverse imprecazioni.

«Sapevo che non potevo fidarmi di te! Tu e il tuo patto da quattro soldi! Sei un bastardo, Claude!» Erano state parole ringhiate con odio quelle ad uscire dalle labbra contratte di Sebastian.

Ciel non seppe mai quale fu la risposta dell’altro uomo. Venne sollevato dalle braccia forti di Sebastian e condotto fuori dalla stanza sotto lo sguardo curioso e acceso di Grell.   



	8. Il compleanno di Sebastian

#  _8\. Il compleanno di Sebastian_

  
Sebastian spalancò la porta della stanza di Ciel con un vigoroso calcio ed entrò a passo di carica dirigendosi spedito verso il grande letto dove depositò il giovane Omega. Durante il tragitto dalla camera di Claude a quella del ragazzo, nessuno dei due aveva osato proferire parola. Il corvino aveva camminato celere, ribollendo di pura rabbia e digrignando i denti ad ogni passo, mentre Ciel se n’era stato zitto tra le sue braccia, tremolante ed ancora eccitato.  
L’Alpha puntò le iridi ardenti come il fuoco sul corpo scoperto dell’altro, soffermandosi ad osservare i segni violacei che lo decoravano in più punti. Sentiva l’ira montare sempre di più ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrociava l’impronta dei denti del fratello, piccole lame invisibili lo trapassavano da parte a parte ad ogni goccia di sangue che continuava a sgorgare dalle ferite fresche. Fermò alcuni istanti il suo sguardo sull'erezione ancora pulsante, intravide un liquido denso scorrere tra le natiche del ragazzo e il nodo della gelosia andò ad unirsi a quello dell’ira quando la consapevolezza di ciò che stava per accadere lo colpì.

Distolse le iridi da quel punto, ma quando incontrò quelle azzurre di Ciel, rese ancora più liquide e profonde dall'eccitazione che non accennava ad andarsene, semplicemente esplose.

«Ma ti rendi conto di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se non fossi arrivato in tempo?! Diavolo, Ciel! Ci tieni così tanto a farti violentare, a diventare l’Omega esclusivo di mio fratello? No, perché ogni volta che ti metto in guardia sembra che tu faccia di tutto per fare il contrario!» Urlò Sebastian, guidato dalla rabbia, facendo sobbalzare l’Omega che si era raggomitolato su sé stesso non appena il corvino aveva iniziato a parlare.

«Io gliel’avevo detto di starsene chiuso in stanza.» Se ne uscì Grell, con voce saccente, dopo essersene stato in silenzio ad osservare la scena.

«Grell, ti prego non interferire! Fuori di qui.» Ringhiò il corvino fulminando l’amico con uno sguardo ardente che non ammetteva repliche.

Il rosso l’osservò con tanto d’occhi, un po’ ferito per il tono con cui l’amico l’aveva ripreso, e lasciò la stanza in assoluto silenzio, sia per rispettare la volontà dell’altro Alpha, sia perché le parole erano arrivate dure come un ordine e lui, essendo qualche gradino più in basso di Sebastian, doveva obbedire.

Una volta che Grell fu uscito dalla camera, il corvino riportò la sua attenzione sulla figura raggomitolata di Ciel. Gli dava le spalle, l’Omega, sopra le quali spiccavano altri segni, vicini gli uni agli altri e abbastanza profondi. Un leggero tremore scuoteva le membra del ragazzo – non si capiva bene se per il fatto che fosse ancora nudo o per il modo in cui le parole dell’Alpha lo avevano colpito –, cosa che portò Sebastian ad addolcire lo sguardo.

Visto in quel modo, il ragazzo assumeva un’aria innocente. Il suo corpo, di per sé minuto, sembrava ancora più piccolo e bisognoso di protezione. Il corvino sapeva che il giovane Omega conosceva ben poco del suo essere, che, essendo cresciuto da Alpha, ostentava una forza e una sicurezza che non gli appartenevano. Tutto in lui sembrava gridare “protezione”. Era esile, debole, facile preda per quegli Alpha che, come suo fratello, miravano smaniosi a sottomettere e far propri Omega come lui.

Il corvino avanzò verso le coltri tra le quali se ne stava Ciel e ne coprì il corpo prima di sedersi accanto a lui. Il ragazzo non si mosse, troppo scosso e in lotta con sé stesso per poter anche solo muovere un muscolo. Era consapevole che se non fosse arrivato Sebastian lui sarebbe appartenuto unicamente a Claude, e se una parte di lui ringraziava il cielo per quella provvidenziale interruzione, l’altra urlava feroce e contrariata. Lui non voleva diventare l’Omega esclusivo di Claude, né di nessun altro Alpha, ma il suo corpo rispondeva di volontà propria ed azzerava tutti i suoi propositi. Era frustrante non riuscire ad avere il controllo di sé stessi, era frustrante non riuscire a capire cosa gli stesse succedendo.

«Ciel, ascoltami. So che sei stato cresciuto seguendo altre regole, altri principi, che ti hanno detto di esser forte, di essere orgoglioso di te stesso, di camminare sempre a testa alta, ma non è questo quello che sei veramente. Gli Omega sono la parte più _debole_ della nostra popolazione e sta a noi Alpha _proteggerli_. Tuttavia, Ciel, se tu non dai ascolto a ciò che ti viene detto, se continuerai a fare di testa tua, io non sarò in grado di proteggerti. Non posso starti dietro per ogni cosa. Se ti dico di stare chiuso in stanza, se ti ordino qualcosa, _lo faccio solo per il tuo bene_.» Disse Sebastian continuando a fissare la figura raggomitolata tra le lenzuola.

Il ragazzo assorbì ogni parola in silenzio, elaborò le informazioni che l’Alpha gli aveva dato ed avvertì la rabbia montargli dentro, mischiandosi con la frustrazione che si era impossessato di lui. Strinse le labbra mordicchiandole appena e contò fino a dieci per evitare di far uscire dalla bocca ciò che gli affollava la mente, ma fu tutto inutile. Si girò verso il corvino riservandogli uno sguardo truce e le parole si riversarono nell'aria, incontrollate.

«Chi ha stabilito tutto ciò? Chi ha detto che noi Omega necessitiamo della protezione di voi Alpha? Io sono ciò che sono e non saranno quattro chiacchiere sul nostro conto a farmi cambiare. E poi, cos'è quest’improvviso senso di protezione nei miei confronti? Non sei stato tu a portarmi qui perché potessi divertirti e sollazzarti finché non avresti trovato l’Omega giusto per te? Non venirmi a fare la paternale! Io non voglio la tua protezione, non l’ho mai chiesta!»

Ciel quasi non finì le parole che si ritrovò inchiodato al letto, il corpo di Sebastian sopra di lui, un basso ringhio a lasciargli le labbra e le iridi vermiglie a pochi centimetri dalle sue.Ciel quasi non finì le parole che si ritrovò inchiodato al letto, il corpo di Sebastian sopra di lui, un basso ringhio a lasciargli le labbra e le iridi vermiglie a pochi centimetri dalle sue.

«Allora ci tieni proprio tanto a farti violentare! Va bene, fai come ti pare. Stasera questa Villa sarà piena di Alpha che se ne fregano dei diritti degli Omega, che sarebbero capaci di venirti a cercare, attratti dal tuo forte odore, e che ti farebbero loro senza pensarci su due volte, ignorando le tue suppliche e le tue volontà. Non vuoi la mia protezione? Quando poi ti ritroverai ad affrontare uno di loro, da solo, voglio proprio vedere cosa sarai in grado di fare.» Disse il corvino con tono duro, per far capire all'altro a cosa andava incontro rifiutando ciò che lui gli stava dando.

Ciel l’osservò in silenzio, poi distolse lo sguardo e rimuginò su ciò che l’altro gli aveva appena detto. Immaginò di ritrovarsi di fronte ad un altro Alpha, imponente e minaccioso, che lo guardava come fosse una succulenta bistecca al sangue. Cercò di immaginare anche la sua reazione ad un eventuale attacco da parte di questi, ma l’unica cosa che gli balenò davanti agli occhi era il ricordo di ciò che era accaduto con tutti gli Alpha che aveva incontrato. Si ritrovò a digrignare i denti quando l’immagine di lui, sottomesso alle volontà di un qualche uomo sconosciuto e potente, si materializzò nella sua mente.

Non rispose alle parole che Sebastian gli aveva rivolto, non gli diede la soddisfazione nel sentirsi dire che aveva pienamente ragione, ma pur limitandosi a restare in silenzio, lo sguardo rivolto ad un punto imprecisato della stanza, portò il corvino a comprendere che il suo discorso aveva avuto l’effetto desiderato.

L’Alpha guardò il giovane Omega e sospirò prima di scostarsi dal suo corpo e rimettersi eretto. Era una battaglia persa la sua, lo sapeva, ma poteva dire di esser riuscito a scalfire – almeno in minima parte – quella corazza che era la convinzione e l’ostinatezza di Ciel, sicuro che, per quella sera, lo avrebbe ascoltato.

Era pronto a lasciare la stanza, Sebastian, ma le sue iridi non poterono fare a meno di vagare ancora una volta sulla pelle diafana del ragazzo decorata dai profondi marchi e i violacei lividi. Una vena prese a pulsare minacciosamente ad altezza di tempia quando quei segni riportarono alla mente il ricordo di ciò che aveva visto aprendo la porta della stanza del fratello. Ringhiando appena, affondò la mano in una delle tasche del completo che indossava e tirò fuori due quadratini di quel cioccolato capace di rimettere in sesto il _suo_ Omega. Si avvicinò nuovamente alla figura di Ciel – che era tornato nuovamente a dargli le spalle -, lo voltò verso di sé e, senza alcun preavviso, gli infilò i due pezzetti di dolciume dritti fra le labbra.

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa e, d’impulso, provò a sputare via ciò che il più grande gli aveva dato. Tuttavia, Sebastian bloccò ogni suo tentativo posando le proprie labbra sulle sue, cosa che lo portò ad arrestarsi immediatamente. Non era la prima volta che il corvino lo baciava e la cosa, più che recargli fastidio o altro, lo lasciava sempre piacevolmente sorpreso. Gli piaceva la sensazione di calore e morbidezza che avvertiva da quelle labbra, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno a sé stesso.

Il bacio del corvino raggiunse il risultato sperato; infatti, nell'arco di tempo in cui si era goduto il tepore di quei boccioli di rosa, il cioccolato si era sciolto gradualmente contro il palato del più piccolo, mostrando già i primi segni di miglioramento. Un sorriso gli affiorò sul viso alla vista dei lividi che diventavano via via sempre più chiari, ma lo nascose prontamente per poi ritornare serio ed ammonire, un’ultima volta, l’Omega sotto di sé.

«Ascoltami, Ciel. Io adesso devo lasciarti per andare a finire di prepararmi. A breve cominceranno ad arrivare i miei ospiti e, per come ti ho già detto prima, non voglio avere problemi. Per questo ti chiedo di restare chiuso qua dentro. Non ti ho mai impartito nessun tipo di ordine né, tanto meno, ti ho mai punito. Non farmi iniziare adesso.» Disse con voce ferma Sebastian, guardando dritto negli occhi il ragazzo che lo osservava in assoluto silenzio. «Ora riposati. Ti manderò uno degli inservienti con un bel pasto abbondante e con qualcosa che ti aiuterà a passare inosservato all'attento olfatto degli Alpha.» Concluse per poi posare un leggero bacio tra i capelli antracite dell’altro e lasciare velocemente la sua stanza.

Ciel rimase ancora qualche istante interdetto, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta che si era chiusa alle spalle di Sebastian, dopodiché chiuse gli occhi e si nascose sotto le coperte, stringendosele addosso per attenuare gli improvvisi tremiti che sentiva correre lungo tutto il suo corpo, tremiti che lo scuotevano sia per il freddo – dato che era ancora completamente nudo, ignorando in quale angolo della stanza di Claude fosse finita la sua camicia da notte –, sia per i ricordi ancora vividi nella sua mente. Stava davvero per lasciarsi possedere dal più grande dei Michaelis?

Strinse maggiormente il lenzuolo su di sé, rannicchiandosi e cercando di non pensare più alle mani e alle labbra dell’altro che correvano incessantemente sul suo esile corpo. Non riusciva a concepire ciò che era successo, non capiva il perché del suo comportamento, dell’improvvisa e irrefrenabile voglia di lasciarsi andare, di sentire dentro di sé il membro pulsante di Claude. Il suo corpo sembrava muoversi da solo, avere volontà propria, e la cosa lo stava facendo impazzire. Perché, perché si comportava in quel modo? Lui non voleva appartenere a nessuno, eppure reagiva come se fosse l’unica cosa che realmente desiderava, andando contro ogni sua imposizione. Voleva, doveva capire cosa gli stava succedendo o sarebbe impazzito.

Con quei pensieri a ronzargli per la mente, la sua testa si fece via via sempre più leggera, le palpebre più pesanti e scivolò in un sonno ristoratore. Al suo risveglio trovò il solito vassoio argentato sulla scrivania; un leggero profumo di pesce e patate al forno gli riempì le narici facendogli brontolare lo stomaco rumorosamente. Si tirò pigramente a sedere stiracchiandosi e distendendo i muscoli leggermente indolenziti per la posizione rannicchiata che aveva assunto durante il suo riposo, quasi a volersi proteggere dal fantasma di Claude che lo tormentava anche nel sonno. Scese dal letto, infilò la bianca vestaglia che il servitore doveva avergli portato insieme al vassoio con il cibo e si avvicinò al pezzo di argenteria che lo attendeva sulla scrivania. La prima cosa che fece fu quella di afferrare il bicchiere di cristallo finemente decorato, impugnò il manico della pesante brocca – anch'essa decorata con intarsi e fiori in rilievo – e si versò un’abbondante quantità di acqua. Aveva la bocca secca e arida, come se avesse corso per chissà quanti chilometri lungo le dune di un deserto.

Quando appoggiò nuovamente il gambo del bicchiere sul vassoio, la sua attenzione venne subito catturata da una piccola scatolina, anch’essa d’argento, con il coperchio in fine ceramica e decorazioni sfarzose. Con curiosità l’aprì e quello che vi trovò dentro lo riportò bruscamente alla sua vecchia vita: una piccola pillola blu, dalla forma ovale e liscia, se ne stava sul fondo del contenitore. Non sapeva esattamente a cosa servisse, sua madre gliela faceva prendere ogni volta che uscivano o quando Elizabeth si presentava improvvisamente in casa loro. Sapeva solo che gliela facevano ingoiare per evitare che la cugina lo mordesse nuovamente, non capendo bene come ciò fosse possibile. Ciel la osservò un attimo, pensando al da farsi. Se quella pillolina aveva avuto effetto con Lizzy, doveva averlo con ogni altro Alpha. Forse era una sorta di inibitore, forse serviva a camuffare il suo odore; si rese conto che non gli importava e non gli era mai importato più di tanto capire a cosa servisse e cosa fosse, la cosa che gli importava di più era il fatto che se davvero avesse tenuto gli altri Alpha lontani da lui, allora non avrebbe esitato ad ingurgitarla. La fece cadere sul palmo della mano e la guardò un ultimo momento prima di portarla alla bocca e mandarla giù con una sorsata di acqua.

Non avvertì nessun tipo di cambiamento, nemmeno dopo aver passato diversi minuti a mangiare il pesce e le patate al forno che gustò lentamente, come se non avesse mai mangiato niente di più buono. La verità era che aveva la mente impegnata in ben altri pensieri e perse semplicemente la cognizione del tempo. Quando finì di masticare l’ultimo spicchio di patata, si diresse a passo lento verso l’enorme portafinestra ed osservò il giardino esterno illuminato flebilmente dalla calda luce del tramonto. Era davvero raro assistere ai giochi di colori tra il cielo e le nuvole creati dai raggi del sole che spariva lento all'orizzonte. Spesso e volentieri Londra era cupa e uggiosa, sormontata da una perenne coltre di nuvoloni carichi di pioggia. Ciel si godette lo spettacolo finché il sole non tramontò del tutto lasciando spazio al buio cielo stellato, dopodiché la sua attenzione venne catturata dalle piccole fiaccole che venivano accese qua e là per il giardino. Si domandò a cosa servissero dato che era la prima volta che le vedeva prender fuoco, ma non stette a pensarci troppo.

Si allontanò dalla vetrata e si adagiò nuovamente tra le coltri sfatte del letto, la testa poggiata sul cuscino, le braccia larghe sul materasso. Puntò le iridi azzurre sul soffitto bianco della stanza e rimuginò a mente fredda su ciò che era accaduto nell'arco della giornata. La prima, e insistente, domanda che affiorò fu sempre la stessa: “ _Perché non ho reagito? Perché il mio corpo sembra non dare ascolto alla mia volontà?_ ” e, come sempre, l’Omega non seppe rispondersi. Conosceva ancora relativamente poco del suo essere; anzi, conosceva solo ciò che aveva provato sulla propria pelle e ciò che aveva appreso dagli Alpha di quella casa era che doveva _servirli_. Per il resto non ne sapeva poi molto. C’era sicuramente un motivo se il suo corpo, se _lui stesso_ , aveva desiderato così ardentemente di essere posseduto. Era sicuro ci fosse una spiegazione, ma nessuno, Sebastian compreso, sembrava intenzionato a dirgliela.

Rimase in quella posizione per quelle che a lui parvero ore; poi, improvvisamente, un dolce suono di violini e arpe, il basso vibrare di un contrabbasso, accompagnati dalle note di un pianoforte, serpeggiarono lungo tutta la villa arrivando alle orecchie di Ciel. Il ricordo delle grandi feste fatte in casa sua gli attraversò violentemente la mente nell'udire quella musica soave. Ricordava perfettamente i sontuosi abiti delle dame che, agghindate di lustrini e paillettes, chiacchieravano tra di loro concitate, gli Alpha tutti imbellettati e pronti a stingere affari tra di loro, un sigaro tra le dita e i baffi all'insù. Lui non amava particolarmente quelle feste, finiva sempre per starsene nascosto in un angolo remoto della stanza pur di scappare dalle grinfie di Lizzy, ma, in quel momento, sentiva una straziante nostalgia di quei tempi. Erano passate poche settimane dal suo arrivo a Villa Michaelis, ma per lui sembravano passati anni interi. Erano così lontane le sensazioni di gioia che aveva vissuto con i suoi genitori, così sfuggenti gli attimi di felicità e amore, così effimero il ricordo del calore che aveva ricevuto dalle persone che lo amavano. Chissà cosa stavano facendo senza di lui, quelle stesse persone.

Ciel si alzò dal letto, chiuse un attimo gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla dolce melodia che sentiva. Si mise in posizione, braccia alte e ferme, e iniziò a danzare da solo, immaginando di avere la cugina tra le braccia. Dopo così tanto stress – sia mentale che fisico – si sentiva leggero e spensierato. Muoveva i piedi con eleganza e sicurezza, eseguiva i passi alla perfezione, si muoveva per tutta la stanza con leggiadria. Era quello il risultato di tante e tante lezioni di danza impartitegli dal miglior insegnante di Londra. Quando la musica cambiò tonalità, decretando la fine del ballo, Ciel riaprì gli occhi e lasciò che le braccia tornassero ad oscillargli lungo i fianchi. Sospirò, gli occhi fissi sulla porta chiara dalla quale continuava a giungere il suono ovattato dei festeggiamenti. Aveva davvero tanta voglia di immergersi nuovamente tra la gente, di vedere visi nuovi, di seguire i discorsi importanti degli altri Alpha, di ballare spensierato. Sapeva che, da semplice Omega, non avrebbe potuto fare niente di tutto ciò, per non parlare del fatto che Sebastian l’aveva ammonito duramente, gli aveva detto di non uscire dalla stanza per nessun motivo. Ma lui voleva solo dare un’occhiata, vedere ciò che Grell aveva riservato al corvino. Era conscio del fatto che la Villa pullulava di Alpha pronti a saltargli addosso, così come ormai sapeva che i suoi colpi di testa non portavano mai niente di buono – aveva ancor ben impresso nella mente l’incontro con Claude avvenuto solo poche ore prima –, ma stavolta sarebbe stato attento a non farsi nemmeno vedere. E poi, aveva dalla sua parte il fatto di aver preso quella pillolina blu che aveva sempre tenuto lontani i canini di Elizabeth dal suo corpo, quindi era sicuro di riuscire a passare inosservato ai sensi attenti degli ospiti dei Michaelis.

Con quei pensieri per la testa, si avvicinò alla liscia porta bianca, poggiò un orecchio alla superficie per provare a captare anche solo un bisbiglio e, una volta accertato che per il corridoio aleggiava solo la musica, abbassò la maniglia e si affacciò lentamente. Perlustrò l’ambiente circostante con le sue iridi azzurre come il mare, le orecchie tese e i sensi in allerta. Con passo felpato, uscì dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si guardò ancora una volta attorno, indeciso su quale direzione prendere. Non poteva di certo scendere giù dalle scale che portavano alla hall, così come non sarebbe potuto entrare dalla porta principale dell’immenso soggiorno. Decise di attraversare tutto il corridoio fino alla fine, ripercorrendo il tragitto che aveva fatto quella stessa mattina, e di andare alla ricerca di un qualche percorso secondario che lo avrebbe portato dove voleva. Nel fare ciò, si trovò a passare davanti alla porta della camera di Claude. Un brivido indistinto gli serpeggiò lungo la spina dorsale, fino alla nuca. Affrettò il passo silenzioso e osservò tutte le porte che erano uguali per materiale e misura. Possibile che, in quel piano, esistessero solo stanze per gli ospiti?

Ciel continuò a camminare. Era in procinto di gettare la spugna e ritornare al bianco sterile della sua camera quando, alla fine, trovò ciò che stava cercando: una porta, leggermente più stretta delle altre e più usurata, dalla maniglia in ottone. Un cartello con su scritto “Accesso riservato al personale” gli fece capire immediatamente che quella era sicuramente la porta di servizio da cui passavano i Beta per portare pasti e altre richieste agli ospiti della magione. L’aprì con discrezione e si trovò davanti una lunga rampa di scale. Senza pensarci su due volte, iniziò a scendere per i bassi gradini, velocemente e in silenzio per via dei piedi nudi. Arrivò presto ad un pianerottolo dove erano presenti due porte, una per lato. Si rese conto di essere arrivato in quello che doveva essere il piano terra, dove era situata la hall e il soggiorno. Le scale proseguivano giù, nell'entro terra, e sicuramente conducevano ai sotterranei dove erano situati gli alloggi dei Beta e la cucina. Il giovane Omega guardò le due porte indeciso su quale aprire per prima. Optò per quella alla sua sinistra e, varcata la soglia, si ritrovò in quella che era, senza ombra di dubbio, la sala macchine. Sbuffi di vapore e grossi tubi in ottone si diramavano dalla caldaia centrale. Certamente quello non era ciò che stava cercando. Tornò indietro e dedicò la sua attenzione alla porta situata alla sua destra. Una volta abbassata la maniglia, si trovò davanti un corridoio con altrettante porte. Guardò l’ambiente circostante con un sopracciglio alzato finché, da uno degli accessi, non uscì un Beta tirato a lucido nella sua livrea da maggiordomo. Ciel sbiancò improvvisamente e, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, accostò la superficie lignea per nascondersi. Era pronto a fuggire più veloce della luce, nel caso in cui l’uomo si fosse diretto verso quella direzione, ma, fortunatamente per lui, questi andò dritto dall'altra parte finché non sparì dietro la pesante porta che il ragazzo capì collegasse quel corridoio – le cui porte celavano altri passaggi che conducevano direttamente agli alloggi degli inservienti – alla grande hall. Capì così di aver trovato il modo di passare inosservato e sbirciare la festa.

Ciel percorse il corridoio in assoluto silenzio e camminando a passo sostenuto, per paura di essere beccato da qualche altro Beta. Arrivò in prossimità della porta che dava sulla hall e girò svelto a sinistra. Camminò ancora per qualche minuto finché non si ritrovò in una piccola sala celata da una spessa tenda. Il suono della musica arrivava forte e chiaro, lì, segno che il grande soggiorno si trovava proprio dietro il muro di quella stanza. Si guardò attorno e vide che nella sala erano presenti vari pezzi di argenteria, vassoi e tovaglie da tavolo. Sicuramente essi erano ricambi che sarebbero serviti nel caso in cui si fosse macchiato o rovesciato qualcosa durante la festa. L’unica cosa che non capiva era come tali stoviglie potessero arrivare nella sala adiacente dato che non vi era l’ombra di una porta. Solo con sguardo attento, alla fine, riuscì a notare un sottile spiraglio di luce provenire da sotto quella che gli era sembrata una parete e che, in realtà, era una porta scorrevole ben mimetizzata con il resto dell’ambiente. Sicuramente, dall'altra parte non era visibile e decorata con la stessa cura con cui era stato allestito l’intero soggiorno.

Ciel allungò la mano, tremante, e si bloccò prima di poter sfiorare la superficie in cerca di un appiglio per scostare la porta. Sentiva l’ansia montargli dentro e la pura di essere beccato e punito lo stava mettendo in soggezione. Ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non una volta arrivato a quel punto. Poggiò – seppur con poca convinzione – il palmo sulla finta parete e fece leggermente leva per farla scorrere di qualche centimetro e poter così vedere ciò che succedeva dall'altra parte. La sua visuale venne riempita da figure in movimento e, per un attimo, ebbe il terrore di essere visto. Si tappo la bocca con una mano e cercò di restare in penombra. Il drappello di persone che aveva visto si spostò verso il grande tavolo situato lungo il muro centrale della stanza, tavolo su cui troneggiava una sontuosa torta di compleanno e tante altre leccornie servite appositamente per gli ospiti della serata. Al ragazzo venne l’acquolina in bocca nel vedere tutto quel ben di Dio e si ritrovò a desiderare di assaggiare ogni singola cosa. Il cibo insipido che gli riservavano non era niente di fronte a tutto ciò. Spostò lo sguardo dal banchetto prima che il suo stomaco potesse brontolare violentemente e tradire così la sua presenza. Osservò per un po’ l’intera stanza che era stata addobbata con striscioni, fiocchi e palloncini colorati. L’argenteria brillava sotto i riflessi del lampadario e i vari inservienti erano tutti tirati a lucido come quello che aveva visto uscire pochi minuti prima. Grell si era dato davvero da fare per rendere la Villa accogliente e ospitale per quell'evento. Scosse la testa e continuò a vagare con lo sguardo per la sala. Con la coda dell’occhio individuò Claude parlare con un gruppo di uomini. Un altro brivido lo percorse quando, osservandolo bene, notò il contorno di un occhio e lo zigomo di tonalità bluastre, segno che il pugno di Sebastian aveva lasciato un vistoso livido che il più grande aveva coperto – nemmeno troppo bene – con del trucco. Se non avesse avuto ancora addosso le sensazioni di quei momenti passati nella stanza del corvino, avrebbe sicuramente ghignato compiaciuto di fronte a ciò.

Distolse gli occhi da Claude per poi puntarli sul centro del soggiorno che era libero da ogni ostacolo per far sì che gli Alpha potessero ballare con le loro o i loro consorti. Fu in quello svolazzo di vestiti sontuosi che individuò un’indistinta chiazza rossa danzare e sorridere tra le braccia del suo accompagnatore: Grell si stava dilettando in un valzer con Sebastian. Le viscere di Ciel si aggrovigliarono oltre l’immaginabile nel vedere il rosso sorridere raggiante, felice di trovarsi stretto al petto del corvino. Lo stesso malsano sentimento che lo aveva attanagliato la mattina, quando aveva scorto il livido violaceo sul collo di Grell, prese a serpeggiare viscidamente dentro le sue vene fino a stringere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa. Più Ciel li guardava danzare, più una sola domanda continuava a farsi largo nella sua testa: “ _Perché non posso essere io quello a ballare con Sebastian? Mi acclama come suo Omega ma, alla fine, preferisce sempre Grell a me._ ”

Quel sentimento che lo stava divorando come non mai lo portò a scostare un po’ di più la porta scorrevole per guardare meglio i due, smanioso di poter correre lì e dividerli. Continuò a guardare Sebastian che, a differenza del rosso, aveva un sorriso quasi forzato dipinto sulle labbra. Era splendido nel suo smoking con coda, nero come la notte, i capelli leggermente tirati indietro da un lato, lo sguardo rubino vigile e acceso come sempre. Si perse ad osservarlo nei minimi dettagli e quasi rischiò di uscire allo scoperto, ammaliato dalla bellezza della figura longilinea dell’altro come da una sirena. Stava davvero per aprire totalmente la porta e varcarla, correre a piedi nudi per il salone e gettarsi tra le braccia del corvino, quando, di colpo, venne riportato sulla terra dalle iridi rosse come il sangue di Sebastian che puntavano fisse nella sua direzione. Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene e pregò con tutto sé stesso che l’altro non l’avesse visto. Si apprestò a far scorrere velocemente la porta al suo posto, imprecando mentalmente contro di sé e contro quei sentimenti che lo mandavano in confusione. Sperava davvero che Sebastian non avesse scorto la sua figura nascosta dietro la parete, tuttavia, rivivendo il momento con un po’ di lucidità, si rese conto che lo sguardo dell’Alpha si era assottigliato contrariato proprio alcuni attimi prima che lui riuscisse a richiudere il passaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auguri di buon anno nuovo a tutti!  
> Spero che questa storia, finora, sia stata di vostro gradimento∽  
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!


	9. La punizione

#  _9\. La punizione_

  
Ciel osservò la porta scorrevole – che aveva appena chiuso – giusto qualche altro secondo prima di rendersi davvero conto della gravità della situazione. Sebastian lo aveva visto, era riuscito a scorgerlo perché si era lasciato trasportare da quelle strane sensazioni che continuavano a muoversi dentro di lui come in un turbine. L’aveva visto perché, inconsciamente, aveva accostato un po’ di più la superficie liscia con la strana e irrefrenabile voglia di correre tra le braccia dell’Alpha. Scosse la testa maledicendosi per ciò che gli era passato per la mente e, con uno scatto, si allontanò dalla porta scorrevole come se si fosse scottato, per poi scappare via da quella piccola stanza.

I piedi nudi dell’Omega producevano un suono ben distinto sul pavimento tirato a lucido di quei locali mentre ripercorreva la strada al contrario, ma non gli importava più di passare inosservato o silenzioso. Voleva mettere quanta più distanza tra lui e il salone dove Sebastian stava sicuramente meditando su cosa fargli una volta finita la festa, tra lui e quei sentimenti che gli serpeggiavano dentro ogni singola volta, come un serpente tentatore. Andò anche a sbattere contro uno dei Beta che si trovava ad uscire dalle porte di servizio, ma non se ne curò. Nemmeno quando lo sentì urlargli contro che lui lì non ci poteva stare e che avrebbe avvisato i padroni di ciò. Non gli importava, tanto uno dei due l’aveva già visto.

Salì frettolosamente le rampe di scale – rischiando di inciampare più volte nei suoi stessi piedi – e si ritrovò nuovamente nel lungo corridoio dal quale era arrivato. Si guardò attorno indeciso sul da farsi. Sarebbe dovuto restare nella sua stanza sin dall’inizio, per come gli era stato detto, ma ora l’idea di tornare in quelle quattro mura, ad attendere l’arrivo di Sebastian, non gli piaceva proprio. L’Alpha l’aveva avvertito, gli aveva detto che era stato fin troppo clemente nei suoi confronti e, stavolta, sapeva che non l’avrebbe passata liscia. Per questo non voleva rientrare in quella stanza sterile e stare in docile attesa dell’arrivo della punizione e del suo carnefice. Eppure, non sapeva dove altro andare. Non conosceva niente di quella Villa se non la biblioteca, la hall, il soggiorno e la stanza di Claude. Iniziò a camminare inconsapevolmente, soprappensiero, senza una vera meta in mente finché, all’improvviso, andò a scontrarsi contro qualcuno. Credeva di essere finito addosso a un altro Beta ed era pronto ad andarsene via velocemente per evitare domande. Purtroppo per lui, però, si ritrovò tra le braccia di un uomo che, una volta inquadratone il volto, scoprì essere un’Alpha che lui conosceva fin troppo bene.

«Oh, ma cos’abbiamo qui? Il _piccolo Phantomhive_!» Esclamò l’uomo con un grosso sorriso stampato sulle labbra. «Mi chiedevo dove fossi finito dopo tutto quel casino combinato da tuo padre.» Concluse ridendo, come se la situazione lo divertisse molto.

« _Undertaker_ …» Si limitò a dire Ciel, a disagio.

L’Alpha che si trovava davanti era uno dei soci più fidati di suo padre e lo conosceva praticamente da tutta la vita. Quando era più piccolo ne aveva avuto paura. Un po’ per colpa della grossa cicatrice che tagliava il viso diafano dell’altro – dall’occhio sinistro fino all’altro lato del volto –, un po’ perché questi si divertiva a spaventarlo con macabre storie o con stupidi scherzetti. Era un’amante del riso, l’Alpha, per questo si divertiva davvero con poco.

«Come sei finito qua dentro?» Chiese Undertaker spostando il ciuffo bianco che gli copriva uno degli occhi verde smeraldo.

Ciel continuava a guardare l’altro sorridergli serafico, indeciso se parlare o meno con quell’uomo che sembrava sempre più divertito da ciò che lui e la sua famiglia avevano dovuto subire. Tuttavia, sapeva che Undertaker era un avido collezionista di informazioni in quanto frequentava la maggior parte dei salotti dell’élite Alpha. Forse, avrebbe potuto girare la situazione a suo favore e avere notizie sui suoi genitori.

«Come stanno mio padre e mia madre? Non ho loro notizie da quando mi hanno trascinato via da casa contro la mia volontà.» Chiese in rimando, sviando la discussione.

Undertaker fissò l’Omega con ancora il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Poi si portò una mano sotto al mento, guardò il soffitto con fare pensieroso e, infine, si avvicinò improvvisamente all’orecchio di Ciel.

«Non so se posso darti le informazioni che vuoi, _piccolo Phantomhive_. Tuttavia, se mi dai in cambio qualcosa di altrettanto _prezioso_ , forse potrei anche fare uno strappo alla regola.» Soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’altro.

Ciel rabbrividì nel sentire il fiato caldo dell’Alpha stuzzicargli la pelle scoperta del collo e l’odore pungente che sentiva provenire dal più grande stava iniziando a dargli la nausea. Aveva ormai capito che ogni Alpha possedeva un profumo diverso – anche se non aveva ancora compreso appieno come funzionasse la cosa – e quello che proveniva da Undertaker era forte e quasi smielato al tempo stesso.

«Co-cosa vuoi?» Domandò Ciel scostandosi appena. Si sentiva come oppresso dall’odore dell’altro.

« _Informazioni_.» Rispose semplicemente l’altro.

«Di che tipo?»

«Come sei finito in questa Villa?» Chiese Undertaker, semplicemente.

Ciel aggrottò le sopracciglia, leggermente confuso. Perché l’Alpha voleva informazioni del genere?

«Suvvia, _piccolo Phantomhive_ , voglio solo sapere cos’è successo. Tuo padre non vuole parlarne con nessuno. Sono stato parecchio in pensiero per te.» Disse Undertaker ridendo dopo aver letto l’incertezza nelle iridi azzurre del più piccolo.

«Io… sono stato portato in una struttura fatiscente, una di quelle dove addestrano gli Omega all’obbedienza verso un Alpha a suon di vergate e poi li vendono a questi ultimi come fossero bestie da macello.» Cominciò a dire Ciel. «Sono rimasto lì dentro per tre giorni, sono stato insultato e picchiato da uno di quegl’istruttori viscidi e schifosi. Poi, sono stato trovato e comprato da Sebastian che mi ha portato qui e le cose sono andate sempre peggio. Sono stato usato alla stregua di una sgualdrina, passato di mano in mano da un’Alpha all’altro perché, a quanto pare, sono un Omega _speciale_ e tutti vogliono avermi. Nessuno mi ha spiegato cosa diamine vuol dire tutto ciò, cosa vuol dire davvero essere un Omega. Mi hanno solo detto che devo obbedire e sottostare ai voleri dei miei “ _padroni_ ” e, nel frattempo, sono stato costretto a sopportare tutte le loro perversioni. Da quando sono qui, il mio corpo ha smesso di rispondere ai miei comandi, sembra avere volontà propria e non ci capisco davvero più niente!»

E, come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini, l’Omega riversò tutto quello che aveva accumulato dentro di sé per giorni. Rabbia, frustrazione, incomprensione. Uscì tutto insieme, con una tale forza che, non appena finì di parlare, Ciel si sentì come svuotato della propria energia vitale.

Undertaker, che era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare ogni singola parola con _molta_ attenzione, si limitò a giocherellare distrattamente con un lungo ciuffo di capelli bianchi. Poi, come se qualcosa gli fosse venuto in mente all’improvviso, fissò le iridi verdi sulla figura minuta di Ciel e sorrise all’inverosimile.

«Quindi, se ho ben capito, non ti sei _legato_ a nessuno dei due fratelli.»

« _Legato_? In che senso?»

«Beh, nel senso che non sei stato posseduto e morso proprio qui, alla base del collo.» Disse Undertaker che, in un attimo, si avvicinò all’Omega per passare le lunghe dita affusolate in un punto ben preciso situato poco sotto la nuca.  
Ciel rabbrividì a quel contatto improvviso e rimase qualche attimo fermo, come in trance, a godersi il tocco dei polpastrelli dell’altro su quel punto così sensibile. Quando sentì le dita spostarsi più in su, tra i suoi capelli antracite, Ciel si ridestò dal torpore in cui era caduto e si scostò bruscamente.

«C-certo che no!» Rispose riprendendo il discorso. «I-io non voglio appartenere a nessuno.» Disse con non molta fermezza, mentre una vocina dentro di sé gli diceva esattamente il contrario. Decise di ignorarla, almeno per il momento.

« _Bene_.» Rispose l’Alpha con un grosso ghigno sulle labbra. «Questa notizia mi rende molto felice. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto saperti di _proprietà esclusiva_ di uno dei Michaelis, soprattutto dopo tutta la fatica fatta per _averti_.» Concluse avvicinandosi pericolosamente al giovane Omega che lo guardava confuso.

«Di cosa stai parlando, Undertaker?» Chiese Ciel mentre indietreggiava per sfuggire a ogni sorta di contatto con l’altro.

Dentro di sé si era acceso un grosso campanello d’allarme. Le parole dell’Alpha non gli erano piaciute; sentiva che quell’uomo tramava qualcosa e che quel qualcosa aveva a che fare con lui e la sua famiglia.

«Oh, _piccolo Phantomhive_ , davvero credi che tuo padre si sia fatto scappare una notizia come quella del tuo essere un Omega accidentalmente?» Rise Undertaker continuando ad avanzare fino a intrappolare il corpo di Ciel tra il muro e il suo petto.

«I-io… non capisco. Dove vuoi arrivare? Cos’è successo alla mia famiglia, Undertaker. Non hai risposto alle mie domande.» Ciel continuava a sentirsi sempre più confuso. La testa gli vorticava incessantemente e lo stomaco gli si era attorcigliato così tanto da dargli la nausea.

Aveva bisogno di aria, di fuggire da lì e mettere quanta più di stanza possibile tra il suo corpo e quello dell’Alpha che aveva davanti. Non gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo quel discorso e l’odore nauseante dell’altro era così opprimente da offuscargli la mente. Non riusciva a pensare, a capire.

Undertaker osservava il ragazzo che aveva davanti con aria compiaciuta. L’aveva cercato in lungo e in largo dopo esser riuscito a farlo portare via da Villa Phantomhive. Aveva organizzato tutto da quando Vincent gli aveva raccontato dello stato _speciale_ del figlio, fidandosi ciecamente del suo socio e amico. Perché l’aveva fatto? Per una semplice questione di _affari_. Quel genere di Omega valeva una fortuna ed era davvero difficile trovarne qualcuno in quegli istituti malconci. Scoprire di averne avuto uno sempre accanto, ben nascosto dagli inibitori, l’aveva fatto accendere peggio di una miccia. Inizialmente aveva pensato di rapirlo e rivenderlo al miglior offerente, poi aveva totalmente cambiato idea: _lo voleva per sé_. Sarebbe stato un bel trofeo da esporre davanti alla società e un’ottima garanzia per la propria progenie.

Aveva provato più volte a convincere Vincent a cedergli il figlio, cercando di persuaderlo per come solo lui sapeva fare, ma senza nessun risultato. Phantomhive era stato inamovibile e fermo sulla sua decisione di nascondere lo stato del suo unigenito alla società. Contava di crescerlo da Alpha e forza di inibitori e di rivelargli tutto solo il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto prendere in mano le redini della Villa e della ditta di famiglia. Quell’idea non era andata per niente a genio all’albino, per questo aveva trovato il modo di affrettare i tempi e di far sì che Vincent rivelasse tutto durante la fatidica festa. Aveva fatto in modo che il calice del padrone di casa non fosse mai vuoto, riempiendolo di quel vino che all’altro piaceva tanto. L’aveva fatto bere proponendo un brindisi dietro l’altro e, una volta fattogli raggiungere il giusto stato di ebrezza, gli aveva fatto la fatidica domanda che l’avrebbe messo nel sacco: “ _Quando dirai a tuo figlio che, in realtà, è un Omega?_ ”.

Inutile dire che Vincent era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata attirando su di sé l’attenzione di tutta la sala e aveva parlato a voce così alta che avrebbero potuto sentirlo anche dall’altra parte della Villa. Quello che successe poco dopo rese Undertaker la persona più felice del mondo. Tuttavia, non aveva fatto bene i suoi conti dato che Ciel venne portato via in gran segreto e rinchiuso in una delle più remote e fatiscenti strutture di Londra. L’aveva cercato in lungo e in largo senza successo e, proprio quando stava per gettare definitivamente la spugna, ecco che si ritrovava il suo _piccolo Phantomhive_ davanti. Come poteva non approfittarne dato che gli aveva rivelato di non appartenere a nessuno dei due Michaelis?

«La tua famiglia sta bene.» Disse Undertaker decidendo, infine, di rispondere alle poche domande che Ciel era riuscito a fargli. «Almeno, è questo quello che ho sentito dire. Tuo padre è diventato parecchio taciturno dopo quello che è successo e, per evitare altri scandali e i pettegolezzi delle testate giornalistiche, ha deciso di non ricevere più nessuno fino a nuovo avviso. Sono convinto che sentano la tua mancanza come non mai, in fondo sei il loro unigenito. E credo anche non sappiano in quale istituto o casa tu sia finito. _Se vuoi, posso portarti via da qui e fare in modo che tu possa ricongiungerti a loro_.» Concluse in un sussurro a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio del più giovane.

Ciel trattenne il respiro nel sentire quelle parole. Forse, finalmente, aveva trovato una piccola via di fuga, uno spiraglio di speranza.

«Davvero puoi fare una cosa del genere?» Chiese con trasporto, aggrappandosi istintivamente alla giacca dell’Alpha.

Il sorriso fece capolino sulle labbra di Undertaker per l’ennesima volta. Finalmente avrebbe avuto ciò che più desiderava e non si sarebbe fatto scappare un’altra occasione tanto preziosa.

«Certo, _piccolo Phantomhive_.» Rispose l’albino avvicinandosi sempre più alla pelle scoperta del collo del giovane Omega.

Il dolce profumo di Ciel gli invase finalmente le narici, cosa che lo portò a chiudere gli occhi e inspirare quanta più aria possibile. Come ubriacato da quell’odore, Undertaker afferrò saldamente le spalle di Ciel e lo spinse con forza contro la parete che si trovava proprio dietro di lui. L’Omega gemette per quel brusco gesto e per la forza con cui la sua schiena aveva colpito quel muro freddo e liscio. Guardò confuso la figura dell’Alpha che se ne stava china su di lui ed era pronto a chiedere spiegazioni quando, improvvisa come un fulmine a ciel sereno, una scarica gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale nel sentire le labbra di Undertaker posarsi sulla sua pelle, vicino alla clavicola destra. Boccheggiò per quel contatto inaspettato e, in un attimo, si ritrovò a stringere le gambe per celare le reazioni involontarie del suo corpo. Dentro di sé sentiva che tutto quello che stava vivendo era sbagliato, inappropriato. L’albino l’aveva praticamente visto nascere e crescere e gli aveva appena fatto capire – per sommi capi, dato che la sua mente non era ancora riuscita ad assimilare tutto il discorso per via dei feromoni dell’Alpha – che era colpa sua se si trovava in quella dannata situazione. Ma, ancora una volta, il suo corpo aveva deciso di comportarsi come se avesse avuto volontà propria. Delle domande presero forma nella sua mente in un attimo di lucidità: perché stava reagendo in quel modo? Era quello il destino di ogni Omega? Ritrovarsi a gemere e in preda all’eccitazione per ogni Alpha che si avvicinava più del dovuto? E in mezzo a quel miscuglio di quesiti ne spiccò uno più degli altri, prepotente: perché Undertaker si era avventato su di lui se aveva ingerito gli inibitori? Doveva passare pressoché inosservato, eppure l’albino gli si era praticamente lanciato addosso.

Le domande di Ciel rimasero, come sempre, senza risposta e la situazione peggiorò quando sentì la lingua di Undertaker inumidirgli quella porzione di pelle che aveva saggiato con le labbra. Il giovane Omega sussultò impercettibilmente a quel contatto così profondo e gli scappò un sospiro incontrollato. Era certo che le cose sarebbero andate esattamente come con tutti gli altri Alpha che aveva avuto modo di incontrare, tuttavia qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di entrambi. O meglio, _qualcuno_. Sebastian avanzava con passo spedito verso di loro. Il rumore dei suoi passi rimbombava per tutto il corridoio silenzioso e lo sguardo che stava riservando all’altro Alpha bruciava come il fuoco. Undertaker sorrise mellifluo in direzione del padrone di casa e, prima che questi potesse raggiungerli, si scostò velocemente dal giovane Omega, gli accarezzò una guancia in punta di dita e si avviò per il corridoio; non prima, però, di essersi ripromesso che avrebbe trovato il modo di avere quel ragazzo tutto per sé.

«Dovresti tenere il tuo Omega a bada.» Disse rivolto a Sebastian mentre si incamminava.

Il corvino rispose con un basso ringhio intimidatorio, proprio come un lupo che si sente minacciato mentre assapora la sua preda. Undertaker rise sommessamente mentre svoltava l’angolo e spariva all’interno dell’enorme Villa.

Ciel osservò l’albino andarsene e con lui sparì anche quel torpore soffocante nel quale era caduto stando tra le sue braccia. In un attimo, la sua mente tornò chiara e limpida come un ruscello. Sgranò gli occhi di fronte al ricordo delle labbra di Undertaker premute sul suo collo e poggiò i polpastrelli sulla porzione di pelle incriminata. Una forte sensazione nauseante gli serpeggiò nelle viscere e si vide costretto a portarsi le mani a coppa sulla bocca per reprimere un conato che minacciava di risalirgli su per la gola. Il fidato amico di famiglia, il socio di suo padre, l’uomo che conosceva da tutta una vita aveva provato a soggiogarlo per poterlo “assaggiare”. Non solo, in un secondo le parole dell’Alpha fecero eco nella sua memoria e ciò lo portò a guardare quasi in cagnesco il punto in cui l’uomo si era dileguato: “ _Oh, piccolo Phantomhive, davvero credi che tuo padre si sia fatto scappare una notizia come quella del tuo essere un Omega accidentalmente?_ ”. Era troppo confuso per cogliere appieno il significato di quelle parole, ma ora che l’odore opprimente dell’altro non gli riempiva più le narici, e poteva pensare lucidamente, la verità era arrivata dura e crudele come un pugno allo stomaco: era colpa di Undertaker se si trovava in quella casa, colpa sua se l’avevano strappato via dalla sua famiglia, colpa sua se suo padre aveva parlato di fronte ad almeno una trentina di Alpha curiosi.

Senza pensarci su due volte, Ciel mosse alcuni passi in direzione del corridoio secondario dal quale poteva quasi sentire riecheggiare la risata dell’albino, deciso più che mai a ritrovarlo e farlo parlare, con le buone o con le cattive. Voleva sentirgli dire che aveva ragione lui, che era davvero colpa sua e poi gli avrebbe chiesto perché, perché aveva deciso di distruggergli la vita, perché aveva tradito la fiducia della famiglia Phantomhive.

« _Ciel_.»

Fu la voce ferma e autoritaria di Sebastian a far morire sul nascere il suo intento. L’Omega si girò di scatto e si ritrovò le iridi rosso fuoco del corvino a pochi centimetri dal volto. Non l’aveva sentito avvicinarsi, troppo preso da ciò che la sua mente stava, pian piano, metabolizzando.

«Dove credi di andare? Il tuo odore è di nuovo percepibile, in poco tempo ti ritroveresti braccato da tutti gli altri Alpha presenti in questa casa in questo preciso momento. Inoltre, mi hai disobbedito. Ti avevo detto di restare chiuso nella tua stanza e tu, per l’ennesima volta, cosa fai? Vai a giro per i fatti tuoi, come se questa Villa non fosse piena di Alpha pronti a saltarti addosso proprio come stava per fare Undertaker.» Disse Sebastian in un sibilo mentre si avvicinava pericolosamente al viso di Ciel che non aveva osato fiatare anche se, dentro di lui, aveva voglia di gridare tutto quello che sentiva.

Voleva dire al più grande che sì, aveva fatto di testa sua, ma che questo aveva fatto in modo che potesse scoprire la verità su ciò che era successo il giorno in cui era stato rinchiuso nella struttura fatiscente destinata all’educazione degli Omega. Sentiva il bisogno di vomitare fuori dal petto e dalla mente quelle parole, voleva che, per una volta, qualcuno ascoltasse quel turbamento, quel dolore che si portava dentro. Tuttavia, lo sguardo glaciale – pur essendo rosso e vivo come la lava di un vulcano – di Sebastian che gli gravava addosso l’aveva persuaso a mandare giù il grosso nodo che sentiva alla gola e a non aprir bocca.

«Credi di poterla passare liscia?» Gli chiese a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio. «Io ti avevo avvertito. Ti avevo detto di non mettere più a dura prova la mia pazienza. Mi dispiace, ma sono costretto a farti capire cosa significa disobbedire al _tuo_ Alpha. _Seguimi_.»

Ed eccolo, l’ordine era arrivato come una stilettata al cuore. Era la prima volta che Sebastian utilizzava la sua autorità da Alpha e Ciel non aveva potuto fare altro che obbedire. Con la testa bassa, in segno di sottomissione, si avvicinò maggiormente al corvino in attesa di seguirlo ovunque egli avesse voluto.

Sebastian lo guardò con uno strano scintillio negli occhi prima di avviarsi per i lunghi corridoi della magione, diretto ad uno dei piani inferiori della struttura. Ciel lo seguì in silenzio. Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti dato il peso dell’ordine che l’altro gli aveva impartito. Si sentiva un automa, un burattino senza volontà propria. I suoi passi si susseguivano uno dietro l’altro senza che lui lo volesse davvero, come se i piedi fossero manovrati dai fili invisibili di un altrettanto invisibile burattinaio. Smise di camminare solo quando il corvino si fermò di fronte ad una delle tante stanze presenti in quella sontuosa Villa, in un corridoio poco illuminato e quasi privo della bellezza che albergava in ogni angolo dei piani superiori. Lo vide estrarre dalla tasca dello smoking una chiave dorata finemente decorata e con essa aprire la porta che aveva davanti.

« _Entra e siediti sulla panca che troverai al centro della stanza_.» Un altro ordine aveva lasciato le labbra fini di Sebastian.

Ciel fece come gli era stato ordinato. Varcò la soglia di quella stanza trovandola quasi completamente spoglia, fatta eccezione per la panca in legno scuro posta al centro, un armadio e un grosso cassettone adagiati su una delle pareti e delle piccole lampade che illuminavano fiocamente l’intero ambiente. Non appena l’Omega si sedette sulla liscia superficie, Sebastian richiuse la porta facendo scattare la serratura e si diresse ad uno dei due mobili. Ciel non fu più in grado di vederlo. L’ordine non gli proibiva di girarsi per osservare ciò che l’altro stava facendo, ma tutto il suo essere si rifiutava di posare gli occhi sulla figura longilinea dell’Alpha. Si sentiva in qualche modo deluso e ferito dal comportamento di Sebastian. Aveva disubbidito ai suoi ordini, vero, ma non gli era stato dato modo di spiegarsi, di difendersi.

Mentre stava lì a rimuginare su quelle cose, improvvisamente la sua vista venne oscurata da qualcosa di morbido e setoso che gli era stato posto sugli occhi. Preso alla sprovvista, si portò velocemente le mani al viso per scostare quella che capì essere una sorta di mascherina che gli impediva di vedere, ma venne bloccato dalla presa ferrea di Sebastian e dalle parole che lasciarono le sue labbra.

« _Non ti muovere. Fai esattamente ciò che ti dico, senza ribellarti_.»

E così fece. Ciel rimase immobile, le mani ancora tenute saldamente da quelle di Sebastian, il corpo rigido e pronto a ricevere qualsiasi altro ordine. Il corvino allentò le presa sui polsi dell’altro solo per sostituire le sue dita con quelle che l’Omega capì essere delle spesse e ruvide corde. Si lasciò legare docilmente gli arti e si stese sulla panca quando sentì le mani dell’Alpha prenderlo per le spalle e spingerlo all’indietro, le braccia tirate sopra la testa.

Dopo aver fatto sdraiare il suo giovane Omega, Sebastian si prese qualche secondo per osservarlo. Vederlo legato e sottomesso stava risvegliando in lui una parte tanto profonda e animale che lo rendeva impaziente, irruento. Fino a quel momento era sempre stato paziente e comprensivo nei confronti di Ciel, ma avrebbe voluto piegarlo ai suoi voleri sin dall’inizio. Quella situazione lo stava mandando letteralmente in estasi e i feromoni del ragazzo non facevano che aumentare quello stato primordiale in cui stava velocemente cadendo. Allungò una mano e sfiorò lievemente il viso dai lineamenti fini e quasi bambineschi dell’altro. Si beò della morbidezza di quella pelle e del lieve rossore che iniziava a tingere le goti. Scese in una carezza fino alle labbra e ne percorse i contorni.

« _Apri la bocca_.»

In un attimo, quelle labbra si schiusero per lui come un tenero bocciolo di rosa. Insinuò due dita in quell’antro umido e cominciò a esplorarlo lentamente, facendo scorrere le falangi sulla lingua e giocando con essa. Una dura erezione si risvegliò all’interno dei suoi pantaloni e un rantolo gli risalì su per la gola. Si chiedeva come sarebbe stato spingere il suo membro all’interno di quella bocca così calda e accogliente. Vari ansiti riempirono la stanza quando prese a muovere le dita proprio come se stesse penetrando il piccolo antro. Ansiti che provenivano da lui e dal giovane Ciel che aveva iniziato a contorcersi appena, preda dell’eccitazione che cresceva nel suo corpo per via del forte profumo virile che l’Alpha era certo di star emanando per tutto l’ambiente.

Quella visione paradisiaca gli tolse ogni briciolo di razionalità e, con uno scatto, porto le mani sulla stoffa della leggera camicetta bianca dell’Omega e la lacerò con un gesto secco, mostrando per intero il corpo del ragazzo e rivelando la sua timida erezione. Sebastian raggirò la panca fino a trovarsi ai piedi di Ciel. Si inginocchiò per arrivare alla stessa altezza del bacino dell’altro, prese a far scorrere le unghie sul petto glabro scosso da tremiti lasciando al suo passaggio una lieve scia di segni rossi e avvicinò il volto all’apertura nascosta tra le natiche. Un liquido trasparente stava già colando appena sulla superficie di legno, segno più che eloquente dello stato di eccitazione in cui stava scivolando il più giovane. Il corvino strinse tra le dita i fianchi stretti a cui era arrivato dopo aver percorso tutto il busto, dalle clavicole alle anche, e affondò il viso proprio in quella zona che si stava bagnando sempre di più. Inspirò a fondo l’odore forte e acre che proveniva da quel punto e sentì la sua erezione fremere come non mai, ancora imprigionata dalla stoffa dell’intimo e dei pantaloni. Aveva una voglia assurda di possedere Ciel proprio lì, in quel momento. Di farlo suo più e più volte, di sentirlo gridare, pregare affinché lo legasse a lui per l’eternità. Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare a causa di suo fratello e di quel patto che avevano stretto.

Cercando di tornare lievemente in sé e di ricordare il vero motivo per cui aveva portato il suo Omega in quella _stanza delle torture_ , Sebastian abbandonò il corpo di Ciel per un attimo, giusto il tempo di andare verso l’armadio e cercare ciò che gli sarebbe servito per _punirlo_ a dovere. Il giovane ragazzo si lasciò scappare un gemito quando le mani dell’altro abbandonarono la sua pelle e non sentì più il fiato caldo lambirgli la parte più nascosta del suo essere. Aveva capito, per sommi capi, quale punizione avesse in mente per lui l’Alpha, e anche se la sua coscienza continuava flebilmente a incitarlo di non lasciarsi andare e di restare lucido, il suo corpo e la sua parte primordiale avevano smesso di ascoltare da tempo. Il profumo di Sebastian era come il richiamo di una sirena, forte e ammaliante. Era impossibile non rispondere e desiderare di lasciarsi andare a lui. Ciel non riusciva a dare un nome, una spiegazione a ciò che stava provando in quel preciso momento. Sapeva solo che il suo essere Omega scalpitava come un cavallo imbizzarrito e bramava le attenzioni del _suo_ Alpha. Per un attimo si chiese se non fosse proprio quella, la sua punizione. Se Sebastian avesse deciso di lasciarlo impazzire di bramosia e lussuria.

Smise di chiederselo solo quando un sonoro schiocco riecheggiò per la stanza, seguito dal bruciare della sua pelle su di un pettorale e da un grido scappato improvviso dalle sue labbra.

«C-cosa…?» Ciel si divincolò con tutte le sue forze e a quel gesto seguì un secondo schiocco secco dritto su una coscia.

«B-basta! Fa male!» Gridò ancora il piccolo Omega.

«Cosa ti avevo detto? _Non ti muovere_.» Lo intimò Sebastian sfiorandogli la mascella con la punta di un frustino.

Ciel tornò inerme, fatta eccezione per il petto che si alzava e abbassava con un ritmo frenetico, seguendo la sua respirazione accelerata per via delle grida improvvise. Il corvino guardò compiaciuto ciò che restava di quei colpi sulla pelle diafana del ragazzo. Non l’aveva colpito con troppa forza, ma le strisce rosse – una sul pettorale e una sulla coscia – spiccavano come non mai. Percorse il corpo dell’Omega con la punta del frustino, picchiettò qua e là la zona più sensibile dell’inguine, sfiorò appena i testicoli e la punta del piccolo membro sul quale svettava la gemma del gingillo. Quello strano gioco erotico stava eccitando e spaventando il più giovane e questo Sebastian poteva capirlo dai gemiti e dai singhiozzi che scappavano al controllo dell’altro.

Continuò così per qualche altro secondo, senza mai sferrare dei veri colpi all'intimità di Ciel, finché non schioccò un colpo di frustino dritto sul ventre. Un altro grido lasciò le labbra schiuse del più giovane, seguito poi da un gemito dovuto alla leggera pressione che il corvino aveva subito esercitato sulla punta umida del membro. E poi un altro colpo al fianco, al braccio, su un roseo capezzolo, seguito da un urlo e un gemito. Quella cacofonia di suoni andò avanti per lunghi minuti e smise solo quando Sebastian sembrò essere contento del risultato ottenuto. Il corpo di Ciel era decorato da segni rosacei, ovunque. Il petto continuava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi senza sosta mentre le guance erano diventate rosse come due pomodori maturi. L’intimità continuava a svettare ritta, il liquido tra le natiche usciva sempre più copioso e i feromoni rendevano l’aria nella stanza quasi asfissiante per l’Alpha che mangiava con gli occhi quell'esile ragazzo e respirava pesantemente, lasciandosi sfuggire quasi dei ringhi di tanto in tanto. Lo voleva, lo desiderava con ogni parte si sé, lo bramava e l’erezione sempre più gonfia e pulsante ne era la prova più evidente.

Sebastian lasciò cadere il frustino a terra, si slacciò velocemente i pantaloni e li calciò via insieme all'intimo, cosa che permise al suo membro di svettare in tutta la sua imponenza. Si mise cavalcioni sul petto di Ciel e, approfittando del fatto che l’altro continuava ad incanalare aria con la bocca socchiusa, spinse la sua erezione tra quelle labbra rosee che aveva desiderato sin dall'inizio. Il calore lo avvolse insieme alla morsa che esercitavano i muscoli facciali del più giovane e un lungo e roco gemito riecheggiò direttamente dalla sua gola quando sentì la lingua dell’Omega sfregare sulla punta e inumidirgli per intero il membro. Rimase per un lungo istante fermo in quella posizione mentre osservava Ciel accoglierlo e dimenarsi per liberare le braccia, nel chiaro intento di spingerlo via. Un sorriso mellifluo e quasi sadico si dipinse sulla labbra fini di Sebastian, sorriso che si abbinava perfettamente al luccichio lussurioso che proveniva dalle sue iridi scarlatte e vive come il fuoco.

Iniziò a muoversi mentre con le mani faceva leva sulla panca, ai lati del viso dell’Omega, per permettere ai suoi fianchi di muoversi come meglio voleva. Fece dei movimenti lievi per permettere alla bocca di Ciel di adattarsi al suo membro per poi, successivamente, spingersi sempre più velocemente e in profondità. Il ragazzo sotto di lui continuava a dimenarsi e quasi rischiava di soffocare ogni volta che sentiva il membro dell’altro superare la barriera della gola e spingersi un po’ più in profondità. Ciel non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere. Si sentiva davvero umiliato nel profondo, ma la cosa che più lo faceva diventare pazzo era che sentiva di volerne di più, che desiderava tutto quello e anche altro, che sperava con tutto sé stesso che Sebastian non si fermasse mai. Avvertiva il suo stesso sesso pulsare ritto e insoddisfatto, l’eccitazione scorrergli nelle vene come lava e le natiche umide di quello strano liquido che aveva scoperto essere in grado di produrre. Quando sentì l’Alpha uscire improvvisamente dalla sua bocca, un gemito lamentoso gli sfuggì incontrollato. Rimase in attesa della mossa successiva – con le labbra tenute schiuse dal dito di Sebastian – e solo quando un liquido denso e caldo gli arrivò dritto sul viso e sulla lingua, copioso, capì che l’altro aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo. Ciel si sentiva più sporco che mai e calde lacrime presero a formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi, lacrime che il più grande non notò minimamente per via della stoffa della maschera che le stava catturando. Sperava con ogni parte di sé che dopo ciò la sua tortura fosse giunta al termine, ma dovette ricredersi ben presto.

Il corvino guardò il suo operato con un misto di fierezza e appagamento. Non avrebbe potuto possedere il suo giovane Omega, ma una cosa era certa: quelle labbra rosa, quella bocca calda erano sue. Gli appartenevano. Con quella consapevolezza e ancora inibito dai feromoni e dalle ultime scariche dovute all'orgasmo, si alzò dal petto di Ciel e osservò quel corpo scosso da tremori, soffermandosi con lo sguardo sull'erezione ancora ben evidente e decorata dal piccolo zaffiro. Vi avvicinò le lunghe dita affusolate e prese ad accarezzarla lievemente, fermandosi volutamente sulla punta per poter giocare con la gemma del gingillo. Ciel riprese ad ansimare e strinse i denti quando Sebastian fece scorrere un paio di volte il freddo metallo fuori dalla sua uretra. Era ancora una sensazione troppo forte ed estranea per lui e non sapeva bene se gemere di piacere o rantolare per il dolore.

L’Alpha portò avanti quella lenta tortura per diversi secondi, poi afferrò deciso il membro dell’Omega e iniziò a massaggiarlo velocemente, senza sosta. Il più giovane si ritrovò a gemere senza ritegno e a tendersi come la corda di un violino per andare incontro alla mano che gli stava donando piacere. Era sull'orlo di un orgasmo quando le dita dell’altro si allontanarono, improvvise, lasciandolo col fiato spezzato e il piacere in bilico. Passarono lunghi e interminabili attimi in cui l’Alpha non fece nulla, si limitò a guardare il più giovane che si contorceva in cerca di sollievo per quell'erezione pulsante che richiedeva attenzioni. Poi, senza preavviso, decise di violare l’orifizio umido dell’altro con due dita. Spinse le falangi bene in profondità e andò a toccare un punto sensibile che fece letteralmente urlare di piacere Ciel. Strofinò quel punto diverse volte, poi, proprio come pochi minuti prima, estrasse le dita lasciandolo insoddisfatto e sull'orlo dell’orgasmo. Attese di nuovo qualche minuto e riprese a pompare l’erezione con velocità per poi stringerne la base, vicino ai testicoli, e rovinare l’ennesimo tentativo da parte del più piccolo di raggiungere il piacere.

Quella tortura andò avanti per quelle che a Ciel sembrarono ore. Non si aspettava di potersi trovare a tu per tu con una parte di Sebastian tanto oscura. Ne aveva timore, anche se una parte di lui se ne sentiva terribilmente attratta. E non riusciva a capire il perché. Ogni giorno che passava capiva sempre meno di ciò che gli stava succedendo. In quel momento voleva solo che l’altro lo accudisse, che si prendesse cura di lui. Voleva essere amato e vezzeggiato, perché era sicuro che fosse quello ciò che un Alpha faceva nei confronti del suo Omega. In fondo, l’aveva vissuto in prima persona con i suoi genitori. Suo padre amava e proteggeva sua madre e quello che stava facendo Sebastian in quel momento era ben lontano da tutto ciò o da quello che gli aveva detto fino a quel momento.

« _Scusami_.» Disse Ciel con un singulto. «Per favore, scusami. Giuro che non lo faccio più.» E altri singhiozzi si unirono al primo, più forti.

Di fronte a quella scena e a quelle parole, Sebastian tornò in sé e fermò la tortura che stava infliggendo all'altro. Gli levò la mascherina dagli occhi e li trovò pieni di lacrime. Quei due pozzi azzurri come il mare erano rossi per via del pianto silenzioso che si era infranto sulla stoffa e per quello che stava scuotendo in quel momento le membra del giovane Omega. L’Alpha, in un attimo, si rese conto di tutto quello che aveva fatto e di come si dovesse sentire in quella situazione il più piccolo. Si era lasciato accecare dalla lussuria, ma anche da qualcosa di più profondo e primordiale, quasi animale. Mai si era spinto fino a quel punto con un Omega.

Slegò in fretta i polsi di Ciel e lo guardò restare mollemente adagiato sulla panca. Aveva segni rossi ovunque e l’erezione ancora insoddisfatta e sicuramente dolorante per il trattamento. Non gli chiese scusa per tutto quello che aveva fatto. In fondo era pur sempre una punizione. Si limitò, invece, a sfilare via il gingillo e a prendere tra le labbra il piccolo membro. Ciel gemette di piacere tra un singhiozzo e l’altro mentre la lingua di Sebastian lo sfiorava con decisione. Ci vollero solo pochi secondi: un potente orgasmo lo travolse dalla testa ai piedi, svuotandolo dell’ultima traccia di energia che aveva in corpo. L’ultima cosa che il giovane Omega vide prima di perdere i sensi fu l’espressione combattuta dipinta sui fini lineamenti del volto di Sebastian.   



	10. Il primo calore

#  _10\. Il primo calore_

  
Erano passati un paio di giorni dal compleanno di Sebastian, giorni in cui il corvino sembrava essere sparito dalla circolazione. Dopo ciò che era successo in quella stanza, infatti, non si era più presentato alla porta della camera dell’Omega, né l’aveva reclamato per _cibarsi_ di lui. Dal canto suo, Ciel si era nuovamente chiuso in sé stesso e aveva smesso di gironzolare per gli immensi corridoi della Villa. Usciva solo quando Claude aveva voglia della sua silenziosa compagnia e riceveva in camera unicamente i Beta che gli portavano i soliti vassoi ricolmi di cibo insipido durante i pasti. Cibo che, spesso e volentieri, veniva riportato in cucina quasi intatto. L’appetito di Ciel, infatti, era sempre meno e la voglia di stare raggomitolato sotto le lenzuola, a non fare assolutamente nulla oltre che piangere, cresceva a dismisura.

La sera in cui Sebastian l’aveva punito per non aver ubbidito ai suoi ordini, si era sentito trattato alla stregua di un giocattolo. Si era sentito sporco, violato come mai prima d’ora. Ma la cosa che lo aveva ferito più di tutto era sicuramente l’atteggiamento incontrollato che aveva assunto l’Alpha. Fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto, nei suoi confronti, comportamenti del genere. Sì, l’aveva toccato più volte in maniera intima, appropriandosi dei suoi punti più deboli e divertendosi a piegarlo ai suoi piccoli capricci, ma mai si era mostrato violento o irruento. Ne aveva avuto paura, come se davanti avesse avuto Claude e non il più giovane dei Michaelis. Inoltre, si sentiva maledettamente confuso. Aveva il presentimento che qualcosa in lui stesse cambiando, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Era sempre combattuto tra il voler stare lontano dagli Alpha di quella grande Villa e il voler sentire su di sé le dita affusolate di Sebastian, sentirsi vezzeggiato e godere di quelle attenzioni. Era snervante trovarsi eccitato al ricordo del membro del corvino che scivolava tra le sue labbra e piangere per la nauseante sensazione di sporco che gli stringeva le viscere.

Proprio con quei pensieri per la testa, il giovane Omega si trovava – in quell’esatto momento – sdraiato tra le bianche lenzuola, la testa nascosta sotto il cuscino nel vano tentativo di soffocare i flebili singhiozzi che lasciavano le sue labbra. Da una parte era immensamente grato del fatto che Sebastian non si fosse fatto vivo, in quei giorni. Si sentiva emotivamente instabile e non era affatto sicuro di riuscire ad affrontare il corvino qualora si fosse presentato alla sua porta. Dall’altra parte, però, si sentiva terribilmente solo e voleva delle spiegazioni per ciò che aveva letto sul viso diafano dell’Alpha prima di perdere i sensi.

Si rigirò nel letto un altro paio di volte prima di decidersi ad abbandonare il rassicurante giaciglio che aveva creato con la stoffa setosa. Non ne aveva molta voglia, ma cominciava a sentire veramente caldo e aveva una gran sete. Si disse che sicuramente era dovuto al fatto che aveva versato tutte le sue lacrime fino a quel momento.

Poggiò le nude piante dei piedi sul pavimento e un piacevole brivido lo attraversò quando avvertì la frescura delle piastrelle. Si diresse verso il bagno, aprì l’acqua fredda dal lavandino e mise la mani a coppa sotto il getto. Si chinò sopra il fine lavabo e si sciacquò il viso accaldato, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro di sollievo. Portò le mani bagnate anche tra i ciuffi antracite e dietro la nuca, godendosi ad occhi chiusi le goccioline che scendevano giù, oltre la leggera stoffa della camicetta. Quando aprì di nuovo le palpebre, la sua attenzione venne catturata dal suo riflesso nello specchio. Aveva due vistose occhiaie a contornare gli occhi gonfi e arrossati e i capelli, adesso umidi, gli ricadevano in ciocche scomposte sul viso dai lineamenti ancora più sottili. Aveva sicuramente perso peso dato che non riusciva a mandare giù più di due bocconi durante i pasti.

Ciel afferrò il pregiato asciugamano che pendeva placido lì vicino, tamponò appena l’acqua in eccesso dal volto e tornò con passo lento verso il letto. Tuttavia, anziché buttarsi nuovamente sul materasso, raggirò il baldacchino e raggiunse la scrivania sulla quale era stata lasciata una brocca piena di acqua e un bicchiere finemente decorato. Afferrò quest’ultimo, vi versò il liquido trasparente e bevve tutto d’un fiato. Ripeté il procedimento una seconda volta, sentendo di non averne abbastanza. Era come se avesse attraversato un deserto arido o non avesse bevuto nulla per mesi interi. Abbandonò il bicchiere in un angolo del vassoio e poggiò le labbra direttamente contro il freddo materiale della brocca. Mandò giù almeno metà del suo contenuto, ma questo sembrò non bastare. Sentiva la gola ardere e vampate di calore bruciargli le guance. Il cuore prese a battergli furioso nel petto e quello stesso bollore che avvertiva sulle goti prese a incendiargli il corpo. Il panico si impossessò di ogni sua cellula e, col fiato corto, mosse dei passi leggermente incerti in direzione della porta con l’intento di chiedere aiuto a chiunque si trovasse all’interno della magione.

Non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere la liscia superficie. Una vampata di calore più intensa delle altre lo portò a piegarsi su sé stesso e a gemere sommessamente. Il sangue gli bolliva nelle vene e, inspiegabilmente, sentì il proprio membro svegliarsi e pulsare come mai prima. Un’ulteriore ondata gli rese le gambe molli facendolo cadere rovinosamente contro il pavimento. Provò ad urlare, il giovane Omega, ma dalla sua bocca non uscivano altro che ansiti e gemiti. Rimase rannicchiato, la faccia premuta sulla fredda superficie come unico momentaneo sollievo. Non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo e più passavano i secondi, più la sua lucidità veniva meno. Era sicurissimo non si trattasse dei sintomi di una febbre improvvisa. Quelli li conosceva fin troppo bene dato che, da piccolo, la sua salute cagionevole l’aveva reso spesso bersaglio di stati febbrili. E poi, una semplice febbre non creava erezioni improvvise.

Ciel rimase in quella posizione per quelle che a lui parvero ore, a combattere contro quel calore che gli bruciava in corpo come lava incandescente e contro quella strana eccitazione. Poi, finalmente, sentì qualcuno aprire la porta e fare il suo ingresso nella stanza. Una parte di lui pregava che a varcare la soglia non fosse stato Sebastian, l’altra, al contrario, lo desiderava ardentemente.

«Giovane Omega?»

Una voce che aveva udito davvero pochissime volte da quando si trovava lì raggiunse le sue orecchie. William, il tutore Beta di Grell, era entrato tenendo tra le mani un piccolo vassoio d’argento sulla quale stava adagiata la scatolina preziosa con dentro l’inibitore che gli avevano fatto prendere prima della festa di compleanno di Sebastian. Che fossero in arrivo altri ospiti Alpha? Poco importava, in quel momento.

L’uomo poggiò il pezzo di argenteria sulla scrivania e si chinò su Ciel che se ne stava ancora raggomitolato sul pavimento, quasi sofferente. La sua espressione non lasciava trasparire nessuna emozione, ma quando allungò le dita verso la fronte madida di sudore del più piccolo sgranò gli occhi nel sentirla bollente. Dal canto suo, il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di sollievo nell’avvertire quelle dita sfiorargli la pelle e, inconsapevolmente, si allungò per cercare un contatto maggiore. William lo osservò in silenzio qualche altro secondo, scrutando attentamente ogni minimo segnale proveniente dal corpo dell’Omega. Quando le sue iridi verdi si fermarono su una chiazza bagnata – che si era formata per via degli strani umori che l’altro produceva – e sull’erezione che premeva contro la stoffa della camicetta bianca, sospirò quasi contrariato.

« _Sei in calore_.» Disse solamente, con voce ferma.

Ciel lo guardò, confuso, non capendo di cosa stesse parlando. Tremò all’ennesima vampata e portò le mani tra le gambe per cercare di nascondere e calmare, in qualche modo, il suo ormai pulsante membro. Un singulto uscì dalle sue labbra quando si sfiorò da sopra la stoffa. Non poteva toccarsi di fronte al Beta, ma al suo corpo sembrava non importare nulla. Sentiva di voler venire fino allo sfinimento, toccarsi senza sosta.

«Aiutami.» Riuscì a sussurrare con voce leggermente roca.

«Non posso. _Hai bisogno di un Alpha_.» Rispose William sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso.

Quelle parole ebbero l’effetto di un uragano. Il corpo di Ciel vibrò impercettibilmente e l’idea del corpo di un qualsiasi Alpha, a cui stringersi mentre questi lo possedeva, lo fece eccitare oltre ogni misura e gemere incontrollato. Ma la parte razionale, che combatteva contro quella emotiva che stava prendendo sempre più il sopravvento, si rifiutava di accettare un qualsiasi aiuto da quegli uomini e rispose per lui prima che fosse troppo tardi per farlo.

«N-no. Non voglio il loro aiuto.» Quasi piagnucolò.

«Solo un Alpha può farti sentire meglio, in questo caso. Io non posso aiutarti in nessun modo.» Disse il Beta aggiustandosi nuovamente gli occhiali sul naso, con un dito.

A dirla tutta, sarebbe stato meglio che fosse il _suo_ Alpha a prendersi cura di lui, ma questo piccolo dettaglio William aveva ben pensato di ometterlo sapendo in quale strana situazione si trovasse quel giovane Omega inesperto.

«Ti prego…» Rispose Ciel con filo di voce, scosso da capo a piedi dai tremori.

William sospirò, scosse la testa e uscì dalla stanza in assoluto silenzio. L’Omega non si mosse e restò rannicchiato in posizione fetale, ansimante, troppo confuso per capire di essere rimasto solo. Sentiva la sua lucidità scivolare via e l’eccitazione crescere a dismisura, insieme alla sua voglia di toccarsi per alleviare quell’insistente sensazione. Non voleva farlo, non voleva oltrepassare quella sottile linea che aveva creato da sé, quella che gli permetteva di non pensare a sé stesso come ad un Omega. Questo non voleva dire che, in vita sua, non si fosse mai toccato intimamente. L’aveva fatto, diverse volte, ma mai nella sua mente si era formata l’idea di voler esplorare zone _nuove_ all’infuori del suo sesso che soddisfaceva con lente carezze. In quel preciso momento era proprio quello che lo stava mandando fuori di testa: la voglia di esplorare il piccolo orifizio tra le natiche, di saggiarne la morbidezza, di spingervi dentro le dita e violarlo senza sosta. Il ricordo delle falangi affusolate di Sebastian seppellite in quell’antro caldo lo fece rantolare e quasi venire senza essersi sfiorato. Anche quello del membro di Claude, pronto a possederlo, gli fece stringere le gambe e muovere il bacino per cercare sollievo contro la stoffa ruvida. Stava impazzendo, lo sentiva.

Si ridestò appena dal suo stato di trance quando avvertì due braccia avvolgerlo e sollevarlo da terra. Quasi sperò si trattasse di uno dei fratelli, ma non avvertiva nessun odore dall’uomo che l’aveva sollevato senza indugi. Alzò lo sguardo e vide i lineamenti seri e composti di William sovrastarlo. Il Beta non abbassò gli occhi verdi sulla figura dell’altro nemmeno una volta mentre camminava, composto e impassibile, verso una meta sconosciuta al più giovane. In assoluto silenzio, il corvino attraversò i corridoi della grande Villa, mentre Ciel – con la guancia premuta contro il petto del Beta, sempre più confuso – osservava il tragitto senza capire davvero cosa stesse succedendo. Gli sembrò di scendere un’infinità di scale, di superare altre mille porte di legno tutte uguali. Alla fine, capì che non gli importava poi granché dove lo stesse portando William. Voleva solo che quell’incendio finisse di bruciargli le vene e annebbiargli la mente.

Rimase in silenzio durante tutto il tragitto, cercando di controllare gli ansimi che volevano abbandonare le sue labbra ad ogni nuova scarica improvvisa di piacere. La sua attenzione era concentrata unicamente sul proprio membro eretto e pulsante – quasi dolorante per via delle attenzioni negate – e al copioso liquido che sentiva inumidirgli abbondantemente le natiche. Non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa fosse e perché ne produceva così tanto. Era così immerso nelle sue sensazioni e stordito per ciò che stava succedendo che quasi non si accorse che William aveva arrestato il suo avanzare. Uno stretto corridoio dalle pareti di cemento grezzo, illuminato appena qua e là da delle lanterne, trovava la sua fine in una porta altrettanto scura in pesante ferro battuto. La massiccia lastra non presentava nessun decoro: solo il buco della serratura e una finestrella posta ad altezza di viso interrompevano la superficie di quella porta.

Il corvino fece poggiare i piedi di Ciel sul pavimento giusto il tempo di infilare la mano nella tasca dell’elegante completo che indossava e afferrare la chiave che avrebbe permesso l’accesso al locale celato dietro l’anta di ferro. Stando bene attento a sorreggere il corpo tremante dell’Omega, William fece scattare la serratura e lo guidò all’interno di quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una prigione. Un giaciglio spoglio costeggiava una delle pareti, un lavandino e un gabinetto leggermente ingialliti se ne stavano dal lato opposto, incastonata nel muro di fronte l’ingresso c’era la porta scorrevole di un piccolo montacarichi, grande quanto bastava per permettere il solo passaggio dei viveri. Vicino al materasso si trovava un comodino scrostato con sopra diverse brocche ricolme di acqua, illuminate dalla flebile luce di alcune lampade ad olio.

«Giovane Omega, qui passerai i prossimi giorni, giusto il tempo necessario per far finire il tuo _calore_. Il cibo ti verrà fornito tramite quel montacarichi.» Iniziò a spiegare il corvino una volta adagiato Ciel sul giaciglio. «L’acqua è già stata messa abbondantemente a tua disposizione, ma, se dovessi finirla, puoi utilizzare tranquillamente quella del lavandino. Solitamente questa prigione non viene usata per recludere un Omega in calore, quindi non è adibita affinché il tuo odore rimanga celato al suo interno. È possibile che i Signori Michaelis, e lo stesso Signor Sutcliff, provino ad aprire questa porta per prenderti senza troppe cerimonie. Custodirò io la chiave e, dato che nessuno di loro sa che sarò io a tenerla con me, sarà difficile che ne entrino in possesso. Non posso aiutarti più di così, Ciel.» Disse infine, guardandolo con compassione e chiamandolo per nome per la prima volta. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse passando e cos’altro lo attendesse, ma poteva solo immaginare il profondo smarrimento che quel giovane stava provando da quando aveva messo piede in quella Villa. Soprattutto trovandosi conteso da due Alpha e senza la possibilità di lenire con uno di loro il malessere provocato dal calore.

«Va bene così. _Ah_! Hai già fatto molto per me. Ti… _ngh_ … ringrazio.» Rispose Ciel con un filo di voce mentre cominciava ad ansimare sempre più senza contegno. William lo osservò un’ultima volta prima di congedarsi con un cenno del capo.

Richiusa la pesante porta con un doppia mandata per far sì che nessuno potesse aprirla nemmeno volendo, il giovane Omega rimase solo e in balia della sua parte incontrollata. Con fatica, si mise a sedere e afferrò una delle brocche. Trangugiò il contenuto per metà poi, sentendosi ardere ovunque, decise di levare la bianca vestaglia che lo ricopriva, sedersi sul ruvido pavimento e di gettarsi addosso l’altra metà del contenuto. Lunghi brividi gli percorsero il corpo quando sentì l’acqua fredda infrangersi contro la sua pelle bollente. Rimase fermo a godersi quella frescura giusto qualche attimo, poi, insistente, il bruciore nelle sue vene tornò a farsi sentire più forte che mai e la sua mente si concentrò nuovamente su di un unico desiderio: toccarsi senza pietà.

Ciel vagò con lo sguardo sul suo stesso corpo magro, bagnato e tremante. Soffermò lo sguardo sui capezzoli rosei e turgidi come non mai. Svettavano ritti, sensibili e bisognosi di attenzioni proprio come il suo membro che non aveva smesso un attimo di pulsare. Si morse violentemente il labbro inferiore mentre, titubante, sfiorava uno di quei bottoncini di carne. La sensazione che scaturì da quel gesto gli annebbiò un po’ di più la mente. Con più decisione, strinse un capezzolo tra i polpastrelli e lo tirò appena. La sue erezione vibrò e un rantolo sommesso sfuggì al suo già precario controllo. Gli piaceva ciò che stava provando nello sfiorarsi, ma non era abbastanza. Titillò ancora qualche secondo le due piccole protuberanze, poi, come incantato da ciò che vedeva, spostò la sua attenzione allo zaffiro che svettava elegantemente sulla parte finale del suo membro. All’inizio lo aveva odiato con tutto sé stesso, adesso che lo guardava meglio, si rese conto che lo impreziosiva, che metteva in risalto la punta arrossata e umida della sua erezione. Scese con il palmo aperto in una carezza lungo il ventre piatto, indugiò appena con le dita tra i riccioli antracite che gli decoravano il pube e, infine, avvolse la sua intimità con fermezza e decisione. Quel gesto fu l’ultima goccia. Il desiderio prese assoluto possesso della sua mente e anche l’ultimo sprazzo di lucidità scivolò via non appena iniziò a massaggiarsi lentamente. Le dita della sua mano destra sfioravano l’erezione per tutta la sua lunghezza, soffermandosi insistentemente sui punti più sensibili che lo mandavano letteralmente in estasi. Con la mano sinistra iniziò a giocare con il piccolo zaffiro, rigirandolo appena tra i polpastrelli e sfilandolo di tanto in tanto, provocandosi lo stesso intenso piacere che aveva provato quando si era trovato a subire lo stesso trattamento da parte di uno dei due Alpha.

Scosso dai tremori che le sue stesse attenzioni gli stavano provocando, Ciel aumentò il ritmo con cui pompava il suo membro. Gli piaceva il modo in cui aveva iniziato a toccarsi, a esplorarsi, ma sentiva che non gli bastava sfiorarsi lentamente. Il suo corpo agognava di più, il fuoco vivo che gli scorreva nelle vene lo divorava e chiedeva di essere appagato. Ormai fuori controllo, il giovane Omega lasciò perdere il gingillo con cui aveva iniziato a giocare, sfilandolo via totalmente, e scese con le dita oltre la base della propria erezione. Accarezzò, strinse e soppesò i testicoli giusto qualche attimo, godendosi appena il piacere derivato da quei gesti; poi, insoddisfatto da quell’effimera sensazione, proseguì la sua discesa. Divaricò meglio le gambe e, con un dito, arrivò a sfiorare la piccola apertura celata tra le sue natiche. Subito una potente scarica di piacere gli attorcigliò le viscere e un lamentoso gemito gli lasciò le labbra senza alcun controllo. L’orgasmo lo attraversò improvviso come un fulmine, facendolo inarcare come la corda di un arco e riversare nella propria mano.

Ciel rimase chino su sé stesso, ansimante, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Era venuto solo toccando appena il piccolo anello di muscoli e ciò che aveva provato con quel gesto non aveva paragoni con i movimenti che aveva riservato alla sua intimità. L’idea che potesse provare di nuovo un orgasmo così intenso, magari spingendo le dita più in profondità, lo fece eccitare nuovamente, con più impeto di prima. L’erezione tornò ritta e bisognosa di attenzioni in un attimo, ma stavolta il ragazzo non la contemplò minimamente. Portò le mani direttamente in mezzo alle gambe, in prossimità di quell’apertura che lo aveva fatto venire in un secondo. Allungò un dito e si toccò esattamente come aveva fatto pochi istanti prima. Lo stesso piacere lo pervase dalla testa ai piedi e si trovò a chiudere gli occhi e reclinare la testa all’indietro con un rantolo. Senza più alcuna remora, senza più quella lucidità che gli aveva impedito per tutto quel tempo di toccare quella zona che tanto gli ricordava il suo essere Omega, Ciel spinse le proprie falangi all’interno dell’orifizio. Si ritrovò a boccheggiare, preda di sensazioni talmente forti che gli fecero girare letteralmente testa. Iniziò a muovere il dito a ritmo cadenzato, sfiorando ogni volta nuovi punti all’interno che lo facevano vibrare di piacere. Continuò in quel modo per diversi secondi, poi inserì un secondo dito senza troppe difficoltà grazie al denso liquido che continuava a bagnargli le natiche. Iniziò a penetrarsi più velocemente, avvertendo nuovamente quella feroce necessità di appagamento prendere possesso di tutto il suo essere. Si spinse oltre ulteriormente e inserì un terzo dito. Quel gesto lo portò a toccare un punto che lo fece letteralmente gridare tanto era intenso il piacere che ne scaturì. Aumentò ancora la velocità dei suoi movimenti mentre una cacofonia di gemiti rimbombava all’interno della stanza. Sentiva i suoi muscoli stringersi spasmodici attorno alle dita e gli umori farsi sempre più copiosi permettendo così alle sue falangi di andare ancora più in profondità. Con un’ultima penetrazione raggiunse nuovamente un potente orgasmo che lo lasciò privo di forze e lo fece sprofondare definitivamente in uno stato di semi coscienza, costellato di attimi in cui il suo corpo tornava ad ardere insistentemente e richiedeva di nuovo di essere soddisfatto tramite gli orgasmi che sembravano non bastare mai. E quella sensazione prese a intensificarsi sempre di più quando gli Alpha iniziarono a presentarsi alla pesante porta di ferro.

A intervalli pressoché regolari, Claude e Grell gli facevano visita con l’intento di buttare giù la lastra e possederlo lì, sul freddo e ruvido pavimento. Lo scrutavano dalla finestrella con gli occhi carichi di lussuria, quasi gli ringhiavano contro i loro ordini e riempivano la stanza con i loro feromoni che rendevano l’aria ancora più asfissiante. Ciel li guardava, impotente, facendo capire loro che non aveva modo di aprire la porta. Si toccava incessantemente sotto i loro sguardi, li pregava con i suoi lamenti di mettere fine a quella specie di tortura e raggiungeva un orgasmo dietro l’altro finché dal suo membro non usciva più nemmeno una goccia di sperma.

Perse la cognizione del tempo, il giovane Omega, preso com’era dalla frenesia che non abbandonava mai il suo corpo. Non faceva nemmeno caso ai pasti che arrivavano dal montacarichi e che tornavano alle cucine, intatti. Era caduto in un torpore perenne dal quale veniva bruscamente tirato fuori dalle sue improvvise voglie e dalle visite degli Alpha. Ormai non aveva più nemmeno le forze di tirarsi in piedi o di cambiare posizione, ma sapeva benissimo quale dei due uomini se ne stava lì, dietro la porta, a guardarlo e desiderarlo. I feromoni di Claude erano più forti e pungenti rispetto a quelli di Grell, che erano più leggeri e meno asfissianti. E fu grazie a quella differenza di odori, al suo saperli distinguere, che Ciel avvertì nell’aria un profumo tanto diverso quanto dolcemente familiare. Non aveva bisogno di girarsi a guardare le iridi rosse come il sangue che lo scrutavano dalla finestrella per avere certezze: Sebastian era lì, dietro quella porta, e lo osservava silenzioso. Solo quella consapevolezza ebbe la forza di riaccendere in lui il desiderio, ancora una volta, più potente di prima.

Il corvino non si era ancora fatto vivo da quando Ciel era stato recluso in quella stanza – quanto tempo era passato? Ore? Giorni? Settimane? Il giovane ragazzo non lo sapeva più – e non perché in quel momento non fosse presente all’interno della grande Villa. Semplicemente, Sebastian aveva tentato di lottare contro sé stesso, contro quella parte animale che tanto l’aveva sconvolto la sera in cui aveva punito Ciel. Si era imposto di non presentarsi dietro la porta dell’Omega perché sapeva che i suoi feromoni l’avrebbero fatto impazzire, avrebbero fatto uscire nuovamente la sua parte dominante trasformandolo in un lupo feroce agli occhi del più giovane. E lui non voleva tutto ciò. L’effetto che la sua irruenza aveva avuto sul ragazzo era ancora impresso nella sua memoria, come un marchio incandescente. Le sue lacrime, il suo chiedergli scusa con la voce rotta dal pianto, i segni rossi sul suo corpo, i tremori. Non voleva che tutto ciò si ripetesse. Desiderava prendere quell’Omega e farlo suo in modo quasi viscerale, ma non in quelle condizioni, non in quel modo. Non era un Alpha irruento e non provava piacere nel prendere gli Omega e trattarli come bambole, anche se questo era quello che lasciava credere a tutti. Anche a sé stesso dato che aveva portato Ciel in quella casa con l’iniziale intento di divertirsi un po’ prima di scegliere l’Omega giusto per procreare. Ma le cose erano cambiate e l’aveva capito quando si era sentito turbato dopo aver piegato il ragazzo dai capelli antracite al suo volere, in quella _stanza delle torture_. Se si trovava davanti la pesante porta, in quel momento, era solo perché non aveva resistito all’impulso di constatare che il _suo_ Omega stesse bene, per quanto fosse possibile data l’irruenza di quello che era a tutti gli effetti il suo primo calore.

Sebastian continuava a fissare in silenzio Ciel che aveva iniziato a gemere e a toccarsi l’erezione ormai rossa e sicuramente dolorante a forza di sfregarci sopra la mano. Gli si strinse il cuore a quella visione, conscio che le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se lui e suo fratello non avessero stretto quell’inutile patto. A quest’ora sarebbe stato lui a prendersi cura di quel membro pulsante e del _suo_ Omega, riempiendolo delle giuste attenzioni e risparmiandolo da quella che per lui doveva essere una lenta ed estenuante tortura. Non sapeva a che livello potesse arrivare il calore del più giovane, ma anche lui stava bruciando dal desiderio, con l’intimità gonfia e stretta all’interno dei pantaloni, e questo lo faceva impazzire.

Ciel riuscì a girarsi in direzione della porta e puntò le iridi languide in quelle del corvino. Non era per niente lucido, i suoi pensieri offuscati dalla lussuria che gli scorreva in corpo, eppure fu felice di sapere che l’Alpha era lì e lo desiderava. Lo capiva dall’intensità dei suoi dolci feromoni. Lo guardò senza vederlo davvero e continuò a toccarsi incessantemente, stanco ma con l’immagine di Sebastian che lo possedeva ben impressa nella mente come incitamento a continuare per raggiungere un orgasmo doloroso e ormai privo di liquidi. Una piccola e remota parte di lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smettere di toccarsi, che aveva raggiunto il suo limite, ma il desiderio era così forte da avere la meglio su tutto il resto.

«S-Sebastian… _Ah_!» Riuscì a chiamarlo con un flebile filo di voce per attirare il suo sguardo che, per un breve attimo, ero sparito dietro la porta.

L’Alpha incatenò le sue iridi con quelle dell’Omega e dentro vi lesse la silenziosa preghiera di aiutarlo, di mettere fine a quel tormento. Non sapeva davvero come fare, per non parlare del fatto che era consapevole che la sua eccitazione non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione del ragazzo chiuso in quella sorta di prigione. I loro feromoni si mischiavano, creando una cappa afrodisiaca per entrambi, e sapeva che le cose non sarebbero migliorate se prima non avesse trovato il modo di placare, almeno in parte, il loro eccitamento. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e poggiò la fronte contro la fredda superficie di ferro. Sapeva che la soluzione migliore era andarsene e lasciare in pace Ciel, ma così facendo l’avrebbe lasciato in quello stato per chissà ancora quanto tempo e lui non voleva. Voleva solo stargli vicino.

«Ciel, mi dispiace davvero tanto, ma non posso fare niente. Vorrei… vorrei tanto venire lì e alleviare il tuo tormento, ma sai che non posso.» Disse a denti stretti, combattendo contro la voglia di andare a spaccare nuovamente la faccia a suo fratello.

Guardò di nuovo dentro la stanza e vide il giovane ragazzo prestare le sue attenzione all’apertura tra le natiche ormai abbondantemente umida e dilatata. Non lo aveva ascoltato, sapeva che il calore di un Omega lo faceva entrare in una sorta di trance. Lo osservò introdurre direttamente tre dita all’interno di quell’orifizio arrossato e inarcarsi per raggiungere quel punto che gli avrebbe fatto raggiungere l’orgasmo in pochi minuti. Sebastian non riuscì più a trattenersi: abbassò lievemente i pantaloni ed estrasse il suo membro pulsante e già gocciolante. Si era trattenuto tutto il giorno e i feromoni di Ciel non aiutavano a fargli mantenere il controllo. Iniziò a toccarsi freneticamente, seguendo il ritmo del polso del ragazzo che continuava a penetrarsi senza sosta. Voleva in qualche modo raggiungere l’orgasmo insieme a lui, come se fosse là dentro, con la sua erezione sprofondata nel calore di quell’apertura tanto invitante. Dei suoni gutturali presero a lasciare le sue labbra, involontariamente, mentre il suo piacere cresceva a dismisura. Ciel rispose a quella sorta di richiamo con dei gemiti, gli occhi fissi in quelli del corvino, e continuò a toccarsi finché non raggiunse il suo agognato orgasmo. Sebastian lo seguì a ruota riversandosi abbondantemente nella sua stessa mano e contro la porta.  
  
Rimasero entrambi a corto di fiato, scossi dagli ultimi spasmi e dal piacere che stava scemando lentamente. Ciel si accasciò sul pavimento, sfinito oltre ogni misura e provato per via di tutte le energie che aveva perso. Riuscì a fissare l’Alpha ancora una volta prima di sprofondare, finalmente, nell’oblio della stanchezza. Sebastian lo guardò di rimando prima di chiudere la finestrella, sistemarsi e avviarsi lentamente verso la propria stanza. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che, almeno per quel giorno, il giovane Omega avrebbe potuto riposare senza svegliarsi nuovamente nel cuore della notte in preda agli spasmi per via di quel calore che lui non avrebbe avuto modo alleviare.  
  
  



	11. Mi dispiace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **! AVVERTENZA !**  
>  I personaggi, in questo capitolo, potrebbero risultare _**OOC**_ rispetto al resto della storia.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a spiegare il perché di questa mia scelta.

#  _11\. Mi dispiace_

  


  
Nella penombra di quella piccola e spoglia stanza, la figura minuta di Ciel – che se ne stava rannicchiata sul ruvido pavimento – iniziò a muoversi lentamente, segno che il giovane ragazzo stava pian piano riprendendo conoscenza. Un mugugno infastidito si levò nell’aria quando provò a cambiare posizione. Si sentiva pesante e indolenzito e non riusciva a capire il perché. Con fatica, sbatté più volte le palpebre prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava e, anche quando ne fu in grado, si trovò spaesato e confuso nel non riconoscere l’ambiente. Dov’era finito? E, soprattutto, come? Non ricordava niente di ciò che era successo. Gli tornava in mente solo qualche immagine sfocata di William che entrava nella sua stanza, poi il nulla.  


Si portò stancamente una mano sul viso e si rese conto di essere letteralmente gocciolante. In realtà, capì di essere nudo e di avere il corpo interamente appiccicoso e umido. Provò a mettersi seduto per cercare di capire cosa gli fosse successo, ma un dolore lancinante gli attraversò il corpo per intero e lo fece gemere ad alta voce. Sgranò gli occhi, incredulo, quando avvertì il bruciore risvegliarsi nelle sue zone più intime. Cosa gli avevano fatto quegli Alpha pervertiti? L’avevano forse drogato in qualche modo per poi approfittare di lui? Era diventato proprietà esclusiva di uno di loro? Il solo pensiero gli fece attorcigliare prepotentemente le budella dall’ansia. Se davvero era stato posseduto da uno degli Alpha presenti nella Villa si chiedeva chi fosse stato il primo. L’idea che potesse essere stato Claude lo mandò nel panico e si ritrovò in un attimo a vomitare anche l’anima insieme alla bile. Non poteva e non voleva crederci, ma quella era sicuramente la verità dato che né Sebastian né Grell avevano il permesso di possederlo.

Tremante e sudato più di quanto già non fosse, si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e, stringendo i denti, si fece forza per mettersi almeno seduto. Il suo corpo protestò tempestivamente per via di quel cambio di posizione facendogli dolere ogni singolo muscolo. Gemendo e ansimando, Ciel riuscì a rimettersi eretto e poggiare le spalle contro il materasso. Vagò con lo sguardo per la piccola stanza e capì di essere segregato in quella che aveva l’aspetto di una prigione. Tentò con tutto sé stesso di ricordare ciò che era successo, ma fu tutto vano. La testa prese a pulsargli dolorosamente, cosa che lo fece desistere dal continuare a spremersi le meningi. Si passò nuovamente una mano sul viso, alzando i ciuffi antracite che gli si erano appiccicati sulla fronte, e chiuse gli occhi reclinando la testa all’indietro. Una marea di domande continuava a vorticargli freneticamente in mente, portando la sua emicrania a livelli esasperanti. Smise di arrovellarsi il cervello solo quando sentì scattare la serratura di quella pesante porta di ferro.

Ciel si mise in allerta, cercando di scattare in piedi per affrontare chiunque avesse deciso di entrare in quella stanza. Le sue gambe erano troppo deboli e indolenzite per reggerlo, così rimase pateticamente accasciato al suolo, inquieto e in attesa. Sebastian fece capolino da dietro lo stipite e il cuore dell’Omega perse un battito. Non lo vedeva da così tanto tempo, anche se aveva come la sensazione di aver sentito il suo odore recentemente. Si fissarono per alcuni attimi, come in attesa di non si sa bene cosa. La tensione era così palpabile che la si poteva toccare con mano. Alla fine, l’Alpha entrò all’interno di quell’angusta prigione e si avvicinò al ragazzo con passi lenti. Ciel lo guardò avanzare rapito dalle sue movenze e si sentì quasi sollevato dal vedere lui e non il fratello. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma Sebastian riusciva a trasmettergli uno strano senso di pace. Lo vide arrivare a pochi passi dal suo corpo nudo, poi, come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso, tornò bruscamente in sé quando si inginocchiò davanti a lui e allungò una mano nella sue direzione.

« _Non mi toccare_!» Aveva urlato Ciel schiaffeggiando via la mano di Sebastian, con uno scatto involontario.

L’Alpha lo guardò in silenzio con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Poi, imperterrito, allungò nuovamente l’arto. L’Omega chiuse gli occhi, convinto che l’altro lo stesse per colpire con un manrovescio per punirlo di quel gesto avventato. Tuttavia, si trovò confuso quando sentì il braccio del più grande avvolgerlo e percepì qualcosa di fresco posarsi sulle sue spalle. Aprì gli occhi, sorpreso, e si perse nelle iridi rosse come il sangue di Sebastian che lo scrutavano attentamente. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo e constatò di essere stato rivestito con una vestaglia di seta bianca e liscia. Doveva ammettere di non aspettarsi quella gentilezza da parte del più grande, non dopo tutto ciò che era successo tra di loro.

«Mi dai il permesso di riportarti nella tua stanza?» Chiese Sebastian cogliendo ancora più di sorpresa il giovane che si trovò a sgranare le iridi cobalto, incredulo di fronte a quella insolita richiesta.

Ciel non stava capendo più niente. Non ricordava niente degli ultimi giorni – non era nemmeno convinto di quanto tempo fosse passato dal suo ultimo attimo di lucidità –, ma aveva ancora ben impresso nella mente, come un marchio indelebile, il comportamento irruento che il corvino aveva avuto quando l’aveva legato e seviziato. In quel momento non gli aveva chiesto alcun permesso, si era preso quello che voleva senza alcuna remora, senza curarsi minimamente del suo pianto silenzioso e delle sue deboli suppliche. Cos’era cambiato da quel momento?

Continuando a guardarlo con occhi sbarrati, l’Omega annuì appena e si lasciò sollevare da quelle braccia forti, mugugnando sommessamente per il dolore che si propagava da diversi punti del suo corpo. Si sentiva così leggero e piccolo, in confronto all’altro, quasi come fosse un fuscello. Non che fosse mai stato troppo alto e muscoloso per la sua età, ma in quel momento sentiva di essere ancora più minuto del solito. Poggiò la testa contro la spalla di Sebastian e si abbandonò a quel senso di sicurezza che percepiva stando a contatto con lui. Il suo odore dolce e familiare era come un balsamo lenitivo per i suoi nervi tesi, cosa che lo portò a constatare quanto fossero diverse le sue reazioni da quando era entrato in quella Villa. Era passato dal chiedersi cosa fosse quello strano profumo che percepiva addosso agli Alpha, all’eccitarsi senza ritegno quando questo si faceva più forte e, per finire, al sentirsi come in pace con sé stesso. Aveva come l’impressione di trovarsi a bordo di una giostra incontrollata che saliva le più alte vette e scendeva bruscamente levandogli il fiato.

Arrivarono in prossimità della bianca e spoglia stanza di Ciel mantenendo il silenzio. Nei corridoi della Villa si sentiva solo l’eco dei passi cadenzati di Sebastian, mentre nella mente del giovane Omega rimbombavano rumorose una miriade di domande diverse. Si sentiva troppo debole per poter anche solo pensare di iniziare un qualsiasi discorso, ma voleva e doveva sapere cosa gli fosse successo.

«Sebastian?» Richiamò l’attenzione dell’Alpha proprio mentre questi si apprestava ad aprire la liscia superficie che celava la camera. «Ho bisogno di risposte.» Disse solamente, incurante di risultare pretenzioso.

Il corvino lo guardò dritto negli occhi e, semplicemente, annuì. Sapeva di dovergli delle spiegazioni e, stavolta, avrebbe risposto a qualsiasi sorta di quesito. Lo depositò delicatamente sul letto, chiuse la porta bianca e tornò verso di lui. Gli si mise proprio di fronte e si accovacciò sulle ginocchia, portandosi tra le sue gambe e afferrandone una con le sue lunghe dita. Ciel strinse le cosce di riflesso, aspettandosi uno di quegli attacchi perversi da parte dell’Alpha, uno di quelli che miravano a farlo eccitare per il semplice piacere dell’altro, ma ciò non avvenne e ne rimase ulteriormente sorpreso. Sebastian gli stava sfiorando il polpaccio della gamba destra senza alcuna malizia, scoprendola dal tessuto liscio della vestaglia e scrutandola attentamente. Passò i polpastrelli sui segni rossi presenti sul ginocchio sporgente con così tanta leggerezza che Ciel non avvertì alcun dolore, anche se i graffi dovuti allo sfregare sul pavimento erano ancora freschi. Dedicò la stessa attenzione anche all’arto sinistro, il tutto in assoluto silenzio. Poi, alzò lo sguardo sul viso magro e pallido del giovane con una richiesta nascosta nel profondo delle iridi scarlatte.

«Ciel, voglio controllare lo stato di salute del tuo corpo. _Posso spogliarti_?» Chiese con voce bassa, cosa che fece fremere impercettibilmente l’Omega.

Gli fece uno strano effetto sentirsi chiedere il permesso per denudarlo. Fino a quel momento nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto nulla. Quegli Alpha erano entrati nella sua vita prendendosi tutto, anche la sua anima, senza porsi il minimo problema su ciò che voleva lui. L’avevano rivoltato come un calzino, spogliato di ogni suo avere, preso e lasciato come un giocattolo, più e più volte. Aveva quasi dimenticato di essere un giovane uomo dotato di volere proprio dato che erano stati sempre gli altri a decidere per lui. Un nodo gli si formò in gola e si ritrovò a ricacciare indietro le lacrime per quelle due parole che ebbero il potere di farlo sentire _normale_ per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Non rispose alla domanda posta da Sebastian. Semplicemente, slacciò il nodo che teneva ferma la stoffa e la lasciò scivolare via dalle sue spalle magre, mettendo a nudo il suo corpo. Gli occhi di Sebastian presero a scrutarlo con più attenzione, quasi volessero sondargli anche l’anima. Sentiva quasi ardere quello sguardo penetrante mentre scendeva invisibile sulla pelle esposta e si ritrovò ad arrossire come uno scolaretto alle prese con la cotta di sempre.

L’Alpha constatò quanto peso avesse perso l’Omega da come le clavicole sporgevano affilate da sotto la pelle. Anche il pallore sul viso del ragazzo – sul quale due occhiaie nere facevano da contorno agli zaffiri che si trovava al posto degli occhi – gli fece capire che aveva sofferto molto per quel primo calore arrivato con così tanta violenza. Sospirò appena e si maledisse mentalmente per non essersi reso conto prima dello stato in cui versava Ciel. Era stato così egoista, si era allontanato da lui per non ritrovarsi di nuovo a perdere la testa, ma, così facendo, aveva perso di vista quei cambiamenti chiari come la luce del sole. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo già dalla sera del suo compleanno che il calore dell’altro sarebbe arrivato da lì a pochi giorni, da come i suoi feromoni l’avevano fatto letteralmente impazzire.

Sebastian allungò le mani fino a posarle sul petto glabro di Ciel, cosa che fece sussultare nuovamente il ragazzo. Non sentiva quelle mani su di sé da tanto tempo e l’ultimo ricordo che ne aveva non era dei migliori. Le dita del corvino presero a toccarlo in svariati punti: dal petto salirono alle spalle per poi scendere sulle braccia; da lì, poi, passarono nuovamente alle gambe. Toccava, piegava e osservava il tutto in assoluto silenzio. A ogni movimento l’Omega si ritrovava a gemere per le fitte di dolore provenienti dai suoi muscoli rigidi e indolenziti per un motivo a lui ancora sconosciuto. Si lasciò esplorare senza opporre particolare resistenza, anche quando l’Alpha gli divaricò le cosce per guardare in che stato versava la sua intimità. Anche lui si osservò e fece una smorfia sofferente nel trovare la pelle del membro arrossata e ricoperta di piccole ferite da sfregamento. Per non parlare del bruciore che si espandeva da lì e dall’orifizio tra le natiche che era certo versasse nelle stesse condizioni. Voleva davvero capire cosa gli fosse successo, ma rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo a seguire i movimenti attenti dell’altro. Fu solo dopo l’ennesimo spasmo sofferente che si decise a dar voce alle sue domande.

«Sebastian, mi hai promesso delle risposte. Cosa mi è successo?» Chiese con tono stanco mentre il più grande si rimetteva eretto e lo guardava dritto negli occhi.

«Quanto ne sai sugli Omega?» Disse Sebastian in rimando, con una domanda, anziché rispondere al quesito posto dall’altro.

«Non molto, ve l’ho già detto un milione di volte.» Rispose con uno sbuffo contrariato il più giovane mentre si copriva nuovamente con la vestaglia setosa.

L’Alpha si sedette vicino a lui, sul materasso, per poi poggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia fasciate dall’elegante completo nero e portare le mani giunte sotto al mento. Era vero, Ciel aveva cercato in tutti i modi di far capire loro che il trovarsi improvvisamente un Omega era, per lui, una cosa totalmente nuova, che non sapeva niente su quella parte della società né di come fossero e vivessero. E avevano fatto orecchie da mercante, sfruttando a loro favore quell’ignoranza per _piegarlo_ come volevano. Sebastian si passò una mano sul viso e tirò indietro uno dei due lunghi ciuffi neri come la notte che gli scendevano morbidi sulle guance, poi prese un gran respiro, puntò le iridi vermiglie sulla figura del più piccolo e iniziò a parlare.

«Sei entrato in calore e, dall’intensità con cui si è presentato, presumo sia stato il primo della tua vita.» Disse guardando la confusione prendere posto sul volto pallido di Ciel e questo bastò a dargli la conferma di cui aveva bisogno. «Mediamente, un Omega vive il suo primo calore intorno ai sedici anni. Da quel momento in poi, questo calore si ripresenterà una volta al mese per un paio di giorni, durante i quali la possibilità di instaurare un _legame_ con l’Alpha e avere una _gravidanza_ è più alta. Durante questo lasso di tempo, l’Omega produce dei feromoni più forti del solito, cosa che induce gli Alpha a provare un desiderio senza equali. Ciò comporta un mutamento di atteggiamento da parte di entrambi: l’Omega diventa più lascivo, sente il bisogno di _accoppiarsi_ , di farsi _marchiare_ , mentre l’Alpha risponde al richiamo dei suoi feromoni diventando più irruento e incontrollato, voglioso di far _suo_ l’altro, di possederlo fino allo stremo.»

Ciel ascoltava quel discordo in assoluto silenzio. Metabolizzava ogni informazione e metteva al proprio posto quei tasselli che non avevano ancora trovato una collocazione in quel grande puzzle mentale. Un po’ alla volta, tutto stava cominciando ad avere senso: il suo sentirsi improvvisamente e terribilmente attratto dal profumo degli Alpha, la sua eccitazione che si svegliava dal nulla, il desiderio di starsene tra le braccia di Sebastian, il suo corpo che reagiva incontrollato al minimo sfioramento. Ma anche il comportamento del più grande gli sembrava, di colpo, più sensato. Doveva aver emanato dei feromoni talmente forti da renderlo quasi pazzo, ebbro e ubriaco come dopo aver bevuto litri e litri di vino.

«Di solito, il calore di un Omega non porta gravi conseguenze, soprattutto se c’è un Alpha a _prendersi_ _cura_ di lui. Tuttavia, la tua situazione è diversa.» Continuò il corvino abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe lucide. «Scommetto che non hai mai avuto un calore perché i tuoi genitori, per amore di tenerti nascosto agli occhi della società e di far credere a tutti che fossi un Alpha, ti hanno sempre imbottito di soppressori. E questo non fa bene a un normale Omega, figurarsi a te che sei _speciale_. Il tuo odore è già, di per sé, inebriante. Sopprimere per tutto questo tempo il tuo vero essere ha reso il tuo calore più forte e potente. Una volta che hai smesso di prendere quelle pasticche, è esploso come una bomba a orologeria destabilizzandoci tutti.»

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e si rese conto che Sebastian aveva assolutamente ragione. Poco prima di compiere sedici anni, aveva iniziato a prendere delle pillole rosse ogni mese. Sua madre gli aveva fatto credere che fossero delle vitamine, che servissero a renderlo più forte dato che era di salute cagionevole. Adesso capiva, invece, che si trattava di un metodo per annullare sul nascere i suoi periodi di calore.

«Inoltre, il fatto di averti condiviso con mio fratello ha leggermente peggiorato la situazione. Stando al patto, nessuno dei due può averti e questo vuol dire che né io né lui avremmo potuto alleviare il tuo tormento dentro quella cella, anche se la ragione, in quel momento, sarebbe venuta meno. Se tu fossi appartenuto solo a uno di noi due, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice e mi pento di aver reso possibile tutto ciò. Mi pento di questo e di tante altre cose che ti ho fatto passare, Ciel.» Ammise alla fine Sebastian, puntando di nuovo le iridi rosse come il sangue in quelle azzurre dell’altro che lo fissava sconvolto. «Devo essere sembrato un mostro, ai tuoi occhi, la sera della festa del mio compleanno.» Disse con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.

«Mi sono sentito usato alla stregua di una puttana. E ho avuto paura di te, come se davanti a me ci fosse Claude e non tu.» Ammise Ciel in un sussurro.

«Mi dispiace.» Disse Sebastian, sospirando.

«Chi mi ha ridotto così? Tu o lui?» Chiese improvvisamente l’Omega, riferendosi allo stato in cui versava il suo corpo.

L’Alpha lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, confuso. Possibile che quel calore fosse stato così potente da rendere Ciel incosciente, come se si trovasse in uno stato di trance perenne durante quei tre giorni?

«Nessuno, Ciel. Non sapevamo chi ti avesse portato nelle segrete e nascosto la chiave. Hai fatto tutto da solo nella speranza di alleviare quella potente eccitazione che si era impossessata di te.» Rispose il corvino guardando il più giovane diventare improvvisamente rosso.

«Q-quindi nessuno di voi due mi ha… non sono diventato proprietà esclusiva né tua né di Claude?» Chiese conferma il più giovane, imbarazzato come non mai.

«Esatto.»

La consapevolezza di essere stato lui stesso a ridursi in quel modo gli fece attorcigliare le budella, stringendole in una morsa fastidiosa. Masturbarsi semplicemente non lo turbava minimamente, ma sapere di essersi spinto oltre, di aver abusato del piccolo anello di muscoli nascosto tra le natiche fino a farlo bruciare in quel modo, lo faceva avvampare dalla vergogna. Tirò comunque un sospiro di sollievo e annuì in risposta all’affermazione del più grande, grato di non essere diventato proprietà di Claude per come aveva pensato inizialmente, quando si era svegliato in quella stanza angusta nudo e dolorante. Si sentiva meno pesante, adesso che aveva capito a cosa fosse dovuto tutto quel cambiamento in lui. Anche se questo non toglieva il fatto che fosse ancora confuso per via di quelle nuove informazioni e di quel suo essere a cui avrebbe sempre fatto fatica ad abituarsi.

Sebastian raddrizzò la schiena, mettendosi nuovamente seduto in maniera composta. Guardò il giovane Omega giocare con la cintura della vestaglia mentre rimuginava su ciò che gli aveva detto ed ebbe voglia di toccarlo. Allungò una mano in direzione della sua testa e gli scompigliò appena i capelli antracite. Ciel si girò a guardarlo e rimase immobile di fronte a quel gesto. Non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi ora che avevano finito di parlare. Lo avrebbe lasciato lì a pensare? Oppure si sarebbe fiondato su di lui per bloccarlo sul materasso e farne ciò che più gli aggradava? Non era più in calore, questo era vero, ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che fossero pur sempre un Omega e un Alpha che si attraevano l’un l’altro continuamente, come la terra e la luna.

«Che ne dici di fare un bel bagno caldo e di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti? Se me ne dai la possibilità, voglio prendermi personalmente cura di te.» Disse Sebastian continuando a toccare quei fili lisci che erano i capelli del più giovane.

«Perché?» Chiese Ciel ricevendo, in cambio, un’occhiata confusa. «Perché mi chiedi il permesso dopo che, per tutto questo tempo, hai sempre fatto di me ciò che volevi? Senza mai chiedermi se mi stesse bene o meno.» Concluse mettendo in chiaro a cosa si riferisse.

L’Alpha aspettò un attimo prima di rispondere, soppesando con attenzione le parole che avrebbero lasciato le sue labbra.

«Perché non voglio più che tu ti senta una puttana. Per questo non ti toccherò se non per tua volontà e proibirò a Grell di sfiorarti nuovamente. Con mio fratello posso fare poco, ma mi assicurerò che rispetti il patto.» Disse infine il corvino con un lieve sorriso a increspargli gli angoli della bocca fine.

Ciel lo guardò stupito. Non sapeva più nemmeno lui quante volte avesse sgranato gli occhi, sorpreso, nel giro di quelle poche ore. Che fine aveva fatto il Sebastian che l’aveva prelevato dalla struttura con l’intento di usarlo e piegarlo ai suoi voleri? Cos’era cambiato in lui? Non poteva essere stato solamente la fine del suo calore a renderlo tutt’altra persona. L’Alpha ridacchiò nel vedere l’espressione sconvolta dell’Omega, poi si alzò e lo intimò a seguirlo verso il bagno. Il ragazzo poggiò le piante nude sul freddo pavimento e provò a mettersi in piedi. Il dolore alle gambe e al fondoschiena era ancora vivido e fastidioso, tanto che lo fece barcollare pericolosamente e quasi cadere rovinosamente. Sebastian lo afferrò al volo dai fianchi e lo aiutò a dirigersi verso l’altra stanza. Arrivati lì, aprì l’acqua e attese che la grande vasca da bagno si riempisse. Quando il liquido trasparente raggiunse un’altezza adeguata, arrotolò le maniche della camicia che portava, tolse la vestaglia a Ciel e lo fece immergere lentamente. Afferrò la saponetta bianca che se ne stava adagiata sul suo piattino decorato e iniziò a insaponare attentamente quel corpo così minuto per la sua età. Passò le mani sul petto magro, strofinò le braccia e le gambe snelle, districò i nodi presenti nei capelli antracite e sfiorò appena quell’intimità martoriata. Ciel strinse i denti quando sentì le dita di Sebastian scendere proprio lì, un po’ per il bruciore che ne scaturì e un po’ per il piacere di sentirsi sfiorare da quei polpastrelli lisci per via del sapone.

Una volta lavati via anche gli ultimi residui di sangue, sudore e sperma da quella pelle nivea, Sebastian fece uscire l’Omega dalla vasca e passò ad asciugare ogni singola goccia d’acqua. Finito anche quel lavoro, condusse l’altro nuovamente verso il grande letto a baldacchino e lo fece stendere. Trafficò un attimo con le tasche della giacca che aveva levato precedentemente e ne tirò fuori il solito quadratino di cioccolato e un contenitore d’argento.

«Questo ti aiuterà a rimetterti un po’ in forze mentre aspettiamo l’arrivo del tuo pranzo.» Disse porgendo il dolciume a Ciel che lo fece scivolare tra le labbra senza obiezioni. «Mentre questo è un unguento lenitivo. Voglio passarlo sulla tua intimità per alleviare subito il fastidio che, immagino, continui a sentire.» Concluse aprendo il tappo del contenitore.

L’Omega non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rifiutare: le dita abili di Sebastian raccolsero un’abbondante quantità di crema e si posarono sul suo membro. Un rantolo sfuggì alle sue labbra mentre lo sentiva massaggiarlo lentamente e si impose di non farsi venire un’erezione. Cosa alquanto ardua dato che il suo corpo riconosceva quel tocco che non aveva più sentito per diverso tempo. Fortunatamente, il corvino finì in fretta di spalmare quell’unguento. Tuttavia, passò a toccare un altro punto che fece gemere Ciel spudoratamente. Sebastian sfiorò appena la sua apertura tra le natiche, spalmando anche lì quella crema che già stava facendo effetto. Quel gesto lo fece inarcare e sospirare involontariamente e l’Alpha dovette mordersi violentemente l’interno della guancia per non cedere a quel dolce richiamo. Aveva promesso all’altro che non l’avrebbe toccato se non fosse stato lui stesso a chiederlo, non poteva infrangere la sua parola nel giro di pochi minuti. Con enorme fatica, tolse le dita da quella zona tanto invitante e richiuse il tappo del contenitore sforzandosi di non posare lo sguardo sulla mezza erezione che aveva provocato all’altro.

«Ora riposati, Ciel.» Mormorò Sebastian dopo aver coperto il corpo dell’Omega con la vestaglia bianca e averlo fatto sdraiare sotto le soffici coperte.

Gli posò un bacio tra i capelli e si diresse verso la porta della stanza con l’intento di lasciare che il giovane si rimettesse in forze.

« _Grazie_.»

Il sussurro di Ciel rischiava di non essere percepito, ma alle orecchie del corvino arrivò chiaro come se avesse urlato. Si girò a guardarlo un attimo, fece un cenno col capo e se ne andò prima di cambiare idea sulle sue decisioni. La voglia di stringere l’altro a sé era alta.

L’Omega lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi affondò il viso sotto le coperte e si ritrovò a sorridere per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede in quella Villa. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma gli aveva fatto piacere ricevere tutte quelle premurose attenzioni. Si era sentito di nuovo un _uomo_ e non un giocattolo utile solo a soddisfare i bisogni di quegli Alpha capricciosi. Sperava davvero con tutto sé stesso che, da quel momento in poi, Sebastian mantenesse le sue promesse. Così fosse stato, le cose sarebbero davvero cambiate e, magari, avrebbe potuto vivere diversamente la sua permanenza lì.   



End file.
